The Demon Assassin
by Anthoinette
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha and comes back, alive and kicking! Five years of being gone has made Naruto stronger and made him realise his true feelings for Uchiha. Naruto's goal: His name of the memorial stone and a Uchiha Uke for his own! Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The base and inspiriation for this story is from The Demon Assasin from sanseui-kitty!**** Please look at her fic before reading mine!**

**Thanks in advance and thank you sanseui-kitty for giving me permission to do this!**

**This fic is gonna be funny, but in the beginning I need to be a little bit serious, sorry about that...**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto bit in his bottom lip till a little bit of blood dripped down his chin. The wounds were deeper than he had thought and putting bandages on the deep cut was harder then he tought it had looked.

He held back another hiss of pain as a wound on his leg started trobbing again. 'Fuck!' he yelled in his mind.

'**Don't curse kit, bad for your karma.'**

'Oh, shut up!'

Naruto heard the Kyuubi giggle.

'have you already started healing?'

'**yeah, but these wounds will take at least another night.'**

'fuck, and I have training with bitch and playboy tommorow.'

Naruto slowly let himself fall down on bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered how long he could continue this. The beatings from the villagers. The feeling of being hated and ignored. Then he looked at his hands and his body. Covered with blood and bandages. Kyubi was working full time lately because teh 10th of October was coming. The villagers were always extra generous at that time of the year and of course Naruto got all the gifts…

'Kyuubi?'

'**what?'**

'Let's get out of here.'

The kyuubi was silent for a second. Then he started laughing evilly.

'**Now you're talking my language!' **

Naruto looked to the moon trough his window and smirked. Tommorow evening, when his wounds would be healed and he would have enough time to pack his stuff. He would get out of this hell-hole.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto saw the bridge and started waving as soon as he saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" 'Bitch.'

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Sakura was making out with Sasuke. Again. He looked shocked at the couple, who didn't even seemed to notice that he had arrived.

"S-Sasuke?!" 'Playboy, is saw him with Ino yesterday.'

Sakura sighed in the kiss and turned around. "Jesus, Naruto. Go away! Training is canceled because Sensei is on a mission. Now leave me alone with Sasuke."

Naruto looked shocked at Sasuke who just nuzzled himself in Sakura's neck, still looking at him. Sakura giggled and gave Naruto another glare.

Naruto turned around and his shocked expression turned dark. He thought of a couple of words, that my fingers refuse to type. Let's just say that they were naughty...

'So, no training, he?'

'**Let's get ready for tonight.'**

'Sometimes, Kyuubi. You suprise me with your good ideas.' Naruto said sarcasm dripping of every word.

'**P****lease, who finaly listens to me? I kept on saying that you just should leave this shit. But, nooo, you were saying: maybe the will change, I will wait a while longer..Of course the wouldn't! And it took you two fricking years to understand that! And you say I am slow...'**

'Shut up Kyuubi! Now, I need something to cover my whisker marks, and find something else then this stupid orange.'

'**Finally! I thought I was going blind!'**

'You're orange yourself.'

'**...'**Naruto felt a headache coming on.

'fine, orange reddish...'

The headache became stronger.

'Okay, okay! You're red! Sheesh...'

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto looked satisfied into the mirror. His whole upperbody was covered in white bandages. He wore a black sleeveless wifebeater over that. His pants was black and his lower leggs where also in white bandages. He wore black sandals. His whiskermakrs where covered by a face mask, similar to the one of Kakashi. And his hair was covered by a black bandana.

'**so, ready to leave this dump hole and go to paradise?'**

Naruto snorted. 'How about hell?'

'**all the same, kit.'**

When Naruto reached the gates of Konoha, the two guards stopped him.

"why are you leaving the village on this hour?! It's midnight!" then the guard saw that it was Naruto. (he didn't wore his face mask yet)

"yeah, leave demon. And do us and the rest of the world a favor: don't come back!"

"or die! Also something we are looking forward to!"

Naruto just slapped the hadn of the guard away and walked on. After 100 meter or so, he turned around one more time, raised his face mask and turned around again.

'**any regrets?'** the kyuubi asked.

Naruto just smirked and jump on a branch. 'Yep.'

'**what?'**

'That I didn't leave earlier.'

Kyuubi laughed. **'Let's get moving, kit.'**

Then Naruto dissapeared in to the darkness. Swallowed by the shadows of the tree.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Iruka was worried. He hadn't seen Naruto at Ichiraku's and Tenten said, she had seen him shopping for clothes and stuff for long travels. She had thought it was for a mission.

"Naruto?! Are you in?" Iruka knocked on Naruto's door. But there wasn't any answer. Suddenly Kakashi stood next to him.

"He isn't assigned to any mission and Tsunade-sama also didn't see him whole day. You're right. Something is wrong."

Iruka and Kakashi broke into Naruto's house and looked around, calling for Naruto.

Iruka then noticed a note on the table and picked it up. He let it drop though when he had finished reading it.

"what is it?" Kakashi asked, picking up the note. His visible eye, widened at the words.

"we need to go to Tsunade-sama!"

**/////00000\\\\\**

Tsunade read the note over and over again, sometimes looking at Kakashi and Iruka.

Then she looked serious. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"But Hoka-"

Tsunade raised her hand, so Iruka stopped with talking.

"I will make it look like Naruto left on a long term mission, which could easily take a couple of years. Naruto clearly says he is going to come back, so I will not label him as a missing nin. You guys didn't see a thing. Naruto is on a long term mission and can't be disturbed."

Iruka and Kakashi nodded.

"_Dear everyone,_

_I hate this village so I am going to leave. Don't worry, I will be back. Tell my friends I loved them and hated them at the same time. Tell my family that I wil miss them and I love them. Tell the villagers who hate me to fuck off and when you see Akatsuki: give them a hug from me. They gave me the best time of my life._

_I'm sorry, for everyone who will miss me. (probably only the Ichiraku's guy: his best costumer is gone)_

_I will be back. When? I have no idea. But wait for me._

_Uzumaki Naruto, vessel of the ninth demon, Kyuubi."_

**/////00000\\\\\**

**This story will update randomly every week, so one time it will be Monday other time Thursday... Since I have also other fanfics I am currently writing. **

**Thanks in advance for reviewing and stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Naruto. Do not make money. Am not caveman. Cavewoman!**

**Drawing is complete! Site is in my profile!**

**/////00000\\\\\**

**-5 years later- (Naruto is 21)**

Naruto jumped form one treebranch to another. His movements were fast and animals went out of the way for the guardian off the forest.

Naruto had grown over the years. He was now 6 foot 1 and his body was completely muscled. His hair was now till his shoulders, but was still pointy and stood in every direction. It had gone from bright blond to dirty blond and the crown of his hair was pitch black. The longs bangs covered Naruto's right eye.

Naruto's right eye was blood red, while his left eye was still blue. They were both slitted though. The big and innocent eyes stood narrow and serious, without letting any emotion being seen.

Naruto's clothes were still the same. Everything was still black. Only when you took those clothes off, you saw the great scar across Naruto's chest. It went from his left shoulder to his right hip. It made it look like someone had attempted to split his body in two.

Naruto hummed a soft song while jumping on teh next tree branch.

"**Kit, 50 meters to your right. A strong scent is coming this way."**

Naruto halted himself to jump against a tree, his great speed forming a great hole in it. He hold himself against the tree by chakra and sniffed in the air.

"I regonize this scent. But I can't place it. Maybe from Konoha."

"**wanna go and check it out?"**

Naruto almost wanted to continue in his walk 'till a scream came from the direction.

"That sounded like Sakura..." Naruto looked in the direction of the scream and the scent and sniffed another time.

"**who?"**

"Bitch."

"**Ah, that girl. So, wanna go?"**

A smirk placed itself on Naruto's face.

"Let's go see what's going on."

Naruto hopped on a different tree, causing the other tree to fall down from the impact from the jump. Naruto didn't even look back.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sakura screamed. While she was trying to heal Sasuke, a ninja had tried to attack her.

Luckily for her; unfortunate for every Sakura hater (including me), Kakashi kicked the ninja away. When Kakashi landed Sakura noticed that he was shaking on his knees and panting.

"Sensei, I am going to help!" (first and last time we will here that sentence coming out of her mouth...)

"No, you need to heal Sasuke! He is the most in danger of us all!"

Just when he was done with talking a ninja with a kunai in his hand rushed up to him. Kakshi shot several kunai and shuriken to him, making the ninja scream of the pain. Then in the corner of his eye he noticed another ninja.

'Fast!' was the only word that crossed hs mind.

On the moment the kunai would have reached his chest, a blurry shadow kicked the ninja away, right into a tree. The ninja landed in some higher branches and just hing there.

The shadow landed in front of Kakashi and sat there, almost animal like, on the ground. He didn't look at Kakashi but at the ninja. He chuckled when the body fell out of the tree, landed on the ground and the neck broke. The stranger smirked when the sound of the neck breaking went over the field.

"So it was sound." The stranger acted really suprised and Kakashi noticed shocked that it could have been him lying on the ground.

Kakashi wanted to ask who this stranger was and on wich side he was on, till the stranger looked at him. Straight in the eye.

"Get down."

Kakashi looked shocked from the killer intent that came from behind him and he let himself fall on the ground.

A splitsecond later, he felt the stranger going over him and the sound of kunai going into the necks of the two ninja. Kakashi turned around and looked at the blood on the ground. Then his visible eye went up to te stranger, it widened when he noticed the stranger was licking the blood off the kunai. The stranger was turned away, so his face couldn't be seen while his face mask was off, but from the sound and the movements Kakashi knew what was going on. The stranger was happily licking, like he was eating icecream. He even hummed a song.

Sakura looked at the stranger in horror. Killing those ninja like it was nothing and then lick their blood. This was no human. It was a monster.

"w-who are you?!"

The stranger opened his eyes, and looked as if he first noticed where he was. He pulled his face mask up before he turned around and stared at Sakura. Kakashi prepared himself to attack the stranger.

'Sakura has no idea what she is doing! Doesn't she realize that his man could kill her every moment?'

The stranger looked deadly serious. He pointed at Sakura.

"Bitch!"

A vein popped on Sakura's head. Kakashi almost fell onm the ground. Who was this idiot?!

"what?!" Sakura screamed at the stranger, her fists ready. Kakashi ran up to Sakura and stopped her from reaching the stranger.

"what was that for?! First you save us and then you call me bitch out of nothing!"

The stranger clicked with his tongue and waved with his finger dissaprovingly.

"that's not, how I saw it. I just happen to kill every sound nin and you were their victims today. It was all a coincidence."

"then why did you call me bitch?!"

The stranger shrugged.

"Hate pink."

Sakura was trying to free herself from Kakashi's hold till a moan was heard from behind her. Kakashi immidiately let her go and Sakura rushed to Sasuke. Sasuke was leaning against a tree. Several scratches where on his body. He was sweating, blushing and shivering.

"Your friend has a fever."

"Like I didn't notice that myself!" she shouted angry, her glowing hand going over Sasuke's forehead. Kakashi kneeled in front of Sasuke and looked at him for a moment.

"we need to rest. If we travel to the village now, his fever might go up. We need to find a camp adn stay there for the night. We will see how it goes from there."

Sakura nodded and helped Sasuke on Kakashi's back.

Naruto looked at his ex team mates.

"It's going to rain tonight." He said.

Kakashi looked up to the sky. Then he turned to Sakura.

"We need to find a good place to take shelter."

Naruto didn't say a thing when Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke ran away from him.

"**Are you going to let them leave like that?"**

Naruto sighed and looked at the direction the three were going.

He ran up to them with ease and stood in front of them, making them stop.

"Follow me."

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other before Kakashi nodded.

"I will try to not use my normal speed. Please try to keep up with me."

Then the stranger shot off. Kakashi and Sakura had a little bit of trouble to follow him. But the managed to be near him, till they reached a stone wall.

"There is nothing here." Sakura said, pointing at the wall.

The stranger smiled and performed a couple of handsigns. "Kai."

A small opening appeared. The stranger went in and beckoned them to follow. There was a great cave at the end of the tunnel. In the roof were three big holes who let in enough light.

"Lay your friend over there." The stranger pointed at a bed made of leaves. Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

The stranger noticed this and shrugged.

"to me it's a bed."

The stranger turned to Kakashi and Sakura. "you, get some water. There is a river on your right when you leave the cave. You get something to eat. I will make some medicie for your friend."

Sakura huffed. "I am Haruno Sakura and that is Hatake Kakashi! We're not you and you, understand?!"

The stranger pointed at Sasuke. "and what's his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The stranger just nodded. "whatever. Just go."

Sakura protested till Kakashi dragged her away.

When Naruto was sure that he and Sasuke were alone he walked over to Sasuke. He lowered his face mask and gave Sasuke a kiss on his lips.

"long time no see. Teme."

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Cute, ne? Next update is probably gonna be on Wednesday together with Beneath The Invisible Mask.**

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! Wieeeeeeeeeeeeh! –adds another cup of suger in her spoon of coffee-**

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make money out of this...:(**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke blinked. God, his head felt like it was going to split in two. He groaned and grabbed his head with his hand.

"awake?"

Sasuke turned his head around and looked at the blue eye that was looking at him.

"Kakashi?"

"No."

Sasuke sat up and looked around the cave.

"where are my comrades?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's question and layed his hand on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke blinked before slapping the hand away.

"where are my comrades?" he repeated.

"Do not worry. They are washing themselves in the stream up ahead."

Sasuke nodded but still looked suspicious at the stranger.

"do you want something to eat?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but the stranger grabbed some food of the fire anyway. He placed it in a big leaf and handed it over to Sasuke.

"you have to eat it with your hands, since I didn't expected visitors."

Sasuke looked at the flesh in front of him. Several plants and herbs lay on the flesh.

"Don't worry. Your comrades will be back any minute."

"what happened?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the meat with his finger. Snorting for his own caveman behavior. He would give everything right now for soem chopsticks...

"Your comrades were attacked by sound nin. I helped them to defeat the sound nin. But you were in a bad condition to be transported. So I took you here."

Sasuke took a bite of te flesh and was suprised it actually tasted good.

"why did you help us? Are you from Konoha?"

The stranger shook his head. "I am the guardian of this forest. I helped you since I hate sound ninja's."

"why?"

"they took something precious from me."

Sasuke wanted to what the hell he had meant by guardian of the forest but closed his mouth when the stranger looked almost sad.

Suddenly the stranger stood up and walked to the other side of the cave.

"I will prepare some other medicine. Please take your time with your meal."

Sasuke felt himself become calm. The voice of the stranger was soft and friendly. Even when he spoke in an almost bussines way. Sasuke noticed that the stranger walked on his toes, almost in an animal way. He also sat on his toes.

The stranger was his age or older and probably longer than him. Sasuke lookd at the black ends of the strangers hair and wondered how he got it in that way.

Suddenly a happy squeal was heard. Sasuke immidiately knew it was Sakura.

"Sasuke! Are you okay sitting up? Are you feeling well? Not dizzy at all?"

Kakashi just lifted hs hand as a greeting.

"I'm fine Sakura. Thanks to medicine man here."

Kakashi kneeled down at Sasuke.

"you should be more gratefull to 'medicine man'. His medical skills are amazing and his is kind enough to let us stay here. It is raining outside. And with your condition it was impossible to move you all teh way to the village."

Sasuke snorted.

"Have you finished your meal?" the stranger asked.

"yes."

The stranger sat by Sasuke and handed him another but smaller leaf, filled with green powder.

"It will work against the fever. Please eat it all."

Sasuke shot a look at Kakashi, who just nodded. So Sasuke swallowed it al in one bite. He made a face.

"I am sorry. I forgot to warn you. It is pretty sour."

The stranger smirked.

"who are you anyway?"

Sasuke asked, almost choking. Sakura turned around. "yeah, you never told us your name."

"You didn't ask for his name?" Sasuke asked. Sakura scratched the back of her head. "It was not really that important at the time."

The stranger stood up and made a bow.

"My name is Ryu Yasuo."

Team 7 gasped all at one time.

"The demon assassin." Sakura said breathless.

The stranger chuckled, not really fitting with his nickname.

"I often am called that, yes. But my real name is Ryu Yasuo. Please call me by that name. It will attract attention otherwise."

"Calm Dragon? Not really a name that fits you nickname..." Kakashi said.

"I did not ask for that nickname. It is giving to me."

Sasuke cocked his head. Yasuo almost spoke lord like. He did not use contractions and spoke every word like with pride. Still, he was al little bit shocked to be saved by The Demon Assassin.

Sasuke's pride got a big hole in it, at that time.

"so, what brings Konoha ninja this far from your village anyway?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi. Not really sure if it was okay to share their information with Yasuo. Even if he was the demon assassin. Kakashi nodded. So Sakura started.

"You know, the Uchiha massacre?"

Yasuo nodded.

"well, do you also know Uchiha Itachi? It's Sasuke's brother."

"I thought that guy was dead?"

Kakashi looked shocked.

"That was our mission. We heard rumors that Itachi was killed and we went to check it out. But Sasuke got poisened and we were forced to return to our village. Then we ran into those Sound nin. There were probably trying to kill Sasuke nnow he was weakened."

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I have infromation about Uchiha Itachi."

Team 7 looked at Yasuo.

"He is dead."

Sasuke grabbed Yasuo by his shirt. "who killed him? He was mine to kill!"

Yasuo grabbed Sasuke by his writs and forced him down again.

"I did."

"why?" Sasuke was suppose to sound angry but the pain in his wrists made it sound liek a whimper.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at the situation, not sure what to do.

"I was training. he was annoying, I killed him."

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke shivered at the tone of Yasuo's voice. Yasuo kneeled in front of Sasuke, still holding his wrists with one hand. With the other he grabbed Sasuke's chin and let his thumb go over the pink lips.

"You know. For an famous Uchiha. He was quite easy to kill."

Sasuke was to shocked with anger to move away. He felt locked by the almost lustfull way Yasuo looked at him.

"At the end he smiled. He was brave. That I must admit. He was dissapointed that I wasn't you, Sasuke. He wanted you for being the responsible one of his death."

Sasuke's eyes widened at teh infromation and he looked into the blue eye. Hoping to see some signs of lying. Unfortunately, he found none.

Suddenly Sasuke freed himself from Yasuo's grip and jumped back. He held a kunai ready in his hands.

"I do not wish to fight you, Sasuke."

"You only killed him because he was annoying! He was my reason for living! My brother was mine to kill!"

"I do not wish to fight."

Sasuke almost dropped his kunai, because of the tone Yasuo had used. He knew it was useless to fight the demon assassin. Yet he couldn't stop himself.

Sasuke rushed up to Yasuo. Yasuo sighed and dissapeared. Before Sasuke could even turn around, he felt a soft pain in his neck. He could do nothing when he drifted into teh darkness.

Kakashi and Sakura reached for their kunai. Yasuo hold up his hands, surrendering.

"I did not kill him. He will be out for a couple of hours."

Sakura rushed to Sasuke, keeping her eyes locked on Yasuo. She checked his pulse and nodded to Kakashi.

"he is unconsious."

"please leave." Yasuo said softly.

Sakura looked up.

"His fever is gone and he is okay to be transported. You both have had you rest. Please leave."

Sakura blinked a few times before she rushed to Yasuo and shot a fist at him. Which he easily dodged.

"How dare you knock out Sasuke and then tell us to leave! You will carry him personally to Konoha!"

Yasuo shot a look at Sakura wich made her flinch. Kakashi stepped between Yasuo and Sakura.

"Mah, Mah, Sakura he already gave us food and shelter. We should be thankfull."

"thankfull? He killed Itachi! He stole Sasuke's revenge! Then he knocked Sasuke out!"

Yasuo looked at Sasuke.

"I will bring him Konoha. Do not expect anything more though."

Sakura and Kakashi looked suprised.

"Gather your stuff. We will leave immidiately."

Kakashi ad Sakura didn't needed a second time to be told that. After 10 minutes they were ready to go.

Outside te cave Yasuo was already standing ready with Sasuke on his back.

"Yasuo."

Yasuo looked at Kakashi.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yasuo looked at Sakura who nodded and turned around. Kakashi led Yasuo, and the unconsious Sasuke, a few meters away from Sakura.

"what is it, Kakashi?"

"when are you stopping this act and are you showing your whisker marks, Naruto?"

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Ryu Yasuo really means calm dragon. I loved the name. I had to use it! XP**

**Next update? I have no idea. Maybe this Sunday, maybe next week.**** Thanks for reviewing and stuff and please vote for the poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**From now on I will u****se Yasuo instead of Naruto. Except for the times that we look from Naruto's point of view.**

**I don't own Naruto nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Yasuo smiled friendly. "my name is Yasuo, Hatake-san. Not Naruto."

Kakashi's expression darkened. "You know fully well, that your name is Naruto!"

"N-Naruto?"

Yasuo and Kakashi turned around to look at Sakura. Sakura looked from Kakashi to Yasuo. Yasuo sighed. "I do not know this Naruto were you are talking about."

Sakura looked shocked. "Naruto?! It's you isn't it?!" Sakura grabbed Yasuo by his arm and made him face her. She looked into the eye that wasn't covered with hair. yasuo looked bored. He moved Sasuke a little bit, so his arms wouldn't grow tired.

"It's you."

Yasuo sighed. "I am not, Haruno-san. Let us leave, we have a long way before we reach Konoha."

Sakura didn't let go of Yasuo's arm though. "Don't lie to me." Yasuo looked at Sakura's tears, then he freed himself from her grip. "I am not this Naruto your speaking of. No let us leave, or else I will leave you behind."

Sakura's eyes widened. This was not Naruto, it couldn't be. She had never heard Naruto use that tone. She looked at Kakashi, who just stood there ith narrowed eyes, looking at Yasuo's back, or rather Sasuke's back.

"sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head. "His eyes were so blue, that I thought..."

Sakura looked at Yasuo again. "they are the same blue, but there's no way that, that person is Naruto. He would never speak to us that way. Naruto is dead."

Sakura wiped away her tears and followed Yasuo. Kakashi looked at his students. His three students. 'there's no mistake about it, only Naruto had those blue eyes. He just changed. He changed into Yasuo.

Sakura's right in one way, this person is definately not Naruto anymore.'

**/////00000\\\\\**

"well, goodnight everyone." Sakura said, going into her tent. Yasuo lifted his hand and sighed.

"I can not believe it is evening already. I thought we could make it before nightfall."

Kakashi smiled at the demon assassin. "we could never keep up with your speed, Naruto."

Yasuo rolled his eyes and looked up to the dark sky. Then he looked at the little open field in the middle of the forrest. Three tents stood close to the camp fire. Sakura's tent was closed. Sasuke lay in hs tent, only it was open. He was still unconsious though.

"I am not this Naruto you keep talking about, now please stop using that name. I will not hesitate to kill you."

Kakashi poked the fire with a stick. "your hidden eye. It's red isn't it?"

Yasuo snickered. "Hatake-san, what are you intending? I know it is red and I am not ashamed of it or anything."

Kakashi looked at Yasuo. Yasuo sighed. "It's Kyuubi." Yasuo stiffened at the mention of the nine tailed monster. "I can tell it's Kyuubi. My sharingan won't forget the chakra of that demon. You eye is leaking that fox his chakra."

Yasuo laid his hand over the red eye. "Hatake-san."

"Sensei for you." Yasuo looked at Kakashi's serious and determended face. Then he let his arms fall.

"Hatake-san, I will not return to Konoha."

Kakashi blinked of suprise and then looked confused. "Naruto, do you understand what you are saying? You have been gone for 5 years! You told us in the letter that you were coming back!" Kakashi hissed.

Yasuo frowned. "go back to that place? Never."

"then why are you bringing Sasuke back?"

Yasuo looked away from Kakashi's stare. "He will wake up tommorow morning, I will leave as soon as Uchiha-san is awake."

"Do you even know what we've been through, since you have been gone?!"

Yasuo looked at Kakashi again, bored. "I do not care. You should have let it go and go back to your lives. It is not like there has changed something, is it?"

Kakashi flinched. Then he punched the ground with his fist. Yasuo raised an eyebrow. He had never seen Kakashi lose his temper. "what do you mean, Naruto?! Everyone thinks you are on a mission!"

"why is that?" Yasuo asked, his curiosity winning it from his bastard attitude.

Kakashi sighed and closed his visible eye. "Tsunade-sama send you on a long term mission, at least, that is what everyone thinks. She has never doubted that you would once return to the village."

"that was her choice."

"you wrote it in your letter, Naruto! You promised that you would come back!"

There fell a silence. A wind blew some leaves up, letting a leave land on yasuo's feet. He picked it up and held it in the sky, next to the moon.

"do you remember the time that you explained us what the stone of the fallen ninja meant?"

Kakashi looked down, smiling at the memory.

"I know that on that stone...there is a name written on it."

Kakashi stiffened, not looking up. His eye's darkened.

"That name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"..."

"Hokage-sama, gave up."

Kakashi rested his head in his hands, not knowing what to say.

"My name is on that stone for two years. She gave up, hatake-san. How could I return to Konoha, when I am supose to be dead?"

Yasuo's tone was scary calm and Kakashi shivered. "It was not Hokage-sama's choice. The elders didn't believed her when you didn't returned after three years, that you were alive."

"You know Hatake-san?"

"...what?" Kakashi was afraid that Naruto didn't believe him.

"I will go to Konoha."

Kakashi looked up, shocked. "wha-?"

"I will go back to get that name of that stone. Uzumaki Naruto didn't die."

Kakashi was stunned.

"Kakashi, go get some sleep. We will leave early in the morning."

"how about you?"

"you know the eye? I merged with Kyuubi a couple of years ago. I don't need much sleep."

Kakashi nodded in understandment. "You will have to explain that to me when we are in Konoha. But it indeed explains the eye."

When Kakashi had closed his tent Naruto let himself fall on his back and closed his eyes.

"**Kit, you are really sure?"**

"I want my name of that stupid stone."

"**what kind of fucking reason is that?"**

"I did not die in a mission nor did I die honorable. I do not want my death to be a lie."

"**You know, kit, sometimes you suprise me..."**

"what do you mean?"

"**you're a fucking drama queen."**

"..."

"**..."**

"...you could have at least called me king, you know..."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke turned around. He mummbled some words and yawned. Then he blinked. Why was he in his tent?

"..."

That stupid demon brat!

Sasuke grabbes ome clothes and put them on. When he put on his pants, something hit him. When had he taken his clothes off? Or rather, who had taken his clothes off?

"You awake?"

Sasuke looked next to him, where the sound had came from. A curled up demon assassin lay next to him. The said person stretched himself like an animal and yawned. Then he shook his body, like a wet dog and sat up.

"what's wrong? Is your pants stuck?"

"did you take my clothes off?!"

Yasuo flinched at Sasukes loud voice and cvered his ears. "Can you speak softer? The sun just got up."

"what are you doing in my tent?"

"well, I can not sleep with Haruno-san for she is a girl and Hatake-san is a pervert. You were unconsious most of the time anyway."

"did you take my clothes off?" Sasuke hissed, grabbing his tent-mate by his shirt.

"yes, I did." Yasuo said, smiling. "you were sweating in your sleep and you kept moaning, so I figured you needed to cool down."

Sasuke let go of Yasuo and blushed. Yasuo stared at Sasuke, who was not facing Yasuo. "what kind of dream did you have Sasuke?" he asked, smirking.

"N-Nothing."

"You are blushing."

"am not!"

"My god, did you have one of those hormones raged teenage boys dream?"

Sasuke got even redder and Yasuo snickered. "you did, did you not?!"

"Sasuke! Naruto! Stop with fighting and get out of the tent already!" Both of the boys stopped with moving, they both looked at the shadow on the other side of the tent.

"I-I mean, Yasuo-kun. ...I'm sorry. You sounded so much like a friend from long ago..."

Yasuo's expression darkened and he got out of the tent without even bothering to give Sasuke on look.

"who is this Naruto, you keep talking about? He already annoys me to death and I do not even know him." He asked irritated. Sakura started to fume with her clothing and looked down.

"he died a long time ago. You remind me of him."

"well, it is not possible for me to be him since he is dead. Now shut up about him."

Kakashi flinched at the harsh tone and looked wary to Sasuke, who came out of the tent.

"Don't talk about him like that!"

Yasuo just snorted. "let us go."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Yasuo had been walking for a couple of hours now. In total silence. It was driving Sakura insane. She glanced over at Kakashi, who was just reading his book. Then to Sasuke, who was just looking forward, hands in his pocket. Then to Yasuo, who walked a couple of meters in front of them.

"ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"why is he still going with us to Konoha?"

"he has something to take care of."

"oh..what is it?"

"I don't know."

"okay..."

Sakura frowned, that didn't help at all. She looked at Yasuo who was sniffing in the air, looking around.

"ne, Yasuo-kun?"

Yasuo turned around. He raised his eyebrow, waiting patiently for Sakura to start talking.

"how old are you?"

"21."

"...you're kidding."

"No."

"O-Okay..."

"uhm...do you have any family?"

Sasuke looked at Yasuo, he remembered what Yasuo had said in the cave. _"they took something precious from me."_ Sasuke wondered if it was a family member.

"I do not have a family."

"what do you mean, Yasuo-kun?"

"I have been alone since I was born."

"but, you had to grow up somewhere, and since you're a ninja...What village did you belong to?"

Yasuo stopped at Sakura's question and the pink haired girl was a little bit scared; did she go to far?

"Well, I lived in a village, but I never really belonged there..."

Kakashi flinched at the answer and looked sad. He looked over his book and noticed that the Konoha gates were in sight.

"guys, were home."

Sakura gave a smal smile, looking unsure to Yasuo, who almost glared the gates to death. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'**Kit, you're home'**

'More like, died and gone to hell...'

'**yep, but since the stone is in hell, you can not go to heaven, ne?'**

Yasuo glanced over to Sasuke, and looked at Sasuke's hair. then his eyes went lower and lower.

'**I can't believe my host is gay.'**

'I can not believe that Sasuke still has his cute ass.'

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next time: the group enters Konoha! I think it will be up on 31 January.**

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why? Because I love you all very much :3**

**I don't own Naruto nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Yasuo touched the gates with his right hand, letting his vingers follow the patterns of the paint. His face was frowned.

"Yasuo-kun? Is everything alright?"

"yes, gates always remind me of cages, that is all." Yasuo gave Sakura a smal smile, who looked very confused.

Kakashi went to the wall and knocked on a little wooden hatch that was right next to the gates. A moment later it was opened. Kakashi discussed something with, as Naruto had guessed from the growling, Kiba. Then he closed the hatch and signed everyone to step back.

"why are the gates closed?" Naruto asked, remembering that the gates allways were open when he was around, during day.

"There is a visitor from the Sunagakure. This is just extra security." Sakura explained. Yasuo nodded. Slowly the gates opened, only a little bit though. The group enetered Konoha.

As soon as Yasuo entered, he was last, he felt something sniffing on him. He looked up to the enormous dog that was standing in front of him. He was white and had brown spots on his ears, which almost touched the ground. Yasuo took a step back and let the dog sniff his hand. The dog eyed Yasuo for a moment and then licked his hand. Yasuo smiled and bowed. The giant dog looked at the yasuo, bent one paw and lowered his head.

The group watched in great facination to the two and Sasuke skillfully raised his eyebrow. "Akamaru!" Yasuo looked up and saw that somebody was sitting on the dog. The man lifted his hand and grinned, showing his canines. "Yo."

Yasuo nodded and patted Akamaru on his nose. "he is very big." "I know, raised him m'self. He normally isn't very keen on strangers. I'm suprised." "I have a good bond with animals."

Kiba jumped of Kiba's back and slammed Yasuo on his hsoulder. "I know, you're the guardian of the forrest, ne?"

"that is how I see myself, yes."

Kiba took a step back and looked at the man in front of him. "You look more like a demon assassin, though you are nicer then I expected."

"Just because I killed, does not mean I am emo." He stated matter of factly. Kiba laughed and slammed Yasuo on his back. "I like you!"

Yasuo smiled friendly. "thank you." Suddenly Kiba slammed himself on his head. "ah! Wait, you have to fill in something. Some city bussiness stuff, you know."

Kiba handed a clipboard with paper and penover to Yasuo. Kiba watched as Yasuo filled in the forms.

"Name.: Ryu Yasuo

Age: 21

Rank: -

Village: -

Clan: -

Reason for visit: -"

Kiba looked at the form with his eyebrows raised. "you know, Hokage-sama will not like this." He said, taking back the clipboard.

"that is okay. If she needs anything, she can come to me."

"Yasuo-kun, are you coming?" Sakura walked over to them. "we need to go now, so that we can report everything to Tsunade-sama."

"very well, I will see you around... ...what is you name?"

"Kiba! And me dog's name is Akamaru."

"okay, see you around Kiba, Akamaru."

Yasuo followed Sakura to the other and smiled. "so, what do you think of Kiba?" Sakura asked, hoping not to walk in silence again.

"The Inuzika clan is known for their good breeding skills, but that dog was amazing. I have respect for Kiba, he must love his dog very much."

Sakura and Yasuo started talking about the Inuzika clan, meanwhile Sasuke kept staring at Yasuo's back.

"Glaring gives you wrinkles, you should cut that of, Sasuke." Kakashi said, reading his book, yet walking around everyone in front of him.

Sasuke let out a small 'Hn' and looked at the streets. After a moment, his eyes wondered up to Yasuo again. He couldn't shake of this weird feeling. Kiba had been right, Akamaru was always very carefull against strangers. Yet he accepted Yasuo by only one touch.

'why the hell is he even still here? Didn't he said that villages reminded him of cages? He could've just left when he knew when I was awake again...

I want to know what he is doing here. If he doesn't like villages, then he must have a pretty damn good reason to stay here. And I'm gonna find out that reason, wether he likes it or not.'

Kakashi looked at his student, hoping to see an upportunity to make a joke again. But what he saw made him almost scream. That was the darkest aura he had ever seen...My god, who knew Uchiha's look really weird when the laugh evilly?

**/////00000\\\\\**

"You're the demon assassin..."

"Yes, Hokage-sama.'

"You killed Uchiha Itachi."

"yes, Hokage-sama."

"while you were training."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"what rank are you?"

"I have none, Jiraiya-sama."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both shot each other a look again, before the looked at the man in front of them. The both had no idea what to do. Tsunade looked at her desk and picked up the form that she got per bird.

"your real name is Ryu Yasuo. You're 21. you don't belong to a village, nor clan, nor do you know your own rank."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, why did Kakashi tell her to interupt her important meeting with the kazekage, to listen to a guy who totally said nothing? Okay, she must admit it, it was pretty cool to have the demon assassin standing in you office. She had rumors that he would never enter a village and that he only lives in the forrest, yet he was standing right in front of her. And this was not so boring as the meeting...

"where do you come from."

"somewhere I would rather be then here."

Tsunade looked up from the paper. "you lost me."

"a lot of people tend to get lost, Hokage-sama."

"No, she mean that she doesn't understand what you're doing here then." Jiraiya explained, not believing that the demon assassin was this stupid...

"ah, I see."

The elders both waited for Yasuo to explain the reason, but he just kept on smiling. Tsunade sighed.

"then what are you doing here?"

"I am here to get my name of a certain stone."

Was being stuck in a village infecting his brain or something? Tsunade blinked. "what stone?"

"the stone for ninja who have fallen in battle." Yasuo said, his smile dissapearing. His eyes were focused on Tsunade and she suddnely felt like a prey, trapped in a corner.

"what do you mean, Ryu-san?" Jiraiya asked, noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Yasuo closed his eyes. an awkward silence fell.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kakashi entered after Tsunade gave him permission. "Is everything alright?"

"you know Kakashi, I've no idea what your doing, but whatever you're intending to do, it isn't working."

Kakashi sighed and walked in to the office, closing the door behind him. "do you know his reason to stay?"

"Ryu-san wants his name of the memorial stone, but that doesn't make sence, he isn't...on...it..." Tsunade's words became softer at the end of teh sentence. She locked eyes with Yasuo again and looked at him closely.

"Can you take that face mask of, Ryu-san?" she asked, or more ordered.

"I can, but I do not particulary want to."

Tsunade stood up, and planedt her hands fast on the desk. The chair fell backwards and landed with a bang on the ground. Breaking the silence. Yasuo didn't look suprised, like the other men in the room. He even looked bored, with his hands lazily in his pockets.

"take off your mask, Ryu Yasuo!" she hissed.

Yasuo stared into Tsunade's eyes. then he sighed and shook his head. He lifted his right hand from his pocket and lowered his face mask, revealing the whisker like marks, a symbol for having Kyuubi.

Tsunade's hands on her desk formed fists and she looked down at the desk. Naruto looked uninterested, as always and didn't show any emotion as he saw tears fall on the wood of the desk.

"Naruto..." she whispered softly.

Naruto let his tongue go past on of his canines, but didn't take his eyes of the crying woman. Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and wacked him softly on his head.

"you shouldn't make a woman cry, idiot."

"you are also crying Jiraiya-sama."

"ass."

"hentai."

"stupid."

"k rated writer."

Jiraiya gasped. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over till he was standing in front of the desk.

"I am home."

Tsunade gasped slightly, then she looked up.

"welcome home, Naruto."

**/////00000\\\\\**

**N****ext update still stands for 31 January. Thank you very much for reviewing or stuff like that :3**

**My author notes are really long, ne? Maybe I should make them shorter XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, But I was having trouble to update. The log-in page wouldn't work!**

**Warning! Some NarutoxGaara. ****Or rather KyuubixShukaku. It's gonna be NarutoxSasuke, don't worry.**

**I don't own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////0000\\\\\**

"_welcome home."_

Naruto bowed to the answer and took a step back again. "I would like to take part in the jounin exams."

Tsunade wiped away some tears and stared confused at Naruto. "what? Why?"

"If I want to become an official ninja again, I need to know my rank. Do I not?"

"You're coming back to Konoha again?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"no."

"then, why?" the sannin ask at the same time.

"I do not want to be known as an missing nin, nor do I want to be known as a ordinary murderer. I am a ninja."

Tsunade blinked sadly at the answer. Then she shook her head and pulled a drawer open from her desk. Naruto pulled his face-mask up again and checked if his hair was still covering his red eye. He just smiled when jiraiya looked at him suspiciously.

"aha!"

Tsunade showed the item in her hands to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "a headband from Sunagakure?"

"I know you did some things for Suna, and you can pretend you're from Suna. If we lett you participate as an Konoha ninja, there will be asked questions. This way nobody will suspect a thing."

Naruto eyed the headband carefully, but he knew that there was no other way without getting suspicous. He took the band and wrapped it around his leg, just above his shuriken holster.

"Before you go Naruto, I want to do a check up on you."

Naruto glared at Tsunade. "why?"he asked cold. Tsunade shot a look at jiraiya before looking at Naruto again. "we have a theory that the seal of the yondaime is getting weaker. We ...want to be sure and to see if you're okay."

"You want to know if I am a danger for the village." Naruto stated. Tsunade looked at Naruto. Then she nodded. "also that, yes."

"Fine."

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and smiled. "then we first go to the Kazekage, we need to inform him of our plans."

Naruto bowed. "yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's eyes saddened a little bit, but she kept on smiling. "Kakashi, can you make sure that Ryu Yasuo is participating in the jounin exams? Jiraiya, can you tell Sakura and Sasuke?"

"No."

The adults looked suprised at Naruto. "No one needs to know about this, tell it to someone and I will not hesitate to kill."

Jiraiya gulped. "If you don't want it, we won't tell. But not even Sakura and Sasuke?"

"No."

Jiraiya nodded. "then I will make sure security knows."

Tsunade nodded and guided Naruto out of the office. She glanced at Naruto and smiled. He had grown so tall...

**/////00000\\\\\**

"are you sure, Kazekage?" shizune asked, looking over the forms. Gaara nodded. Then both of them looked up when somebody knocked on the door.

"yes?"

Tsunade entered the room, a grin on her face. Shizune immidiatlley got a weird feeling, she almost shivered. Gaara just raised an eyebrow.

"we have a special guest."

Shizune looked behind Tsunade, to the open door, but nobody was there. "Uhm. Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade turned around and sighed. "that was your cue!" she rolled her eyes.

Yasuo entered the room. "Hokage-sama, was that supose to be a joke?"

"It was more fun this way!"

Yasuo merily rolled his eyes and suddenly noticed Shizune. He smiled and made a small bow. Shizune bowed back. "who is this, Tsunade-sama?"

"This is Ryu Yasuo, he will be participating in the jounin exams as a suna nin."

"you're the demon assassin?" she blurted out. Then she realised what she had done and covered her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry! I just blurted it out and-"

"It is okay, but I would rather have you call me Yasuo."

Shizune nodded. Then she heard something next to her and she looked at the Kazekage. She almost fell from her chair from what she saw.

Gaara's face was just as red as his hair. The pencil in his hand fell on the desk and he just stared at Yasuo. His mouth was open, but nothing came out of it.

Tsunade looked questionly at Yasuo and then at Shizune. Yasuo looked at Shizune and nodded.

"Shizune, it's Naruto."

Shizune immidiately looked at Tsunade again. "what? Naruto? Is he okay? Wher is he? Is he dead? Did they found him?"

"shizune!"

"Yes?"

Tsunade pointed to Yasuo. "this is Naruto." Shizune laughed. "There's no way that's Naruto!" Yasuo lowered his facemask. Shizune's jaw dropped, then she stood up and hugged Naruto. "Naruto! I missed you so much!"

Naruto softly freed himself from the hug and smiled. "It is nice to see that you are doing fine, Shizune-san." Shizune blinked at the way Naruto had spoken, but shrugged it off.

"Naruto...?"

The three looked at the Kazekage, who had seemed to come out of his trance. Naruto smirked at the redhead and walked over to him. He kneeled in front of him and lowered his head. "Kazekage."

Gaara got even redder and Shizune and Tsunade shot each other a look. "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, can you please the room. I need to discuss some things with Kazekage."

Tsunade looked at Gaara, but left with shizune when he nodded. Once the door was closed Naruto looked up to Gaara.

"Naruto, what are you planning? Why are you-?" Gaara swallowed the rest of his words as Naruto stood up. He then bowed over Gaara and planted a kiss on the kazekage's forehead. Gaara looked down nervously, a warm feeling spreading through his body. "Look at me Shukaku." Naruto growled. Black eyes with yellow pupils looked up to red eyes.

Kyuubi burried his head in Shukaku's neck and sniffed softly, making Shukakau tense up.

"You haven't been unfaithfull, have you?"

"N-No..." Shukaku breathed out as a tongue licked his neck. "I will never be, Kyuubi-sama."

"Good." Kyuubi planted a soft kiss in his uke's neck. He almost growled from the moan that he got as a reward.

"Kyuubi-sama, ...they are waiting, we c-can..." the rest of the sentence was interupted by a soft kiss. "we can't what?"

"we can't do it now." Shukaku softly whispered blushing again. Kyuubi smirked and licked a spot in the neck that was in front of him. Shukaku gasped when he felt Kyuubi suck. Hard. Shukaku let out a groan and tilted his head, so Kyuubi had more access.

Shukaku gasped when a tongue flicked on the new hickey. "this way everyone will know, that you are mine and only mine."

Shukaku softly kissed his master on his lips and looked into the blood red eyes. "Yes, Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi patted Shukaku on his head. "Okay, we wait till we have some time on their own. Okay?"

Shukaku nodded, blushing. Then his black eyes grew white again and green eyes looked confused to the blond that was standign over him. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto groaned in response. "are you okay, Gaara?" "yeah, you?" "My head hurts. Stupid fox."

"**watch your mouth kit."**

'well, then you shouldn't have sex everytime we meet Gaara! Do you know how embarrassing it is?!'

"**I need him to know who's the boss****, kit."**

'screw him in your head, not with our bodies! Last time you left us naked in one bed!'

"**ah, come on. You both know you liked it."**

Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration. "naruto?" Naruto looked at Gaara, who looked concerned at Naruto. "It is alright, Kyuubi is being annoying. That is all."

"we ...we should let..."

Naruto nodded. "yeah, we should let them in."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Tsunade and shizune both almost couldn't stand anymore. Their knees were shaking and they were both blushing. As soon as they had stood outside, their ears were attached to the door.

As soon as the first groan had reached their ears...well, that was a different story. So when Naruto opened the door, the ladies fell in to the room, face down.

"you have been listening?" Naruto asked, grinning. Tsuande pulled herself and shizune up.

"No, of course not. We were just both leaning against the door."

"with your face to the door?"

"..."

"..."

"Fine! We were listening!"

shizune kept looking down, afraid to face Naruto or Gaara. "w-why did you do ...that?"

Naruto snickered and Gaara snorted. "Kyuubi was just checking Shukaku if he staid loyal while we were away."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "you mean, you're losing control?"

Naruto shook his head and he wipe away the hair for his rigth eye. "I merged with him a couple of years ago. We can comunicate. And I am stronger, but it is easier for me to lose control. Kyuubi can take oevr in a matter of seconds if he wants to. Everytime we come near a jinchuuriki, he wants to check if they staid loyal to him. Kind of annoying actually, but I learned to deal with it."

Tsunade and Shizune blinked. "You mean, you have sex everytime you come close to a jinchuuriki?"

Naruto nodded. Then he pointed to Gaara. "although I did not have any sex with Gaara yet. But that is only because you are here."

Shizune looked at the blushing Kazekage, then she looked at the deadly calm Naruto. It was like they had switched personalities...

"should we leave, or something...?"

She asked uncertain of what to do. Naruto looked at Gaara, who shook his head. "No, it is okay. We can hold it out. By the way, Tsunade-sama. Can we take the examination now? I want to search for a place to sleep before nightfall."

Tsunade gaped for a moment at him and then turned around. "sure, follow me!"

Before she walked out of the door, she whispered something to shizune, who nodded.

Naruto and shizune left the room and neither of the remaining people knew what to do.

"Kazekage-sama. I think I have every information that we need. I think you can return to you brother and sister." Shizune said.

Gaara gave a quick nod, grabbed al the papers he needed and practically ran out of the door, not facing Shizune. Shizune sighed.

'_Get Naruto a bodyguard while he is in town. And make sure he has a place to sleep.'_

Shizune looked outside. What the hell was she going to do? Who would be perfect to bodyguard such a kid...? Shizune noticed a black bird that flew past the building. She blinked a couple of times before she smirked.

Problem solved.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke sneezed.

"you alright, Sasuke?"

"yeah, I'm fine, Sakura."

Sakura looked unsure to Sasuke, but shrugged it of. Suddenly a nurse came up to them. "Ryu-san is being examined by Tsunade-sama. Do you want to go there? It's okay if you come, Tsunade-sama said."

"yeah, sure." Sakura said and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Together they followed the nurse.

'Now, we're finally going to see what is underneath that mask!' Inner Sakura shouted.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update? 3 February. See you then :3**

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff! Please vote for the poll. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA! Please sent me a message.**

**Well, people, you have your smut sequel to Beneath the Invisible Mask. So please be happy with it and don't throw pointy objects in my direction!**

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of the white door. Behind it was Ryu Yasuo. The demon assassin. Without his facemask.

"..are you going to enter...?" The nurse asked, wondering if they had become statues.

"eh? Ah! Yes, we're going to enter...just...hold on..." sakura's hand floated above the knob of the door. Even Sasuke didn't say anything. His body was stiff and for some reason he was nervous.

Suddenly the door opened and Sakura started to scream of shock, wich made the nurse also scream wich made Sasuke jump. Yasuo raised on eyebrow. "are you entering?"

Sakura nodded fast and Sasuke followed as well. Glaring at Yasuo if he dared to say anything. Yasuo nodded at the nurse, who smiled back. Tsunade sai a small hallo while she was writing something down at her desk. In the middle of the room there was a bed.

"please take a seat, Yasuo-san. Sasuke, Sakura you can sit over there."

"Is it really okay, Tsunade-sama? If we stay here to watch?"

"well, I don't have any problems and Yasuo said it was okay if you came over. I don't think Yasuo minds it."

Sakura looked at Yasuo who just smiled. "you are a medical ninja, right, Haruno-san?"

"Y-Yes. I have been studying under Tsunade-sama."

"Then it would be okay if you watch."

"and what about Sasuke-kun?"

Yasuo just smiled at her and staid silent. 'I want him to be here. I want him to see my pain.'

Sakura looked puzzled at Yasuo, but shrugged it off. Sasuke felt a little bit nervous. It was normal that medical ninja were here, but what the hell was he doing here? He had no connection at all with Yasuo, what so ever. And he didn't like the way that Yasuo was looking at him. Was he gay?

Omg. Ryu Yasuo was gay. That was it! Sasuke smirked. That could be good blackmail material when he would ask Yasuo abotu his reasons to stay here.

"I want Sasuke here, because I am going to tell something important. He will find my information interesting."

Sasuke raised on eyebrow. Something interesting? He started to get angry. _"You know. For an famous Uchiha. He was quite easy to kill."_ If he was going to say something like that again, he was going to kill him. He didn't care if it was the demon assassin or not. His brother was his to kill. He was going to kill him and revive the clan. Then he would die happily. End of story. But no. This stranger was putting dust in the food. He was messing with Sasuke's plans.

"okay, Yasuo-kun. I think I would be great if you start to get of that bandages first."

Yasuo nodded. He took of his gloves and started to unwrap the bandages on his arms. Slowly some skin was seen and in a few seconds Tsunade regretted her command. The skin undereath Yasuo's bandages was not smooth anymore. It was filled with scars and burns. Only a few spots were free, not covered.

Sasuke almost felt like he was looking at something that was supose to be kept hidden, so he looked away. Sakura gasped at the damaged skin and Tsunade silently grabbed her papers. Yasuo was about to reveal his other arm, but Tsunade stopped him.

"are you sure you want to continue? I can do this privately if you want..." Tsunade glanced at Sasuke and Sakur awo both felt nervous. Yasuo shook his head. "It is okay. I am fine with it."

When Yasuo was done, he only had his pants on and his facemask. Tsunade looked at the seal that was drawn on Yasuo's stomach. It was blood red. On his chest was a scar that looked like someone tried to slice him in two. Across his whole body were scars, burns, bite marks, claw marks and some bruises.

"you do not become strong without fighting." Yasuo just stated matter of factly. Tsunade let her hand go Yasuo's shoulder blade, there was a big burn on it. "Some wounds...they were supose to be lethal. This burn here means you got directly it by a fire justu. And this close by the neck, it's almost impossible to servive that. And that scar on you chest. If it was really that deep when I think it was, there's no wayyou could have survived that."

"I am standing here right now, am I not?" Yasuo pointed at the seal on his stomach. "I have a friend inside me. I am still alive because of him."

"yasuo?"

"yes, what is it Haruno-san?"

"Did you know a Naruto...?"

Yasuo blinked at the question and then closed his eyes, frowning. "what kind of realtionship do you have with this Naruto? You keep asking about him. You told me he was dead. Will you be so kidn to shut up about him?"

Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke flinched at the cold tone of his voice. "don't talk about Naruto like that!" Sasuke hissed. He laid a arm around Sakura who was crying.

"what do you want to know about Naruto?" Yasuo asked, annoyed. Sakura smiled sadly between her tears. "I-It's just that he was a jinchuuriki just like you, and he left...and I just thought that you maybe knew him."

"you just said that Naruto was dead."

"He died on a mission two years ago. Not even his body was found." Sasuke said, glaring at Yasuo. Yasuo raised an eyebrow.

"Haruno-san. I am sorry I made you cry. Sasuke, I did not mean to speak of your teammate that way, I apoligize."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura let out a shaky 'it's okay'. Tsunade looked worried at Yasuo. It felt like Yasuo acted like Naruto was really dead. "Yasuo-san..."

"yes, Hokage-sama."

"you know Naruto, don't you?"

Tsunade wanted to see it with her own eyes. if Naruto had really died, if there was no way back. Yasuo shot her a glare, then he saw the sadness in her eyes and he sighed.

"If you are talking about Uzumaki Naruto, then yes."

Sakura's head shot up. "you know Naruto?!" Yasuo raised his hand. "Yes, but it was only for a couple of weeks. He arrived badly injured at my place and I took care of him. When he was able to walk again, he left. I have not seen him since. Apperently he died, as you say yourself."

"he staid a couple of weeks and he was only able to walk again?" Tsunade asked, wondering if Yasuo was telling a lie. If he spoke the truth then he was now talking about himself. Yasuo nodded on Tsunade's question. "That demon, Kyuubi was his savior, without him, he wouldn't have lived."

Tsunade looked at Yasuo and saw in his eye that he spoke the truth. She nodded as a thank you and Yasuo gave her smile. "I am sorry, that I have nothing more to tell you."

"I-It's okay, Yasuo-kun." Sakura said wiping away her tears. Yasuo nodded and turned to Tsunade again. "Hokage-sama, could you please continue with you examination?"

Tsunade nodded and wrote down every scar and mark that was on Yasuo's body. Meanwhile Yasuo told Sasuke and Sakura that he was going to enter the jouninexams.

"really? Then you can keep an eye out for Sasuke!" Sakura said happily, winking at Yasuo. Yasuo raised an eyebrow. "you mean Sasuke is not a jounin?"

"I wasn't allowed to enter the jouninexams untill now." Sasuke said, twisting a kunai around his vingers.

"why not?"

Sasuke glared at Yasuo and Sakura giggled nervously. "well, it doesn't matter! Are you going as a Konoha ninja, Yasuo-kun?"

"No, I will be going as a ninja from Suna."

"suna?"

"I have helped them several times and have a good bond with the Kazekage."

"you're friends?" Sakura asked. Yasuo snickered.

"yeah, something like that."

Sasuke shivered. For some reason he didn't feel quite right with that answer...

**/////00000\\\\\**

"what?!" Sasuke asked loudly, cause he did not yell. Tsunade didn't look up from her paper. The four of them were back in the office.

"Yasuo-san is staying with you untill the Jounin exams are over. He doesn't have a place to stay nor does he has any money. You will take after him while he is in town."

"But why me?"

"Because you have a whole mansion for your own and a lot of spare rooms. See it as a mission, Sasuke. Money for food and other things for Yasuo-san will be paid back at the end of this mission."

"I'm not going to miss my training or other mission because of him."

"you don't have any mission, since the jounin exams are coming up and you can train together. That's even better then alone." Sakura said, hoping to calm Sasuke down.

"Sasuke, I will not be in your way. Do not worry." Sasuke turned to Yasuo and sighed. "fine. Follow me."

Yasuo and Sasuke left the room. Tsunade massaged her temples. "this is going to be a long week..."

"Hokage-sama."

"yes?"

"...never mind. It's kinda funny, that Yasuo knew Naruto..." Sakura's expression changed. She looked sad to the ground. Tsunade looked worried to her student. She knew that Sakura blamed herself for Naruto's death. Sakura believed that she had scared Naruto away. Tsunade had explained when Naruto left, that he went on a very dangerous long term mission because he wanted to be away for Konoha. Sakura blamed herself for dealing the final blow when she started to date Sasuke. She knew that Naruto was heart broken, but she hadn't cared at that point.

Sasuke also blamed himself for Naruto's death, but only Tsunade knew of that. Almost everyone of the people who knew Naruto, blamed themselves. Mostly because they didn't help him, they just ignored him. Tsunade knew that the pain was healing over the past few years. But she was wondering if Yasuo was going to heal that wound, or just going to rip it open...

"Sakura..."

"yes, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade wondered, she looked at Sakura. She wondered if she should tell Sakura. "yasuo-san..."

"yes?"

"Be kind to him, okay? Why don't you show him around town tommorow?"

Sakura nodded smiling. "yes, I think he would love that."

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update? I'm not sure yet, because I have a exam week coming up. I know it's gonna be somewhere next week, so just look out for it :3**

**Thanks for reviewing or adding this to your favo's! Please vote for the poll.**

**When I have received a 100 voters, I will start on the story of the arranged marriage, between Sasuke and Naruto. Okay? X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this.**** Short, ne ;3**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Yasuo sniffed in the air. His eyes were closed and he turned his head to the direction where the wind was coming from.

"what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, irritated. Why had they asked him to take care of this stupid pet?! It was like he took care of a big dog...Maybe he could ask Kiba if they had room for him...

"just picking up a weird scent."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He also sniffed the fresh air. The only thing he could smell was the wind. And...food. "you hungry?" Sasuke asked. Yasuo turned around. "A little bit yes, I haven not eaten for a day or so."

"come, I take you to Ichiraku's." "what is Ichiraku?" Sasuke shot a worried look at Yasuo. Yasuo just looked confused. Sasuke gave a small smile and turned around. He started to walk into the direction where the smell of food had come from. Yasuo shrugged and followed him. Sasuke didn't know what was going on, but for some reason it had hurt. His heart and chest just tightened and the air seemed far away. Sasuke took a deep breath. 'calm down, Sasuke.'

"Itai!"

Sasuke looked next to him, where Yasuo stood on one foot and held his other one in his hands. "I stepped in some glass." He said and pulled the bloody piece out of his foot. He threw it away and let his fingers slide over the little wound. After a few seconds, the wound was gone and Yasuo put his foot down, leaned on it, nodded and walked on.

"wha- Why are you walking on your toes? Don't you have shoes?" Sasuke asked, walking next to the demon assassin. Yasuo looked at his feet. "I have walked barefooted as long as I can remember."

"you look like an animal. You should put on some shoes."

"what do you mean, I look like an animal? Just because I have no shoes on?"

"That's one of the things."

"and what are the others?"

"You sit like an animal, you shake yourself like a wet dog, you have no shoes on, you sniff whenever you want it and you probably don't know how to eat with chopsticks."

"I do know how to eat with chopsticks."

"and the rest?"

"I will not deny them. If those actions will make me look like an animal, then so be it."

"you really don't care what everyone thinks do you?"

"why should I?" Yasuo gave a sad smile. "If I would listen to what everyone says, I would not be able to live."

Sasuke looked at Yasuo. Yasuo looked at the villagers that were passing by. "It is if I can hear there inner thoughts. On the outside, they smile. But on the inside they spit on me. Why do think they call me the demon assassin? It not something like a cute petname."

Sasuke stared at Yasuo. Yasuo blinked. "ah! Sorry, I let myself go." "You look so much like him..." Sasuke whispered.

"Uzumaki-san said the same thing about me." Yasuo closed his eyes at the memory. "we didn't talk much, I was like we just knew what the other was thinking."

"did he...Did he say something about Konoha, or us?" Sasuke asked, not looking Yasuo in the eye.

"No. I didn't even know he was from this village, till you mentioned him."

"Aha.." Sasuke took a deep breath. The air was gone for a second.

"you do not look to happy with that answer, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't answer and Yasuo left it alone. They walked on, till they arrived at Ichiraku's. "Hey, Sasuke!" The man greeted the raven. Sasuke lifted his hand and sat down at one of the seats. He patted on the chair next to him. "who's your friend, Sasuke?"

"Yasuo. He is participating in the jounin exams."

Yasuo took place on the chair and sniffed in the air. "it smells delicious."

The man laughed. "thanks! Now, what do you want to eat? Sasuke, you want the usual?"

"yes."

Yasuo looked at Sasuke before grabbing the menucard and scanning the pictures. He pointed on something that looked nice and he showed it to the man. He nodded and walked away.

"Do you come here often, Sasuke?"

"yeah, every Friday."

"Is the food that good?"

Sasuke shook his head. "nothing compares to food from your mother, doesn't it?"

"I supose so."

Sasuke looked at Yasuo. "ah! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It is alright. Sasuke, it was a long time ago since you had food from home, is it not?"

Sasuke expression darkened. There fell a silence. Only the sounds from the kitchen were heard. Yasuo closed his eyes and let his head lean on his folded hands. Sasuke turned away and sighed. For some reason, everything that guy next to him said, was pissing him off. Then again, he had all the reason to be mad, didn't he?

Suddenly two bowles with ramen where placed in front of them. Silently they both took some chopstick and splitted them.

"Itadakimasu!" the said in unison. The man raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, he walked back to the kitchen.

Sasuke ate, only looking at his food. Then he realised something. With noodles still stuck in his mouth he turned to Yasuo.

Sasuke choked on his noodles. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the great Uchiha choked on his noodles. Accept this. Anyway, Yasuo stood up and knocked on Sasuke's back, from behind he handed over a glass of water. Sasuke drank it all and took deep breaths when he was able to do so.

"You okay, Sasuke?"

"y-yeah...just went down the wrong way."

Yasuo sighed of relief and sat down again, eating from the bowl. Sasuke just stared at Yasuo. Not really caring if he knew yasuo was staring. There's one thing that you should know. It was the first word that came into Sasuke's mind when he looked at Yasuo.

Hot.

Ayame thought the same thing. She dropped the dishes when she walked to the front. She squeeled like a happy fangirl and her eyes turned into hearts.

"You're so hot!" she screamed. Yasuo looked up, eyebrows raised and some noodles just dissapearing between his delicious lips. "Excuse me?"

"you're so cute! What's your name?"

"yasuo."

Ayame leaned on the counter, her bra very visible. Her face was a few inches away from Yasuo's, who actually looked bored. Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes at the sight. Stupid Pointless Annoying Fangirls.

"Can I call you Ya-chan?"

"sure."

Ayame let out another happy squeal. Sasuke glared at Ayame, who didn't even look his way, so didn't notice it. But Sasuke knew why Ayame was overreacting like this. Yasuo was hot. And not just hot. No. Uber Special Flaming Hot.

Omg, I want to kiss him right now-hot. That kind of hot. The jaw was perfect, the soft, smooth clean cheeks and the perfect lips made by angels. Sasuke needed to resist the urge to pounce him right now.

Luckily for him, unlucky for Ayame; Yasuo was finished with eating and his perfect face was covered by the black face mask. He clapped his hands and mummbled 'gochisosama'. Sasuke did the same. Ayame dissapeared to the kitchen area again with a whine, when her father called her.

"Are you always this popular with girls?" Sasuke said. Yasuo snickered. "You must have been trough exactly the same thing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

Yasuo tilted his head a little and smiled. "Sasuke, you are very beautiful."

Sasuke's face rivaled with a tomato. He turned away. 'why the hell, am I blushing? I get to hear this almost everyday from my fangirls!'

"Y-You're not so bad yourself either."

"thank you."

"no problem..."

"So, Sasuke, with your looks you must have a girlfriend."

Sasuke sighed and felt the heat in his face leave. He let his head rest in the palm of his hand.

"Nope, don't have one. I actually never dated a girl."

"never?" Yasuo sounded very shocked.

"well, I dated Sakura once. That was just before Naruto left. I think it's also one of the reasons Naruto left. He was madly in love with Sakura, you see."

"That always sucks. But you and Sakura broke up...?"

"yeah, It was fun to make out, but that was it, you know? When we were alone we never actually talked and when we where on a date it was only awkward the whole time. A week after Naruto left we broke up. We talked about it and we both decided that we were more fit to be sister and brother then lovers."

"And after that, you never dated again?"

"No. People say that you're supose to feel butterflies when you're in love, but as far as I know, I never had them."

"Never?"

"Never."

"..."

"Have you ever dated a girl before?"

"No. Still a virgin."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "you're 21 right?"

"yes."

"and you never had sex before?"

"I am a virgin." Yasuo said, a little bit embarrassed. He was right in one way. All the times he had sex, Kyuubi was doing everything and in control. Naruto was always send to the background and had to deal with the awkward situations afterwards, when everything was al over.

"I never had sex." Yasuo repeated, a little bit more secure.

"then, who was your first kiss?" Sasuke asked, still wondering what Yasuo did with his hormones.

"..."

"..."

"I never kissed before." Yasuo remembered the accident with Sasuke back in the acedemy. He really couldn't say Sasuke was his first kiss, could he?

"..."

"..."

"you got to be fucking kidding me."

"no. I have been alone almost all my life and I never had 'the butterflies' with a girl like you say it."

"but you never even kissed?!"

"aren't you supose to do that when you're in love?"

"...well...we guys have this thing called hormones, that is also a good reason."

"you blame it on hormones?"

"no! What I mean is that, you don't always have to be in love to kiss. But anyway, you really really never kissed? Do you know how to do it?"

Yasuo blushed and looked at his hands. "no."

Sasuke was stuck between laughing his ass or fall out of the chair of shock. The mixed expression of those two must have also been not very nice, cause Yasuo blushed more, almost pouting.

"then have you kissed a girl before?"

"yes." Sasuke said, a smirk on his face. "I did everything."

"did you do it with a guy?"

Sasuke's head slipped out of the palm of his hand and almost landed on the table. "w-what?!"

"well, I am gay and I just wondered how you do it with a guy."

Sasuke just fainted.

Okay, he did not really faint but he did feel very light suddenly. He grabbed the table, trying to keep sitting in his chair.

"you're gay?"

Yasuo just nodded. "I don't like girls."

"aha. Well...that's okay...if that's what you like..."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed his wallet and paid for the food; a sign that the conversation was over. They both left after ayame got a picture from her and Yasuo and squealed another time.

"that is the reason why I do not like girls."

"I understand what you mean."

**/////00000\\\\\**

"what are you doing?"

"moving my futon out of the guestroom and into your room."

"Is see what you're doing! But why?!"

"Because the guestroom is in the front of the house and I can hear everything what happens on the streets. I can not sleep with all that noise."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples, then he walked over to Yasuo, grabbed the futon out of his hands and laid it on the ground next to his own bed. He ignored the smile that was on Yasuo's face and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"sure."

"don't touch anything."

"okay."

As soon as Sasuke closed the door, Yasuo walked over to the bookshelves that covered the whole wall and let his finger slide over the backs of the books. He softly mummbled the titles and his head was tilted. Suddenly his finger stopped at a black book.

"My Photoalbum." Naruto softly whispered. He listened to the sound of running water and grabbed the book, opening it on the first page.

"For the bastard with a stick up his ass,

To make sure that yours and our pictures stay nice and clean. They won't get folded this way.

Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the memory. It was a present for Sasuke's birthday, the year he came back from Sound. Naruto looked at the bathroom door and softly turned the page.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**That's it for now, Next update is going to be on 9 or 10 February!**

**Thanks for reviewing, your patience and your support:3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I like to say something: I hate exams.**** And sorry for the short chapter; but I'm not in the mood to write and I'm afraid it will affect the story.**

**Now thats's of my chest: I don't own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke looked in the mirror. His bangs were sticking to his face and drops made their way down. The towel around his waist was desperetaly trying not to fall off and teh towel on his shoulder was complaining; he was wet.

Sasuke just sighed, ignored the voices in his head that were saying that the towels were talking and grabbed his toothbrush. He turned the lock and walked into his bedroom. His pyjamas were on his bed. When he was standing in the middle of the room, Sasuke remembered that he had a guest.

A Gay Guest.

The gay guest was currently staring at Sasuke's chest without any emberassment and licked his lips slowly, as if he could already taste the skin. With only a towel around his waist, screaming that he was going to fall off any moment and that Sasuke needed to hold it up, _now._ Sasuke actually looked very hot.

The mix of saliva and toothpaste that was dripping of his chin and landing on his chest was a minus, but that didn't ruin the whole picture. Naruto was, just like Sasuke, frozen in his spot. His fingers were hovering above the back of a book. His face had his attention somewhere else though.

His eyes were fixed on a god. An almost naked god. Naruto found himself in heaven. Did he die when he wasn't paying attention? Naruto eyes glided over Sasuke's chest and almost looked pleading to the towel. Fall off. Fall off.

Naruto swore that the towel winked at him. It didn't have eyes or anything, but the way it fall off Sasuke's waist gave Naruto the idea that it had winked. He would go to Tsunade later...

Sasuke on the other hand, blinked when cold air suddenly hit his warm skin and he shivered. Then, in a nanosecond, the towel was in Sasuke's hand in front of the necissary parts. Naruto almost wanted to whine at the loss of the beautiful sight.

Sasuke just turned around and dissapeared into the bathroom again. There was a soft thump, as a sign that Sasuke was leaning against the door.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." The voice was soft, not only because of the door, but Sasuke was talking in his hands, that were covering his red face.

"Okay, can I get anything for you?"

"My p-pyjamas, please..."

"where are they?"

"on my bed, underneath the blankets..."

Naruto walked over to Sasuke's bed and grabbed the pyjamas. He knocked on the door. It opened for a bit, and a hand was stuck out. Naruto almost laughed but hold his breath and gave Sasuke his clothes.

The door closed very quickly and it was locked. Naruto stared at the red lock and then turned around, almost smirking.

"**He has a nice ass."**

'told you so.'

"**Hmmm."**

'Back off, Kyuubi. He is mine.'

"**His front wasn't bad either."**

'I know.'

"**Why are you smirking anyway? Because you made him blush?"**

'Mine is bigger.'

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke let himself drop to the floor and almost slammed himself. What the hell was he doing?! He felt the heat slowly leave his face, but he knew without looking at the mirror that a blush was still there.

The raven took a deep breath and covered his face in his hands again. Why was he so embarresed? God...he just stood naked in front of the demon assassin. The _gay_ demon assassin. Naruto would've probably laugh his ass off if he would've heard this...

Sasuke closed his eyes. His fingers ran through his hair. He missed the blond prankster. It was already five years ago since he had seen him. Sasuke scowled at himself. The last face he had seen of Naruto was so sad. It made him angry. How could the last memory of Naruto, who was always smiling, be so sad?

"Sasuke, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Sasuke shot back to reality. This wasn't the time to be sad. He had the jounin exams coming up. He was going to face Yasuo, probably. And Sasuke knew that he didn't know anything of Yasuo's techniques. That would be a big disadvantage in battle...

"Sasuke?"

"Yasuo?"

"yes?"

"tommorow, after breakfast. Do you wanna train?"

"..."

"..."

"You want a fight with me to discover my techniques for the jounin exams."

"..." 'what the...? can he read my mind or something?!'

"No, I can not read minds."

"..." 'what?'

"Your silence indicated that I was right."

"hn."

"But, anyway, yes I would like to spar with you in the morning."

"hn."

A few minutes later Sasuke left the bathroom and let himself fall on the bed. Not looking at Yasuo. "you have some interesting books. Can I read one?"

Sasuke grunted in his pillow and waved his hand as a sign that it was okay. Yasuo smiled and sat down on teh ground, the book in is lap. For about ten minutes nothing was heard but the rustling of the pages that were turned over and the breathing of the two boys.

Suddenly Yasuo stood up, place the book next to his futon and walked to the bathroom. Teh lock turned red and Sasuke sighed. He moved his body a little bit and shot a gance at the book Yasuo was reading. "Bloodlines and their backgrounds." The bookcover said. Unterneath the black letters there was a picture with different eyes with their bloodlines limits shown. Sasuke almost snorted at the sight of the sharingan.

Sasuke glared at teh book till Yasuo walked out of the bedroom. Yasuo sat on his futon and wanted to grab the book when Sasuke said something.

"let's just go to sleep. I'm tired." Sasuke didn't care if his weak side was shown to the demon assassin. He was tired from everything that had happened today and his eyes felt heavy.

"okay." Yasuo took of his shirt and pants and laid them next to his futon. The rustling of clothes alarmed Sasuke and he looked at Yasuo, only moving his face to get a better view. Yasuo took of his facemask and lay it on the pile of clothes. After closing the curtains and turning of the lights in the room. He lay down in the futon and placed the blanket on top of him. Yasuo mummbled a soft 'goodnight' and closed his eyes.

Sasuke still hadn't moved. He blinked a couple of times. He felt the heat in his face rise. Sasuke softly and slowly moved himself under the blankets and pulled them up till they reached his chin. "goodnight." Where did his sleep suddnely go to?

This was going to be a looong night...

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Thanks for reviewing and your support! Next update is also random, it will be up on Tuesday or Wednesday, so 12 or 13 February.**


	10. Chapter 10

**If I have a 100 voters for the poll I will start writing the story. Please keep that in mind!**** There may be a lot of mistakes since I didn't have the time to correct them.**

**I don't own Naruto nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sakura closed the door of her house. She turned the the key and put it in her pocket.

"Sakuraaaaa-chan!"

Sakura flinched at the loud voice. There was only one person who called her like that... she turned around to face the person and waved. "What's wrong Lee?" Sakura blinked when not only Lee was standing there, but everyone of the rookie nine and team gai. Also the sensei were present.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Chouji, Shikimaru, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka and of course Gai.

"w-what are you all doing here?" she asked, a little bit scared. Ino took a step forward and a deep breath. "Sakura, we all heard that the demon assassin was in Konoha. And we heard that you knew where he is." She wiggled with her eyebrows for extra effect.

"who told you this?!" When everyone pointed to Kakashi he just shrugged. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. "why do you want to meet him?"

"Because they say he is so strong that he easlily can take on all of us. We want to see what kind of person he is." Kurenai said. Sakura shot a look at Kakashi who just smiled apologisingly.

Sakura looked at the people. "I don't get you at al- you know what, never mind. Let's go. But after you have seen him, immidiately leave."

The group nodded and Sakura sighed. She hoped she was not going to get into any trouble with this.

The group started walking and after the first turn Sakura already regretted her decision. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara smiled. Well, Temari and Kankuro did. Gaara looked between a mix of 'I'm going to kill everybody' and 'I hate the world.'

"let me guess, you want to see the demon assassin." Sakura sighed.

The three nodded. "I want to see, Ya-chan very soon. We haven't seen him in a while. I was so thrilled when I heard he was in Konoha!" Temari said smiling.

"ya-chan?" Ino asked. It was a wonder that she was able to speak with her jaw on the floor. Temari just nodded. "We know him for a couple of years now. He did a lot of missions for Sunagakure. Ne, Kankuro, Gaara?" the brothers nodded. For some reason Gaara started to look at the ground instead of looking up.

So the sand siblings just followed the group. When Sakura turned into a street Ino suddenly yelled. "No way!"

The group stared at her and she walked to Sakura, grabbed her shoulder and started to shake her. "You aren't doing what I'm thinking that you're doing?!"

Sakura freed herself from Ino's grip and dustedof some invisible dust. "I'm leading you to the place to meet the demon assassin."

"But were going to Sasuke-kun's house!"

"I know, that's were we're heading to."

It took a few seconds before the bomb was dropped. Everyone started shouting and shooting questions at poor Sakura. Temari and Kankuro took a step away from their borther who had a very dark aura around him. His eyes started to glow a very creepy red...

"Calm down! Everyone calm down!" Sakura waited till everyone was quiet again. "Yasuo-kun is staying at Sasuke's house because Yasuo-kun doesn't have the money to stay at an inn. Sasuke will be his sort of bodyguard till the end of the jounin exams."

"is the demon assassin going to take the jouninexams?!"

"is he getting to stay here for free?"

"is his name Yasuo?!"

"why at Sasuke's house?"

Sakura only needed to glare. That was enough to get everyone to shut up. "Yes, yes, Ryu Yasuo and I don't know." The group calmed down again. "Now, can we go again...?"

There was a silence and nobody said a thing. "I said, can we go again?!" sakura asked, getting irritated. The group hastily nodded and followed Sakura all the way to the Uchiha mansion.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke was very irritated. Not a little bit irritated. No. Highly I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up irritated. To bad the reason of his irritation seemed to be stronger than him.

Yasuo grabbed the kunai Sasuke had thrown at him. Before the fire reached Yasuo he dissapeared only to breath in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke turned around but before e could even move a mussle his face was placed on the ground. Again.

"Sasuke, I told you that you should not use the fire justu unless you need to."

Sasuke just grunted. Yasuo let out a snicker. He didn't leave his spot on Sasuke's back. "how the hell did you get so strong?" he mummbled in the earth. Yasuo raised his eyebrows. "I have a reason to fight."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. he sighed. "we all have a reason to fight."

Yasuo sighed. "Sasuke, what reason are you fighting for?" Sasuke clenched his fist, taking a deep breath to control his anger. Yasuo notices that Sasuke tensed. "Sasuke, was your only goal really to defeat Uchiha Itachi?"

"...yes" Sasuke snorted. "You've taken away my reason to fight."

"No, I did not."

"You've killed my brother."

"yes, I did. But I did not take away your reason to fight."

Sasuke bucked his hips and Yasuo stood up. Sasuke dusted himself of and glared at Yasuo. "what do you mean?"

"why are you fighting?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but noting came out of it. After a seconde he closed his mouth and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again. "to become stronger."

"sasuke, I know you are fighting to become stronger. But what is the reason behind it? Everyone fights to become stronger."

"I don't know yet."

"you already know. You are fighting right now, you are going to take the jounin exams. You did not quit with all those things which means you are fighting with a reason."

"then why are you fighting?"

"..." Yasuo's expression turned dark and he looked away from Sasuke's gaze.

"you said Sound took something from you."

"yes, I did."

"what did they take?"

"My love."

Sasuke had already a clever comment on his tongue, but he swallowed it when teh answer was different then he had thought. "Your love? But you said you never felt 'the butterflies'..."

Yasuo smiled sadly. "that is because I realised I loved him when he was already gone."

There fell a silence where nothing was said. Yasuo closed his eyes. Sasuke looked worried at the man in front of him. "sometimes we only realize what we lost when it is already gone."

Sasuke looked up at the words that left Yasuo's mouth. Sasuke clenched his fists. "When Naruto's name was written on the memorial stone, I realized how much I missed him."

"Is he your reason to fight?"

Sasuke snickered sadly. "He's dead remember?"

"Is he your reason to fight?"

"didn't you heard me? He is dead."

"That is not what I asked. Is he your reason to fight?"

"Are you deaf?! He is dead." Sasuke hissed. He felt the anger boil in him. "He is dead. Naruto's dead."

'why didn't I stop him?'

"He's dead!"

'Why did I let him leave?'

"He's fucking dead!"

'Why do I miss him so much?'

"He is fucking DEAD!"

'why am I crying?'

"He's dead because I fucking _killed_ him!

'It's all my fault.'

"He's dead! I let him leave! My reason to fight left me and I let it escape through my fingers! It...just...slipped away..."

Sasuke stared at his hands, if he saw the blood on them, Naruto's blood. Yasuo looked worried at the crying man.

'**He ****probably has been piling up his emtions and not letting them out.'**

'Sasuke alway had a little trouble with that.'

'**Kit, I actually came here to warn ye. A group is coming this way. Bitch in front. It will take them two minutes to come here.'**

'thanks for telling me earlier.'

'**You were busy letting emo-kid cry, I didn't saw he right moment.'**

'Fine, fine. It does not matter. Thanks.'

"**no problem."**

Yasuo looked into the direction where he smelled the different scents. Then he looked at Sasuke, who was still crying, without sound, staring at his hands. Yasuo cursed. This was not going the way he wanted it to go.

Yasuo grabbed a kunai and shot it to Sasuke. It went past his arm and landed in a tree. Sasuke looked shocked at the small cut that was now turning red from the blood. Sasuke glared at Yasuo and grabbed a kunai of his own.

"their coming."

Sasuke looked confused for a second before he suddenly sensed the people coming into their direction. Sasuke looked at Yasuo, who stood ready with a kunai in his hands.

Sasuke ran up to Yasuo his kunai in front of him, aiming to block yasuo's kunai. Just before the kunai's touched. Sasuke whispered something which made Yasuo smile. Sasuke's smile dissapeared just as fast as it had come and his glare was looking at Yasuo now. Naruto knew that it was because Sasuke didn't wanted everyone to worry about him.

"_Thanks."_

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update is gonna be on Sunday 17 February. And remember; please vote for the poll!**** Thanks for reviewing or anything like that :D!**


	11. Chapter 11

**To get you people motivated to review; for every 20 reviews I will update three times that week. And I mean 20 reviews per chapter. If I get 20 reviews for the extra chapter, I will also update an extra time. So if you're good and review a lot; you will get a maximum of 4 chapter per week. :3**

**I don't own Naruto in any way. Please leave a review, Flames will be used to get me warm in on this cold day.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sakura sighed. Of course Sasuke and Yasuo weren't home and she had to led the group al the way to the training grounds. she felt like she was leading a group of tourist desperately trying to get every information they could get out of her. Sakura wondered why Kakashi still had that stupid grin on his face and she couldn't figure out if Gaara was red, because he was angry or either that he was blushing. Sakura guessed he was angry. I mean, come on...Gaara. ...Blushing? Sure. And I am the queen.

Ino let out a groan. "I wonder how he looks. Kiba said he was pretty cool, but I don't know if he meant it or not." her eyes glided into Sakura's direction, hoping that she would get the hint.

"I hope that he is very hot, then we have something to look out to." Ino said, a little harder this time. Shikamaru didn't even bother to protest. It was to troublesome to say something to his girlfriend. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

Sakura looked up. The sudden explosion in front of her made her suddenly notice her surroundings. the group immediately stopped in their tracks and looked in awe at the battle in front of them. At least what they saw.

They heard the sound of kunai against kunai, and a shout for a jutsu. But there were only blurs moving across the field. The trees nearby were completely gone. Burned, covered with weapons or just lay on the ground. The grass on the ground was gone on some places and several holes from punches or attacks were spread across the place.

"Ryūka no Jutsu!"

Sakura saw Sasuke standing a few feet away aiming for three clones of Yasuo. The clones didn't even move, when the fireballs reached them. The clones disappeared with a poof when the flames touched their bodies. When Sakura looked at Sasuke again he was aiming a kick at the just appearing Yasuo behind him.

Yasuo block the kick with his lower arm, supporting it with his other arm. Sasuke pulled back his leg and jumped backwards avoiding the leg that was aimed for his stomach. Sasuke stood there for a moment, slowly reaching for his kunai pouch, his eyes still fixed on Yasuo. Yasuo grabbed a kunai of his own and made a cut in his hand, blood staining on the kunai.

Sasuke wondered what Yasuo's next move was going to be. He didn't knew Yasuo could summon animals, nor did he knew what kind of jutsu Yasuo was capable of doing. Yasuo had only used Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Yasuo performed a line of hand seals and smashed his hand into the ground, creating great cracks in the ground, ripping apart grass and plants. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A great line of smoke came out of the characters that appeared on the ground. Sasuke took another step back, his guard very high. The group also watched in fascination as the smoke finally cleared.

"What do you want, Ryu Yasuo, Demon Assassin, Guardian of the forests and Destroyer of Armies?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the little fox that was standing in front of Yasuo. The fox was very small, His ears were way too big in combination with his body. His left ear was pierces with a great silver ring. His eyes were both closed, covered with a leaf headband.

Sasuke looked in disbelief at Yasuo who sighed. "Why are you here, Kitahana? Where's your father?"

The fox cocked her head. "father isn't home. He's on a mission. Can I leave him a message?"

Yasuo sighed and rubbed his temples. "No, it is alright." Yasuo kneeled down at the fox and patted her on her head. "Nice to see you again and give your father my greetings."

The fox nodded and disappeared in a poof. Yasuo grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and threw it at Sasuke, who caught it between his fingers. "let us stop with training." Sasuke blinked at the sentence."

"just because your summoning animal didn't show up?" "No, not only that. But I cannot fight further."

"why?"

Yasuo smiled. "I cannot fight with a public. My mind gets distracted." Sasuke glared at the audience. Sasuke was having the fight of his life with a sparring partner of his level. Since Naruto left 5 years ago, his training was a one-person training, mostly because Kakashi had his own missions to think about or Iruka needed him. Jiraiya was busy with his research. And he wanted no other teacher. Discussion over. Anyway, the audience was destroying his dream at the moment. And Sasuke wasn't happy about that.

Sakura smiled apologizing. "hello, Sasuke-kun, Yasuo-kun. Everyone wanted to meet you, so here we are..." Yasuo made a short bow. "Nice to meet you, I am Ryu Yasuo."

The group remained silent.

"**Kit, Shukaku."**

'No, keep your hormones down.'

"**when am I going to be able to fuck him?!"**

'not now!'

"**kit!"**

'No.'

Naruto heard Kyuubi let out a whine. Then a growl followed by a curse. 'we cannot do it now, everybody is here and you already left a hickey on him.'

"**that's not enough."**

'I do not fucking care.'

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, growling at the group that had just arrived. Temari just walked up to Yasuo and gave him a hug, which he softly returned. Kankuro just nodded, just like Gaara, who glared at Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. "everyone, this is Ryu Yasuo. Yasuo-kun this is everyone." "what are they doing here Haruno-san?"

"they wanted to see you."

"Are you really going to participate to the jouninexams?" Kiba asked. "Yes, I am."

"How old are you?" Tenten asked, looking at the muscles on Yasuo's body. "21"

"Where did you live?" Hinata asked. Yasuo raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. she looked at little bored, her hands in her pockets. A piercing was shining in the sunlight. Yasuo blinked at the silver ring in Hinata's lip. She started to play with the ring, with her tongue, while still waiting for answer.

"I live with Sasuke on the moment."

"Is your eye really red?"

Yasuo pushed the hair out of the way, revealing his red eye. Hinata took a step forward and narrowed her eyes. "why do you smell like an animal?" she asked. Yasuo snickered. "because I have been spending to much time with your boyfriend."

Hinata blinked, giggled and winked to Kiba. "How did you know Kiba was my boyfriend?" Yasuo smiled with his eyes closed. "Temari-san made sure that I know what is going on in the world."

"Well, do you have a girlfriend?"

Yasuo glanced at Gaara, his eyes flashing red. Gaara shivered. "No, I do not have a boyfriend."

"you're...gay?"

"yes."

Hinata nodded in understandment and then walked to Kiba, kissing him on his cheek. "I'm done. Let's go."

Most of the group disbanded and only Iruka, Kakashi and Gaara staid, together with Sasuke.

Iruka whispered something to Kakashi, who whispered something back. Kakashi shot a pleading look to Yasuo. Yasuo glanced at Sasuke, who raised a eyebrow at the silent conversation.

"Sasuke, please leave."

"what?"

"Leave."

"why?"

"because."

"why am I the only one that has to leave?"

"Because I love you."

Sasuke looked shocked at Yasuo, who was dripping seriousness. "Now leave." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something; anything at all. Then turned around, beat red and walked away.

As soon Sasuke was out of sight. Iruka took a small step forward. "are you really Naruto?"

Yasuo shot a glare to Kakashi, who flinched. "I asked not to tell anyone." Iruka took that answer as a yes and hugged Yasuo tightly. Naruto flinched at the hug, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist. "I missed you so much, Naruto." He said, tears streaming over his face. "I missed you to Iruka-sensei."

"why are you back? So suddenly, after all these years...?"

Naruto looked to the ground. "I want to get my name of the memorial stone. After the jouninexams, I will reveal myself to the elders. I will get my name of that stone."

Iruka looked worried, almost flinching at the harsh tone Naruto had used. "But why after the jouninexams? Why not now?"

"I am back after 5 long years. I am staying at the jouninexams. That means I will be here for the next two months. Do you want me gone?"

Iruka frowned. "Naruto..." he said threathening. Naruto sighed.

"I just wanted to see everyone's faces, and I...just wanted to see how everyone is doing. I missed you all very much. And I just..." Naruto looked into the direction where Sasuke had gone to.

Iruka, Kakashi and Gaara looked worried at eachother, before looking at Naruto again. "You really love him, don't you?" Gaara asked, with a small smile.

Naruto nodded. "yeah, I really love Sasuke."

**/////00000\\\\\**

As soon as Sasuke knew that he was out of sight, he hid himself behind a tree. He laid himself on the ground and looked at the little group that was still standing there. He saw their mouths moving but he could not hear the words. Silently he crawled closer, underneath some bushes he stopped concentrating on lips. His concentration was lost though when he saw Iruka hugging Yasuo all of a sudden.

Sasuke frowned and cursed in his head when he couldn't see the lips of Iruka nor those of Yasuo's.

Wait.

Was Iruka, crying? Damn, he was. Sasuke got angry. What the hell were they discussing? What the hell were they saying what he was not allowed to hear?

Sasuke crawled closer till he could hear Yasuo speak. "I just wanted to see everyone's faces, and I...just wanted to see how everyone is doing. I missed you all very much. And I just..."

Sasuke frowned. What the hell was he talking about? Shit! He's looking my way? Did he notice me? No, he's looking away. Thank god.

Sasuke noticed that Gaara opened his mouth and he focused himself on Gaara's lips. Making sure that what he heard was the same as what they said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke frowned, what the fuck? That's why the demon assassin came to Konoha? Cause he's in love? Damn asshole. He was lying about not being in love.

Naruto nodded. "yeah, I really love Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his body stiffened.

What?

Hold on. Freeze, rewind and play again. Did he really hear that?

Fuck, yes he did.

The demon assassin was in love with him.

Wtf?!

Sasuke didn't move from his spot. He didn't move when the group left, nor did he move when the temperature was dropping fast, nor when the sky became black and the first stars decorated the moonless sky.

The demon assassin was fucking him...he was just playing a game. Sasuke let his head fall into the cold grass and groaned. This was going to be a long two months...

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Made a picture from the fox Kitahana, it's on my fanartpage (look in profile)! X3**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! The next update is gonna be on Wednesday or Thursday. ****20 reviews and it will be tommorow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note! 100 votes and I will start writing with my new story.**** 20 reviews means an extra update!**

**I don't own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this. Flames will be used to lit my candles.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto was meditating. His eyes were closed and he sat on the floor in the middle of the room. In front of him were several books and scrolls spread across the floor. His face mask was lowered, hanging around his neck. In his lap was a Suna headband.

'Sasuke has been acting strange lately.'

"**I know, he's a little bit jumpy around you."**

'It has been like this for a week or so. Maybe he is nervous for the jouninexams. It is already tommorow.'

"**I doubt it. And even he was nervous, he wouldn't show it.****"**

'You are right about that... Maybe it is something else. He also seems to be more in dreamland then on this planet. And when I say something, he makes a excuse and leaves.'

"**... Do...Do you think he knows?"**

Naruto frowned. He did fell his presence a couple of days ago when he was talking about it with Gaara, Kakashi and Iruka.

'It is a possibility. But I am not sure...'

"**so ...we can asume he knows?"**

'Yes, let us go from the fact that he knows.'

"**okay, cause he's been staring a while at us now."**

'Kyuubi, get that picture out of my mind. I love to look at a naked Sasuke, but I can not concentrate this way...'

"**Not fair."**

'were you not satisfied enough with Shukaku?'

"**I can still remeber the face that he made when you both woke up****..."** Kyuubi snickered.

'that was not funny.'

"**yes, it was."**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke looked at Yasuo's face. Since his mask was off, his expression were more clear to see. Sasuke looked in fascination at the frown that was no on yasuo's face. When it relaxed again, Sasuke wondered where he was thinking about. He sighed.

Yasuo couldn't have missed his behavior the last days. But Sasuke couln't help it. When yasuo was doing...things, Sasuke always looked. For some reason he felt fascinated by whatever Yasuo was doing. Sasuke wondered what was Yasuo was thinking when he was frowning. Wondered what the hell Yasuo saw in him. Sasuke knew that he was sometimes dozing off, being waked up by Yasuo.

Which only scared him. Always when he would come out of his own world and mind, Yasuo would look at him in a ...way...filled with emotions Sasuke couldn't discribe. It scared him. Was he looking at Sasuke for a long time? Since when did he like Sasuke? Since they met?

Maybe he did somethin funny when he was having his fever...

Sasuke looked at Yasuo again who took a deep breath. Sasuke's neck was protesting since he was sitting with his back to Yasuo and his head was turned for a long time. His warm surrounded a cup of tea, which was now losing his heat. The scrolls on the kitchen table in front of him were not even opened and whenever Sasuke looked in front of him, Yasuo did something that made him turn around.

The demon assassin was in love with him. At least, that's what he heard. Maybe it was all a lie and Yasuo was just playing with him, secretly laughing at Sasuke's behavior.

Sasuke groaned at his upcoming headache and he took a sip from his tea.

"You alright, Sasuke?"

"yeah..."

"okay."

Another question. Yasuo kept calling everyone by there last names, except him. It had been Sasuke from the start. Not one Uchiha-san. Only his brother was called that... Sasuke grunted. One good reason to kill his guest. Sasuke sighed. Yasuo had been right though...

Now that Itachi was gone. What was his reason to fight? To become stronger? To protect his friends? To avenge Naruto? That last was not even a option. Naruto had simply not returned after three year, while his mission only could have cost one year at his maximum. Not even his body was found. Not even a hair. Everyone had been to his funeral, wondering what had happened to Naruto and if his soul was at peace.

Sasuke loved Sakura and all his friends. He loved Konoha, but he knew that he was just not living for that. Itachi had been his reason. Him avenging his clan was his goal and then revive the clan. Live a relaxing life and then die. Lights out.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. 'What the hell did Yasuo mean that I was fighting for Naruto anyway?' Naruto was dead, gone. He couldn't be a reason to fight. Except for revenge. And there was not really much to revenge. Nobody had seen Naruto in five years.

Wait. Yasuo had seen Naruto. He was the last one who had seen Naruto.

"yasuo...?"

Yasuo looked up, his eyes still closed. But a look of suprise. "yes, Sasuke?"

"when you took care of Naruto. What did he say?"

"I already told you, he did not speak of Konoha nor of you or Haruno-san."

"I-I know! But what did he say...? Anything else?"

Yasuo swallowed at the emotion in Sasuke's eyes. He didn't even knew Sasuke could look so sad.

"He told me...a lot of things. He told me about his life. He told me about his pain. About how he hated everything."

Yasuo opened his eyes. Sasuke looked down. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"he...told me a lot about you."

Sasuke looked up, his face puzzled. "But you said h-"

"I lied." Yasuo cut him off.

"he did not speak about Haruno-san or everyone else. The only name he said was yours. He told me what happened when you were 12, that he got you back when you meeted again. He told me that he cared a lot for you. But that everything just was like before. He got you back with his own power. He brought you back to Konoha and finished his promise with Haruno-san.

But he even felt more lonely than before. You got stronger then before, caught all the attention, it did not matter bad or good. Everyone looked at you again, and Naruto was once again your shadow unable to reach out to the light. All he could see was your back, while you were walking away.

Naruto told me that he didn't even hear a thank you. Not even a smile as thanks, not even a look in his direction. As soon as you set foot in Konoha again, it did not even matter that you were in handcuffs, it did not even matter that you did not care that everyone was happy. The great Uchiha Sasuke had just returned. And Naruto was just the annoying demon kid again. Following his footsteps, yet never able to catch up."

Sasuke could not find the words that he could say. What could he say? He didn't even notice. Sasuke was used to it, that the whole world was turning around him. Naruto was always smiling. Sakura was clinging to him and Kakashi was late as always. It was like it was written in the law.

It was like their lives was a play and Naruto was working behind stage. Only opening the curtains and closing them, the spotlights always directed on Sasuke.

"Naruto felt broken. Not once you looked his way. Not once you noticed his feelings."

"He hid it all away from me, how was I supose to know if he was only acting stupid!" Sasuke yelled, standing up causing the chair he had sat on to fall.

The sound of the chair hitting the ground echoed in the mansion, filling the silence for a short moment. Yasuo looked up till they reached Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"He loved you."

Sasuke got hold of the table. He needed it to support himself. His body shivered yet felt warm at the same time.

"he couldn't stop talking about you. He loved the way you smiled. The expression you made when you were thinking about something. The way you moved, the way you talked. The thin line between rivals and friends only excited him. He really loved you."

Yasuo stood up and walked away, opening the door to the garden.

"you need time to think on you own, I will be back before dinner."

Sasuke woke up by the sound of the door closing. He looked up and ran to the door. His hand floated above the door handle. Sasuke slowly pulled back his hand and turned around. He let himself fall against the door and let himself slide down. Sasuke pulled up his knees and hugged them. His forehead resting on his knees, burried between his arms.

Why do things only become more confusing when Yasuo's around?

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Thanks for reviewing! X3 I was really happy and I loved to write this chapter! Hope you liked it too!**

**Next update still stands for 20 or 21 February. Don't forget to review and vote for the poll!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update! I just wasn't in the mood to write...****:( Thanks for the 200 reviews! X3**

**I don't own Naruto nor do I make money out of this!**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto took a step back. His hand floated above the door handle. Something was wrong. Very wrong. he wasn't in the mansion yet, but he knew that something was wrong. He could just feel it. Maybe he had said to much.

Naruto felt guilty. Sasuke was feeling depressed while he was feeling lighter then ever. Probably because he had finnaly said the things he wanted to say, although it was not really from himself, but from Yasuo.

Naruto shook his head and opened the door. "Sasuke? Are you home?"

There was a heavy silence. Naruto closed the door behind him and entered the livingroom. "Sasuke?" Naruto looked around but he saw nothing. He entered the kitchen briefly but saw that nobody was there either.

When Naruto put his foot on the first step of the stairs, he wondered where Sasuke was. Naruto checked all the rooms upstairs and checked all the rooms a second time. Yet Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Not even a note or something.

"**I told you that we needed to watch him."**

'I do not watch my friends when they obvisously need time of their own.'

"**whatever...Now, we lost him."**

'we will find him.'

"**why are you so sure?"**

'just a feeling.'

"**you're feelings aren't heping. You're only making him cry or depressed."**

'that is better than the same old 'hn', he only gave me...'

"**I doubt it, but you're right in one way."**

'Just trust me.'

"**How can I not?"**

Naruto left the house again and ran to the trainingfields. Hoping that Sasuke would be there. Or at least on one of the places he had in his mind.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke looked at the plastic bags in his hands. Why did he bought ramen again? Oh, yeah. Yasuo had said he liked ramen.

The throbbing headache warned Sasuke that he was in desperate need for some water. Sasuke opened the door and placed the bags on the counter, he took a bottle out of the fridge and placed it to his mouth.

Sasuke suddenly looked around and wiped the water in the corner of his mouth away with the back of his hand.

Sasuke wondered why the hell he went for shopping. But it put his mind of some things and his body relaxed. Thinking only confused him more. Sasuke groaned.

And how the hell could he have missed the signs that Naruto was in love with him? It was way to obvious wasn't it? Sasuke became a wanted shinobi and ignored Naruto pretty much every time they had spend together.

Yet he was so close. Sasuke only needed to turn when he was feeling lonely and Naruto would be stadnign behind him, smiling.

On the time itself, it would piss Sasuke off. Probably since Naruto almost discovered his crying heart or that Naruto was always smiling while his life was miserable. But now that Sasuke thought about it. Afterwards, when he told Naruto to fuck off or mind his own business. He would always smile, because he had someone who would be there without asking.

When his heart was lonely, Naruto would be there, to piss him off and distract him from things by losing a spar or a contest from him. Naruto distracted him by smiling.

That was Naruto. The Naruto who loved him. Sasuke looked at his hands. He still couldn't believe it, yet he knew it was so true.

Naruto had loved him. Sasuke wondered what had happened if Naruto had said that before he left. Maybe he had left Sakura and Naruto would have stayed. Then again, maybe he just had dumped Naruto and continued to date Sakura.

Sasuke listened to the silence, while he put away the groceries. Sasuke looked around. Something was missing... Oh, yeah. Yasuo would come back by dinner time. Sasuke sighed and sat down at the table. He was still confused and his mind had become a jellyish substance.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto was panting. He had been through all the places he could think off. No one had seen Sasuke or had any idea where he could be. So Naruto sighed. There was only one person left to ask. His hand knocked on the door. There was a second of silence.

"comin'!"

The door was opened. A suprised face. "oh! Yasuo-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Sasuke was, Haruno-san."

The pink haired girl let her eyes slide over Yasuo, raising an eyebrow in process. "why are you looking for Sasuke-kun?"

"because he did not come home yet."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "so...?"

"well, we kinda promised to be home before dinner."

"and he did not come home?"

"no."

Sakura sighed, she walked away, yelled something into the livingroom and stepped outside. A soft 'be on time, dear!' was heard.

"where have you been already?"

Yasuo opened his mouth to say the places where he had already been, suddnely realising that he was not supose to know al those place.

"training grounds and the rest of Konoha."

"then let's go to the memorial stone first."

"**we've already been there."**

'outsiders are not supose to know the location of the memorial stone, it would be weird if I said I have already been there.'

When yasuo and Sakura arrived at the stone, Sakura immidiately called for Sasuke. Yasuo looked at the memorial stone.

A lot of names were added since Naruto had left. Naruto prayed for a few seconds, closing his eyes and folding his hands. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Sakura was praying to. suddenly she pointed to a name, somewhere on the bottom of the stone. When Yasuo saw wich name it was he looked puzzled at Sakura.

"it's weird, but I can point out Naruto's name almost with my eyes closed." Sakura let her fingers slide over the letters. "sometimes I think that's it's just a bad dream and I will wake up every second. Going to train with my team. With Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura turned around and started to walk away. "come on, were going to the top of Hokage mountain. Maybe he's there."

Yasuo nodded and turned around, stealing one last glance at the stone. 'Don't worry, soon that name will be gone.'

Sakura and Yasuo went to all the places where Sasuke could possibly be. (Naruto had already checked every single one of them...)

Yasuo and Sakura just came back from a bookstore and where now walking in a random direction. "I wonder where Sasuke is." Yasuo thought out loud.

"why do you call him Sasuke?"

Yasuo looked at Sakura. "what?"

"why do you call him by his first name and you call me Haruno-san?"

"I have known Sasuke longer."

Sakura looked puzzled. Then her eyes widened. "You like Sasuke-kun, don't you?"

"excuse me?" Yasuo looked around and noticed people were looking at them.

"well, I don't know what you're thinking, but Sasuke is mine!"

People were now openly staring at them and Yasuo tried to calm Sakura down, but her shouts only became harder.

"Sasuke is mine, I spent all my life with him! What do you mean, I have known Sasuke longer?! That doesn't make any sense and you're only saying that because you want to hide the fact that you love him! But you can't! Sasuke is mine and mine only! He only loves me! You're just some stupid stranger who's trying to seperate Sasuke and me!"

"excuse me? I thought Sasuke had dumped you?!"

Sakura looked taken back for a moment, then her hands turned into fists. "SO?! He only did that because he's afraid I will get bullied by other girls if they know that I'm with Sasuke and they can't have him!"

"Sasuke is not yours, Haruno-san. He belongs to nobody."

"yeah, yeah, what ever. And now I'm supose to believe you and when I turn around you're gone with Sasuke! Well, I'm not buying that!"

"Haruno-san, I do not know what you are talking about, but I am not going to steal Sasuke away. He belongs to Konoha. He belongs where his heart wants to be."

Sakura rolled her eyes when Yasuo spoke. When yasuo was finished she covered her mouth with her hand and put on a shoked expression.

"that's why you're taking the jouninexams! So you cane be with Sasuke, alone!"

"My reason in taking the jouninexams is different."

"sure...whatever. You're just a stupid wannebe ninja. I bet that story of you having no family is a lie too! You're whole existence is a lie! You just made it all up, to be close to Sasuke."

Yasuo remained silent and settled for glarig at Sakura, who took a step back.

"what, you're going to kill me? Just because I will stand in the way between Sasuke and you? You're strenght is fake! Don't even think you can beat me! Sasuke loves me and only me!"

"He sees you as a dear friend and a sister, nothing more."

"liar! Shut up! Who do you think you are?! Suddenly showing up and ruining our lives!"

Yasuo was so suprised by Sakura's words, that he didn't even had the time to dodge Sakura's punch. He felt suddenly surrounded by air and then the impact of his body against a wall. There was a cloud of dust forming around Yasuo, causing him to cough. He squinted his eyes in the hope to get the dust out of his eyes.

Yasuo stood up and blinked his eyes. Suddenly a shadow from behind him showed up, but Yasuo had felt the presence and he dodged the punch, that now landed on the ground. There was a big hole, created by the punch and the wall of the building was having trouble standing straight.

"Haruno-san, please stop!"

"You fucking asshole! You're trying to steal Sasuke away from me!"

Sakura sent a kick, aiming for Yasuo's knee, but he jumped back.

"No, I am not and Sasuke only thinks of you as a sister, nothing more!"

"shut the hell up! You don't know anything about Sasuke! You killed his brother! You took away his revenge!"

Yasuo grabbed Sakura's fist and held it in an angle which forced Sakura to kneel down.

"Y-you're just a nobody..." Sakura whispered. "Just like N-Naruto."

Yasuo's eyes widened. He let go of Sakura, who started to heal her wrist. She kept glaring at Yasuo, not breaking eyecontact.

"without Naruto, Sasuke would have been mine a long time ago. We would revive Sasuke's clan. We would have been married and die happily.

But, no. Naruto threw dust in the food. For some reason Sasuke was drawn to Naruto. Sasuke wanted to fight Naruto and Naruto was so stupid to become strong. Stronger then Sasuke. That's the real reason why Sasuke left us in the first place.

It's al Naruto's fault. He was supose to be on the background, not coming out of his shadows. But then he got Sasuke back from Sound. He was a true rival for Sasuke. And I noticed I was going to the background."

Yasuo still looked shocked at Sakura who almost spat every word. She was still whispering though.

"I'm glad Naruto's gone. I had every change to pick up the pieces. Had all the time of the world to make Sasuke mine. But then you came around.

I know that you're confusing Sasuke. You look so much like Naruto. You're reminding Sasuke of Naruto. You're fucking with his brain, hoping that he would leave me again. He's confused and becoming weak because of you! You're making him slow. You're making him sick. You're ma-"

Sakura stopped midsentence when she saw that Sasuke was standing behind Yasuo. Yasuo had started shivering and didn't notice someone was behind him. Sakura's eyes widened and from her mouth only escaped a few pathetic whimpers.

"Sakura, I didn't know you thought like that. I'm dissapointed in you."

Yasuo turned around and looked suprised at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even look at him but glared at the now crying Sakura.

"S-Sasuke...I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad..."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and he took a deep breath.

"You need time to think. Talk to me tommorow."

Sasuke grabbed the still shaking Yasuo, by his wrist and dragged him away from Sakura, away from the crowd that had gathered around them.

"S-Sasuke...How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I accidentally bumped into you."

Together they walked to the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke not letting go of Yasuo's hand.

Yasuo sat down on the couch in Sasuke's living room. His facemask was around his neck and Sasuke patted with a piece of cotton wool on Naruto chin.

"it stings."

"we need to disinfect it."

"I know..."

Sasuke almost glared at Yasuo's chin. He had already noticed that Yasuo hadn't kept his eyes of him and it was getting on his nerves. He inspected the wound one more time and nodded.

"I'm done."

Yasuo nodded softly. Sasuke looked worried when Yasuo avoided his eyes. "Something wrong? Are you still in pain?"

Yasuo looked at Sasuke and noticed how black Sasuke's eyes were. Slowly he nodded. Yasuo looked down and his hair covered both his eyes. Sasuke shifted nervously. He was kneeled in front of Yasuo, who sat on the couch. The first-aid kit was open, laying next to him on the ground.

"where does it hurt, Yasuo?"

Yasuo pointed at his chest. Sasuke looked at the place. "did she hit you there?"

Yasuo shook his head. Sasuke was a little bit confused. He couldn't see Yasuo's eyes and I was hard to see what Yasuo meant.

"What exactly hurts, Yasuo?"

Yasuo looked up and Sasuke's eyes widened. Yasuo was crying. Tears streaming down his face. The tears gathered at Yasuo's chin before the felt down on Yasuo's lap or on Sasuke's hands, who were resting on Yasuo's knees.

"Everybody hates me." He whispered. "No matter were I go, no matter what I do or how I act. In the end, I know that I am just as lonely as I started."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, didn't know how he was supose to comfort him.

"I am to strong, I am a nobody, I am a shadow, I am to much in the spotlights.

I do not know how to act anymore, Sasuke. It does not matter how I act, in the end everyone hates me."

Yasuo let his head fall on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke was stunned for a couple of seconds. Then he felt a tear gliding down his shoulder.

"shhh, It's alright. I dont hate you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Yasuo and drew cirkels on his back. He softly whispered words in hope to comfort Yasuo. Yasuo wrapped his arms around Sasuke. His cries became a bit louder but Sasuke knew only because he was finally letting himself go.

"I don't hate you."

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update: tommorow, if I have 20 reviews and the day after that if not. Please vote for the poll!**

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff! X3 Love you all very much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you very much for the reviews! X3**** Naruto hides his whisker marks with a genjutsu!**

**I don't own Naruto in any way. If I would, Naruto would be a 18 Yaoi series with a lot of smexy/sexy/whatever you ****wanna**** call it scenes.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke lazily opened his eyes. His neck was complaining because it had been in a very strange position for a long time. He wanted to move his hand up to his neck, but for some reason he noticed he couldn't move his arm. He tilted his head, to see what was blocking his arm. His eyes were a few inches away from close eyes and blond hair was tickling against his forehead. Sasuke blinked and shivered when the soft breath touched his skin.

Sasuke was on top of Yasuo, his arms half wrapped around him and Yasuo's arms were holding on to him possessively by his waist. They were on Sasuke's bed, laying underneath the warm blankets. Sasuke tried to keep his breathing normal, hoping that he wouldn't wake up Yasuo.

Sasuke didn't remember this. He remembered that he and Yasuo went to their bed. And he remembered that he went to sleep in his own bed and Yasuo in his own futon. Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. He thought hard and he went through everything from last night.

Suddenly he remembered and his eyes shot open. _"Sasuke, are you awake?"_

_Sasuke kept his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. He was tired and wanted to sleep. His back was faced to Yasuo and his forehead was almost touching the wall._

_There was a silence and Sasuke could hear Yasuo breathe. "Sasuke?" it was uncertain , almost nervous. When there was no response, Sasuke heard Yasuo move in his futon and he relaxed again. Sasuke snuggled himself more into his warm bed. He tensed up thought when he felt that Yasuo sat on the bed. He kept his eyes closed when Yasuo crept over him. His breathe leaving tingles on his check._

_"Sasuke…" it had been a soft whisper. Serious, almost husky. Sasuke frowned and made a few sleepy mumbles hoping that it would scare Yasuo off. "Sasuke." Sasuke could hear it clearly since Yasuo whispered it in his ear, his breathe ghosting over his skin creating goose bumps._

_"Sasuke, I love you."_

_Sasuke praised himself from keeping himself to shout. Instead he just rolled over on his back, his face facing Yasuo__. His arm were spread out and his legs a little bit bend. Sasuke almost let his legs fall when he noticed they touched Yasuo, stomach._

_He felt the presence above him closing the distance. "Sasuke, my heart is longing for you… I want to hold you…I want to touch you…"_

_Sasuke didn't react and wondered why he didn't become an actor. He was good at a poker face. The words had sounded so lonely, yet so full with love._

_"Sasuke, be mine…stay with me…forever…I love you so much."_

_Sasuke didn't move. Even if he wanted to move, what was he going to do? Run away, just stare at Yasuo, scare Yasuo away…? Actually…Sasuke didn't move, because he knew what his body wanted. But his mind disagreed. __'I wanted to hug him, just like this evening. Hold him tightly and say it's going to be alright.'_

_Sasuke's mind turned into mush when his thoughts were interrupted by soft lips on his own. It had been briefly, probably 5 seconds. Soft like a feather, spreading heat trough Sasuke's body. __There had been no sound. The breaths had stopped and there was a silence. _

_Sasuke felt Yasuo move away and he almost let out a whimper by the loss of the warmth.__ He felt his arm being lifted and placed beside his own body. Yasuo lay down next him and softly rolled him over so Sasuke was on top of him. Sasuke knew that if he had been asleep for real, he wouldn't even had noticed it. Yasuo fingers on his arms and back felt warmth._

_Sasuke unconsciously let out a relieved sigh and snuggled himself even more in his new soft pillow.__ Then he fell asleep in Yasuo's strong arms._

Sasuke became beat red in less than a second and he let his head fall on Yasuo's chest. Sasuke softly groaned and slapped himself mentally. He was really stupid wasn't he? Sasuke moved his head and looked at Yasuo's peaceful face. Had those lips really touched his?

Sasuke suddenly frowned. He didn't get it. Why was Yasuo in love with him? He had just said that Naruto was in love with him. Then he admitted that he loved Sasuke. Maybe Naruto had told Yasuo how much he loved Sasuke and Yasuo already had felt in love…

Sasuke smirked. He was still a hot guy, attracting tons of people who were in love with him. Sasuke's smirk faltered. Why the hell was it a guy that was truly in love with him? Was he attracting guys? Was he a gay magnet?

Then again…Maybe that wasn't so bad. Sasuke hated girls. They were icky and had high pitched voices. You had to be really gentle with them and if you made the wrong move they would break up and expect that your whole world would collapse just because she dumped you. Stupid girls. And then those boobs! They were so annoying! Only in the way and incredible irritating…

No, girls are stupid. Guys can take a hint, are though (most of the time) and knew when you wanted a fuck, not some shit-ass _love making._Sasuke looked at the closed eyes.

He had just admitted that he was gay. Phew, another heavy thing of his chest.

Oh, shit. He had a talk with Sakura today. How late was it? Sasuke glanced to the alarm clock and noted that it was 20 past 11. He sighed, rolled his eyes and gently lifted himself, placing Yasuo arms next to his body. He crawled off Yasuo, without making him up. He placed the blankets back on the blond assassin and placed a quick kiss on Yasuo's mouth.

Just when Sasuke pulled himself back, he froze. He touched his own lips with his fingers and looked at Yasuo ho just kept on sleeping. Oh god. What did he do?! He looked like a housewife, kissing her husband!

Sasuke felt the heat in his face and made his way out of the room with fast steps. He didn't notice that Yasuo was smirking, looking at the, now closed, door.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura's house. He snorted when he knocked on the door. Sakura slowly opened he door, not looking him into his eyes but staring at his feet.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hello, Sakura, can I come in?"

Sakura opened the door some more and let Sasuke in, leading him to her bedroom. Sasuke placed himself on the pink bed and Sakura sat down on her pink chair.

"How is Yasuo-kun?"

"He's okay. Had a few bruises and cuts but it's already healed."

"okay, that's go-"

"He cried all night."

Sakura looked up, a little bit shocked and guilty. Sasuke just settled for a glare. "I needed to convince him that nobody hated him and that it was okay that he was alive."

Sakura looked down. "he was in my arms all night long, clinging onto me like he was afraid I would leave him."

Sasuke was glad, Sakura kept looking down, so he had time to make his blush go away. Sakura stood up, her knuckles turning white from her anger.

"He is just a stranger, messing with our lives! Look what he did to you, Sasuke-kun!"

"what did he do to me, Sakura?"

"He loves you! He only has been for a week or so! How can he love you already?! That's impossible!"

"I remember that you fell in love with me on the moment you saw me, you confessed the after that."

Sakura flinched. "That was only a fan girls love, but after that I really started to love you! I have loved you as long as I can remember…He is just here a few days and already you're constantly around him and spending more time with him than with me. It was the same with Naruto!"

"Naruto was different."

"Naruto also loved you! Yasuo-kun loves you! You maybe don't notice it, but they're changing you, both of them do. I loved you my whole life and nothing happened! Even when we dated it was al about Naruto. You only kissed me so you could get the attention from Naruto! I was only a tool to get Naruto's attention. And now…whatever I do. You're only looking at Yasuo-kun…why can't you love me?" Sakura's words ended in a whisper and tears were streaming over her cheeks.

"Sakura, I love you. But only as a sister. I never felt anything for you then a sister like bond. I never felt anything more and I know I never will."

Sakura shook her head at the words and sat down on the chair again. She let out a small sad laugh.

"you already love Yasuo, don't you?"

"…" Sasuke looked to the ground. He wasn't sure. He really wasn't.

"get out."

Sasuke almost didn't hear it, as soft as the words were. Sakura stood up and grabbed Sasuke by his arms, pulling him up.

"get out! Leave! Get out of here! Go away!" Sakura kept on screaming until Sasuke stood confused on the street and the door was closed. He dusted himself of, shrugged and walked back to the Uchiha mansion.

Girls were annoying and Sakura was only proving his point.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**That was it for today! See you on 26 February! Again: thanks for reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back, alive and kicking!**** Sorry 'bout the late update, but come on...I had vacation!**

**I don't own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this. I know a bastard who does though…**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto turned around in Sasuke's bed and let out a yawn. The blankets only covered his legs and Naruto's arms were hugging the pillow. He lay on his stomach. Soft breaths escaped from his mouth.

The fact that he was only wearing some black boxers, made Sasuke blush. God, he just got back from Sakura and he found Yasuo in this position. This was kind of weird. Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand and tried to hide the blush that was still visible. And he had kissed Yasuo.

Not on the mouth, but still… maybe he would start wearing aprons and ask Yasuo what he wanted for dinner…Then he was completely transformed into the perfect housewife. What was he thinking?! Luckily Yasuo had been asleep. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to Yasuo.

"Yasuo, are you getting up?"

"No…" was the lazy response. Yasuo frowned and buried his face into the pillow. He let out a small groan.

Sasuke crossed his arms. 'I think that apron was pink…' Sasuke grabbed the blankets and yanked them away, holding them in his arms. Yasuo pulled his knees up to his chest, hoping to keep the warmth.

"Yasuo get up, we have an appointment with Hokage-sama."

"No, we do not."

"I walked into Shikamaru on the way back from Sakura. She wanted to meet us to discuss something about the jouninexams."

Yasuo stretched himself like a cat and stood up. "What did Sakura say?" Sasuke snorted, while he placed the blankets back on the bed.

"I told her I didn't love her and never will. It's her fault if she doesn't want to listen."

Yasuo picked up his shirt. "You shouldn't be too hard on her. I know what it is like when you wait your whole life to wait for someone who doesn't love you."

Sasuke turned around to say something back, when he noticed Yasuo's back. The scar of the fire wound covered his left shoulder blade and a part of the neck. Tsunade had been right. A normal person had died form such a fire jutsu. "I got it from your brother."

Sasuke looked up to meet Yasuo's eyes. "He was very annoying." Sasuke blinked and snickered. "Yeah, he was."

"I'm sorry for killing him." Yasuo's burn got covered by his shirt and he grabbed the bandages to cover his arms. "I did not know that he was so important to you. I heard about you though, but I thought that you had forgotten about him when you went to sound."

"I went to sound to get stronger so I could kill him. Fortunately, that plan was interrupted by Naruto."

Yasuo beckoned Sasuke to hold on to his bandages so he could wrap his fingers. "So, you are gad that he took you back from sound, since you said fortunately."

"yeah…In the end I'm glad that he got me back." Sasuke gave a small smile. Yasuo nodded in understandment. Suddenly Sasuke remembered something.

"You said that Sound took something away from you. It was a person right?"

Yasuo looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked at the blue eye. It looked very sad while the red eye was almost spitting fire. There was a moment of silence, then Yasuo looked away.

"they took my love away."

Sasuke mouthed a 'oh.' Yasuo gave a sad smile. "yeah…It was something similar like you. He left because I wasn't enough for him."

"what was he to you?"

"my most precious person."

Yasuo gave another small smile before he pulled his facemask up and walked out of the room. Sasuke took a deep breath. On one side he felt relieved, on the on the hand a little weird. He followed Yasuo to the kitchen and prepared some lunch for the both of them.

Yasuo sat down at the kitchen table and Sasuke made some omelettes. Sasuke sat down and placed the plate in front of Yasuo.

When both were almost done, Yasuo looked up. "you haven't said anything about me sleeping with you in your bed."

Sasuke choke on his omelette.

When Sasuke took a glass of water and a few deep breaths, Yasuo just merily raised an eyebrow. Sasuke looked shocked at Yasuo, turned red and then looked at his omelettes again. He murmered something, but Yasuo couldn't hear him. He saw sasuke's lips move though.

"I have no clue of what you are saying..." Yasuo said in a teasing tone. Sasuke gave him a glare. He kept looking into Yasuo's eyes and took a deep breath.

"You probably had a good reason for it."

Yasuo snickered. "Really, like?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but could only here one sentence in his head. _"Sasuke, my heart is longing for you… I want to hold you…I want to touch you…"_

Sasuke looked at Yasuo and wondered how he could sit there like nothing had happened. Yasuo looked at him, still waiting for the smart comeback.

"_Sasuke, be mine…stay with me…forever…I love you so much."_

"You were cold...?"

"..."

"you were lonely?"

"..."

"you...Oh! How the hell should I know? What the hell did you do in my bed anyway?!"

Yasuo snickered when Sasuke sat there, almost glaring at him with his arms crossed. He stood up, placed both plates in the sink and walked back to Sasuke. Sasuke just stared in front of him, refusing to look at Yasuo, who was just making a fool out of him. Sasuke flinched when he felt two arms wrapping themselves aorund his shoulders.

"You are so hard to resist, Sasuke. Do you know how hard I am trying not to grab you?"

Sasuke shivered at the hot breath on his neck. He felt the heat rise, not only in his face, but his whole body seemed to get hot. "You are very tasty, Sasuke."

Sasuke just stiffened and closed his eyes. 'think of something else, of something else! Laundry! Yes, the laundry needs to be done! ...

Yasuo licking my neck...

No! The bed, the bed needs to be cleaned!

God...he's good...

Bed...! Bed...

Did I just moan...?

God, who cares about laundry when a blond god is licking my neck...?'

Sasuke lost his inner struggle and only tilted his head so Yasuo had more access. Yasuo took the oppurtunity and continued with his mouth. He heard Sasuke gasp when he planted a little kiss in his neck, below his ear.

"**Kit, I really enjoy this and I love to look at you two getting all horny but there is a blonde Hokage waiting for us..."**

Yasuo sighed and put his tongue back into his own mouth, earning a soft whine from Sasuke, who covered his mouth as soon as it had escaped.

"Sasuke, we have to meet with the Hokage. Are you ready?"

Sasuke suddenly stood up, forcing Yasuo took take a step back if he didn't wanted a elbow in his chin. Sasuke turned around and glared at Yasuo.

"don't ever do that again!" he hissed and then walked out of the kitchen.

Yasuo just dusted himself off. Sure. He would stop. When Sasuke would stop liking it when he was sucking and licking his neck...Yasuo smirked. He snapped out of it when he heard the front door closing and hurried out of the mansion following Sasuke.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke stood straight, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Tsunade kept talking about some rules for the jouninexams but Sasuke wasn't really paying attention. He kept glancing at Yasuo, who was listening to Tsunade's boring speech. The other 16 chuunin were also paying attention so Sasuke knew that he was the only one who had more important stuff on his mind.

'how did I not see that one coming!'

Sasuke needed to keep his guard up when he was around Yasuo! Sasuke frowned. When did he stopped keeping up his guard when he was around Yasuo?

Sasuke suddenly noticed that Gaara was talking instead of Tsunade and looked at him to make it seem like he was paying attention. He turned again when Tsunade started talking again, reading from some papers.

Some movement in his corner made him look at the thing that was moving. Sasuke looked at Gaara who was fidgeting.

Wait, fidgeting? Sasuke looked at Gaara who was looking down, staring at his feet. His face was sligthly covered with a faint blush. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the sight. The other in the room, hadn't noticed it, yet. Suddenly Tsunade said something to Gaara and Gaara said something back. He bowed to everyone, who bowed back and left the room.

Sasuke frowned when he saw that Gaara's eyes were a little bit black.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked in front of him again. He looked confused at Tsunade, who had apperantly said someting to him. The others in the room were looking at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I asked if you were alright. You look red."

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama."

"really?" Tsunade eyed him suspicously and stopped at Sasuke's neck. "what happened to your neck?"

Sasuke covered his neck with one hand and became even redder. "I fell backwards and landed on the arm rest of the couch." He mummbled. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"when I'm done, please stay. I will check it later."

"really, that's not necissary, Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke-kun, I need to know if the wound will infect your results in the jouninexams."

"It doesn't hurt and it's already healing, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade glared. "Sasuke-kun, I will check that wound, wether you like it or not."

Sasuke glared back, but knew he had already lost. "Okay, Hokage-sama."

When Tsunade nodded and returned to her story he noticed that Yasuo was grinning. His facemask was on, but he just knew. The way, Yasuo's eyes were shining...

**/////00000\\\\\**

Yasuo, Sasuke and Tsunade were the only ones left in the office, apart from Shizune who somtimes stormed in with some papers.

Tsunade was softly pushing on the wound. She checked the whole area around Sasuke's neck.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But I needed to be sure that the wound was not from you seal."

"it's alright."

"although, you're lying."

Yasuo looked up, his grin ready and Sasuke grunted. Tsunade tapped on the red skin.

"this wound, isn't a bruise nor it's caused by a fall against the couch."

Tsunade brushed Sasuke's hair away, revealing a hickey. "this is obviously caused by somebody's mouth..."

Tsunade pulled Sasuke's shirt back into his place and walked around him. "I don't care what you're doing in your own time as long as you're ready for the exams. You're both dismissed. I will see you tommorow at 10 o'clock at training ground 6 for the exams."

Yasuo and Sasuke both gave a little bow and left the room. As soon as the door was closed Yauo snickered.

"do you think that was funny?" Sasuke hissed, walking with fast steps.

"Yes, I thought it was." Yasuo said, having no trouble to keep up with Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Yasuo one more time and then let out a frustrating groan. "You are sleeping in the guest room tonight. If I find you in my bed when I wake up, I will make sure you cannot walk straight to the exams."

"How? Because you fucked me to many times?" Yasuo said teasingly. Sasuke turned red at the upcoming images, but shook them away.

"I don't want to see till the morning, when I'm going to kick yours ass to hell in the exams!" Sasuke hissed, dissapearing in a poof.

"**well, you screwed up kit."**

Yasuo smiled. 'Oh, no it is not. The fun is just starting.'

"**Now I remembered why I like you so much. You're the same as I am.**** Smart and constanly horny..."**

**/////00000\\\\\**

**That was it: next update is Tuesday or tommorow if I get 20 reviews or more!**

**Thanks for reviewing! X3 Love you all very much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Mina-san! ****Very sad chapter so have a tissue box in a range of 10 meters with you!**

**Don't own Naruto in any way nor do I make money of this. Not recommended for people with more than half their brain functioning.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto blinked at the sunlight that crept tough his window. He rubbed in his eyes, hoping to get awake. Normally he wouldn't have any problems with that...It's just that, well. Naruto's ears were a little bit better then a normal person. so every time a stupid drunk man was singing on the street or the neighbors decided to have some hot steamy sex...Naruto was kinda in the mood to rip his own ears off for some peace and silence. Naruto looked at the clock and snorted. 9 am. Naruto looked up from his pillow when he heard someone walking past the door. there was a soft knock.

"Get up."

Naruto let out a groan to let Sasuke know that he was awake and Sasuke walked on. The raven walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. a rock song blasted out of the radio, waking up Sasuke from his half daze. He grabbed some cereal and ate it quietly, his foot tapping with the music. As soon as Yasuo walked into the kitchen, he stood up, placed his bowl in the sink, turned off the radio and left the kitchen. Yasuo wanted to say something, but he didn't even got the chance. He looked at Sasuke's retreating back and sighed.

'maybe, I went a bit too far…'

**"No shit."**

Yasuo ate his breakfast, but stayed in the kitchen. He rested his head on his arms, which were crossed on the table. He let out a deep sigh and ruffled his own hair. Hoping to clear his mind. Yasuo knew he had went too far, but he didn't know that Sasuke would take it this seriously.

Yasuo looked up went he felt a presence behind him. "You okay?"

Yasuo only glanced at the raven, who stood in the doorway, looking worried. Yasuo shook his head and remained silent. There fell a short moment of silence. Then Sasuke moved to Yasuo and sat on the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry, for what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have done that." Yasuo mumbled in his armpits.

Sasuke remained silent, unsure of what to say. Suddenly Yasuo sat straight and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke swallowed.

"I need to tell you something, that you are not going to like." Yasuo said, suddenly avoiding Sasuke's eyes by looking at the ground.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he nodded slowly. Eh was worried by what wa going to come.

"You know the nine demons, right?" Yasuo started. Sasuke nodded fast. "well, I'm…number 8 so I'm hachibi. Gaara-sama is ichibi, or the first one in the line. The head of the line needs to make sure that the other that are under him are …staying loyal to him."

Yasuo stopped and looked at Sasuke, who looked a little puzzled. "It means that the head of the line needs to mate with every demon under him to make sure they are his."

"…so…that means…" Sasuke slowly started, then his eyes went big. Yasuo nodded.

"He has sex with every demon. Naruto was first the head of this line…so he had practically sex with every demon he met. This also included Gaara-sama."

Sasuke laughed nervously and looked at Yasuo as if he was expecting Yasuo to say that it was a joke. When Yasuo looked deadly serious, Sasuke swallowed. "then those trips to Suna…He was making them to make sure that Gaara was staying loyal to him…?"

Yasuo shook his head and Sasuke noticed that he had kept his breath in, but now was sighing of relief. "Naruto had a good control over Kyuubi. He did not let it happen to come that far. He told me that a few kisses were enough, most of the times. I know that you aren't happy to hear this, but I'm almost at my point."

Sasuke nodded slowly, his mouth open. Yasuo took a deep breath and looked into the black orbs in front of him.

"Now that Naruto is dead, I am next in the line."

Sasuke wanted to ask what the hell Yasuo meant, until it hit him. Yasuo nodded when Sasuke asked with only looking.

"I already checked if he was loyal. I'm not as good as Naruto in controlling my demon and that is also the main part why I was isolating myself from the rest of the world. Not only I am more dangerous for others, I am highly sensitive for emotions and unfortunately; constantly horny."

Sasuke let out some unintelligible sounds that tried to make a sentence but just couldn't. 'So, all those words…all those words…he said that he loved me…Was that just because his demon made him say those things?'

Yasuo saw the sudden uncertainness and doubt in Sasuke's eyes and gently wanted to grab Sasuke's by his arms, afraid that he would leave before he could finish his words, but Sasuke flinched at the touch.

"Sasuke, I'm-"

Yasuo words were cut off, by the scraping of the chair over the floor. "why should I give a damn about your sex life? That's your own problem." Sasuke's icy words froze Yasuo at his spot. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen but stopped in the doorway.

"Sasuke! Please listen to me! I-" Yasuo stopped when Sasuke's old eyes looked at him.

"please…stop." Sasuke whispered.

Yasuo swallowed loudly. Sasuke just looked down at then walked away. Yasuo wanted to stop Sasuke but his body wouldn't move. Sasuke's eyes had been filled with sadness and something that looked like lost hope.

A deadly silence felt the room. Naruto didn't know how long he had been standing there, but when he heard the front door he woke up from his trance. His body was frozen for a few seconds, trying to place the sound in connection with the time. 'shit, the xeams.'

Even kyuubi was silent. Naruto cursed at the silence and followed Sasuke to the training grounds.

**/////00000\\\\\**

When Naruto had arrived, it was already to late. Everyone was already there and I would be impossible to speak to Sasuke alone.

Several jounin and anbu were talking to each other, going over the program. The rookie nine and team Gai were also spread over the place. All the participants were waiting at a flag that was marked by the sign of their land. Yasuo walked over to the flag for Suna, receiving strange looks or glares from the others from Suna. He kept on looking out for Sasuke but didn't see him.

"Everyone! I would like to welcome you at the jounin exams of this year!" Tsunade started her welcome speech.

Sasuke looked pissed, his arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was leaning against a tree. The other participants of Konoha were staying away from the Uchiha, since he was leaking a hell lot of murderous intent.

Two ninja which were rudely, talking trough the speech ekpt on pointing at the suna flag.

"did you hear? The demon assassin is also taking the exams!" one of the girls said happily. A other ninja snorted and joined the conversation. "he would become jounin with his eyes closed! I heard he killed over a thousand men in his own."

"He is so incredible strong because, he has a demon inside him."

"really? No wonder! He killed Uchiha Itachi, destroyed the akatsuki on his own and killed Orochimaru, you know, the one who took Sasuke."

"He is pretty hot though!" one of the girls squealed. The male ninja rolled his eyes. "don't even try. He's gay."

Both the girls let out a wine, an anbu warned them and soon the three went back to listening to Tsunade's speech.

Sasuke looked at yasuo's back who he had spotted a moment ago. Yasuo was turned to Tsunade, but Sasuke saw that Yasuo looked around every minute and that he was fidgeting. He sighed and looked down. 'I'm not thinking about that stupid assassin anymore. Al I will and shall focus and think about are the jounin exams.'

Sasuke had said it firmly in his head, but his chest tightened and suddenly the air was very hard to find. Especially when Yasuo walked away to register himself. Sasuke looked at Yasuo's retreating back.

Sasuke felt like hope itself was hiding n a dark corner and he was only taking the wrongs turns. Making the distance between him and Yasuo only bigger and bigger.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update, either Tuesday or tomorrow, if I have 20 reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing for the last chapter! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! A lot of ****people happy about my story X3! I really really like you! BUT! My computer doesn't have spelling check for English texts. Instead of pointing out my mistakes, would you please give me tips about how to get spelling check? Thanks.**

**NARUTO HIDES HIS WHISKERMARKS WITH A GENJUTSU!!!!!!!!! I already told you before in an authors note and now I will say it again. I won't answer anymore if you ask that question again. Sorry.**

**I don't own Naruto nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Yasuo walked over to the stand were several jounin were sitting to give away forms for the exams or to answer questions. Yasuo just walked over to one who was looking bored and stood in front of him. The guy just raised his eyebrows and sighed. He took a form from the table and gave it to Yasuo.

Yasuo wanted to turn around and walk away when the man stopped him. "You are that demon assassin right?" the whole field was suddenly quiet and looked at Yasuo, waiting for his answer. When Yasuo nodded, people started whispering and the man let go of Yasuo's shoulder. He mumbled a sorry and left. Yasuo stared at the man's retreating back and raised an eyebrow.

"Yasuo-kun?"

Yasuo looked up to meet Neji's pale eyes. "I needed to say that Hokage-sama wanted to speak to you before the exams start, it's about something regarding to your demon... Oh, and the kazekage wanted to see you."

"Thanks, Hyuuga-san."

Neji left with a nod and Yasuo sighed.

"What do you think Gaara has to say?" kyuubi asked, quit surprised. Yasuo shook his head and looked at the form in his hands. It was blank.

'I think it's about shukaku. I'm more worried about what Tsunade is going to say.'

Yasuo left in the direction he had felt Tsunade's presence. His fist clenching the form. His movements silently followed by everybody who was around him.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke frowned at Yasuo worried face. Sasuke knew something was going on when neji actually had started talking to Yasuo. Sasuke gave the filled in form back to the jounin he had got it from and disappeared into the crowd, hoping to find what was going on with Yasuo.

Sasuke didn't care about Yasuo anymore. But he did wanted to know what the hell was going on. So Sasuke followed Yasuo, hiding his chakra. Sasuke frowned when he saw that Yasuo was heading for the Hokage's tent. Yasuo entered the tent and Sasuke cursed. He looked if anyone saw him and walked around the tent. Crouching when he was at the back, Sasuke closed his eyes and his ears on full power.

First he only heard some whispers, but when he concentrated he heard the voices clearly.

"I can assure you, Hokage-sama. I have total control of my demon. It will not break lose in the exams. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry?! If you already lose control when another jinchuuriki is close to you, how can I not worry?"

"Hokage-sama, you know very well that, that only happens because hachibi needs to make sure that the others stay loyal. And besides, I've already checked if shukaku was loyal and he was so I won't lose control even when he is near me."

"Jiraiya! You say something!"

"Look, Yasuo, I believe you when you say that you don't and won't lose control. But it can also be that you just don't remember that you lost control. It was the same as in the four-tails state. Afterwards you didn't know you had fought me nor did you know that you had fought Orichimaru."

"Hachibi told me afterwards. I know what I did. And I never had that kind of experience again. Hachibi won't betray me like that."

"How can you know, Yasuo-kun?! He's a demon, not your best friend!"

"I know, Hokage-sama. Hachibi won't do that. He knows what will happen when he betrays me."

There was a sigh, clearly from Tsunade and then a thump indicating that she was sitting again.

"What are you going to afterwards anyway? You're just going to leave again?" Tsunade's voice had sounded sad, almost heart broken.

"yes." Was the short reply from Yasuo. "When the exams are over my name will be gone just as I will be gone. I won't be able to stay here."

There was a short silence. "You're dismissed, leave."

Sasuke heard Yasuo leave the tent and then the soft sound of Tsunade crying. Jiraiya said some comforting words.

Sasuke frowned. He only had gotten only more confused after this. First, since when had Yasuo fought Jiraiya? It was known hat Yasuo had fought with Orichimaru, how else could he have killed him? Maybe Yasuo and Jiraiya had fought on a mission or had seen each other as enemies when they had accidentally met.

Sasuke knew that there were a few possibilities. But then there was something else that was confusing him. _"You're just going to leave again?" _what had meant Tsunade with that? Sasuke knew that meant Yasuo had already been in Konoha before.

It could have been that Yasuo went to Konoha for a mission, resulting that he had fought with Jiraiya and had left. But Tsunade had sounded sad, that meant that Yasuo and she had a personal connexion.

Sasuke grunted. Thinking about it al was giving him a headache. So he chose to ignore and forget and focus on the exams. This would all come later, when he had become a jounin.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Yasuo entered the big white tent, surprised at what he saw inside. Four rows with tables and chairs, each with a piece of paper and a pen.

The group followed the jounin who walked to the front. "Please take a seat with your number that has been given to you when you filled in the form. Do not turn the paper around, or you will be disqualified." The jounin gave a short bow and talked to a huge man with a bandana on his bold head, waiting for the participants to sit down.

Yasuo seated at number 13, sighing. Suddenly he looked up when he had felt a familiar presence. Yasuo looked a few chairs to his right and then a little bit to the front. He sighed of relief when he saw the Uchiha clan sign on the raven's back.

"This is just a written test. There are 20 situations with each of them having 5 mistakes or problems. Rewrite the situation, like you would have done them." The jounin explained. Suddenly the jounin with the bandana stepped forward and yelled: **"And if I catch anyone cheating, I will make sure that you can't walk straight to your homes to cry out by your mother!"**

The whole tent became silent and Yasuo heard a few guys swallow loudly. Yasuo rolled his eyes and sighed from annoyence.

"YOU!" Yasuo looked up to see who the poor guy was that was chosen to be bullied. Then he noticed the huge guy was pointing at him.

"You got a problem with me?!" the man walked over to Yasuo, who saw that everyone was staring at him. Some with shock, some with pity. The huge man grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up, causing his chair to fall on the ground.

"Do you got a problem with me?!" Yasuo closed his eyes from the loudness of the voice. When the man was done with shouting he opened his eyes again. "Yes, you are spitting on my face. Would you please refrain from shouting when you are this close to me, Ibiki-san?"

The whole tent gasped. Yasuo would swear it on his life. Ibiki blinked e few times before he started laughing. "I didn't knew that you were also taking the exams, Yasuo-chan!" Ibiki put Yasuo on the ground again and slammed him on his back. Still laughing. "well, I only made that decision a week or so ago."

"Well! It's good to have you here! Then I won't lose my bet with Asuma that no one will becoem jounin!" Ibiki slammed Yasuo another time on his back and then walked back to his place in front of the tent.

Yasuo shook his head, picked up his chair and turned his paper around, lookign through the problems. The other participants gawed at him for a couple of second before they went to their own papers after Ibiki yelled that he would 'kick there ass to hell' if they didn't start to write soon.

Sasuke still sat turned around and growled silently. Sasuke was ignoring Yasuo, yet for some reason, Yasuo would find a way to get all the attention to himself. But thanks to the friendly chat between Ibiki, Sasuke earlier suspections were only confirmed.

Yasuo had been to Konoha before. And Sasuke was going to find out what the hell Yasuo was hiding from him and the rest.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update: Tuesday 4 march! Thanks for the reviews! And I know Sasuke is a little bit, way too, dense in this story, but come on...The story would have been finished if Sasuke would figure it out the first time the met. XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sniff, I hate being ill. Just so you know.**

**I don't own Naruto. I don't make money out of this. This is not for people with more than 3 cells of their brain working.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

"Number 40 and 28 can go!"

"Number 14!"

"Number 36!"

"Number 3!"

Slowly the number of participants decreased and Naruto knew that probably only 20 people or less would stay of the 50. He was playing with his pen, wiggling it between his fingers. He was already done and had filled in some extra information on the back of the paper.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's back. Sasuke's hand was moving the pen over the paper, checking the answers. Sasuke was also finished, but he was checking the answers. For the third time now.

Naruto sighed and looked around, hoping to find anything interesting. He nodded at Ibiki, who was looking around suspiciously, but smiled when his eyes came in contact with Naruto's.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards. Eyes closing.

"**so, we got to fix ****one big problem."**

Naruto frowned. 'One huge problem.Sasuke probably will ignore me for the rest of the exams.'

Kyuubi frowned. **"Maybe one problem will become two, when he hear what Gaara has to say."**

'Too bad we couldn't talk to him before the exam started.'

"**That talk with Tsunade and Jiraiya was already bad enough. I hope Gaara has some good news."**

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Exams are over! Put your pens down!" Ibiki suddenly yelled, making Naruto and everyone else in the huge tent flinch. A jounin picked up the sheets and when he was done he walked out of the tent.

"We will now check the answers! Half hour breaktime!"

slowly everyone stood up. Naruto counted the heads and saw about 30 people left. He smiled. There was a possibility that only three or two people were capable of becoming jounin. From the 50 participants, already 20 were gone. It was only a matter of time.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto walked out of the tent. He sighed. He hated this feelling of guilt. He detested it. But he knew that it would become a problem if he just stayed. The sudden return of the kyuubi vessel would cause trouble for Tsunade and her function as Hokage.

And he didn't wanted to cause trouble. Everyone was finally living their lives without the kyuubi vessel. He wasn't going to ruin their lives, just so he could live happily ever after.

Naruto suddenly noticed the presence behind him and turned around, Sasuke bumped into him on purpose but just kept on walking.

Naruto stretched out his hand to stop Sasuke, but he just flinched at the touch and pulled his arm out of reach. He gave Naruto a glare and then walked of.

**"why did you tell him, if you knew that it was going to become like this?"**

'I had to tell him sooner or later, and I rather would get it over with. But he doesn't want to listen to me, so I can't tell him the rest of the story.'

**"I told you to keep quit about it."**

'and lie to him? No, he doesn't deserve that, not when I'm already lying about who I really am.'

Kyuubi sighed, but dropped it. He knew that Naruto was to stubborn about his own way of doing things. Even when they first did bad before they became good.

Naruto looked sad to Sasuke's back. He had felt his presence as soon as Sasuke had started to listen, to the conversation between him, tsunade and jiraiya. So he had warned Tsunade and jiraya about saying the correct things. Still.

It must have confused Sasuke very much and he was probably dying to know what the hell was going on. But he ignored Naruto, who actually would be happy to tell what was going on.

"Yasuo."

Naruto turned around to look at the green eyes of the Kazekage. Naruto made a small bow but, his expression staid sad. "Yes? You wanted to see me?"

Gaara took a deep breath. "Since you have to focus on the exams, I will do my best to stay out of your way."

Naruto staid silent for a moment. "You are afraid that you will stand between me and Sasuke, don't you?"

Gaara looked away and found the gras suddenly very interesting. Naruto smiled. He walk over to Gaara and patted him on the head, something that would normal be rewarded with death.

"You don't have to worry about that. I already told Sasuke."

Gaara looked up, suprised and puzzled. "and? What did he say?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "He thinks I'm a whore and he refuses to speak to me."

Gaara blushed at the somewhat blunt way Naruto had said it, but his expression was still shocked. Naruto just smiled. "It's gonna be alright, Gaara-sama. Don't worry to much about it. I will find out a way to -"

Gaara took a step back when Naruto's eye suddenly became red and Naruto started smirking. The end of the sentence was said with a soft growl, and the voice was lower.

"- make that kitty cat my playmate."

Gaara felt his body shiver. His blood reacting to the presence of Kyuubi. He felt himself become dizzy, but he stood firm and looked right into the red eyes. Shukaku was trying desperatly to escape from his prison.

"what? Shukaku isn't going to come out?" Kyuubi purred. Gaara stood firm and looked somewhere in the distance, over Naruto's shoulder. He tensed up when he felt two strong hands wrapping themselves around his waist. A warm breath spread over his neck, causing him to blush.

Gaara just ignored the tingly feelings and Shukaku, who was practically shouting to be let out. "Kyuubi. Let me go." Gaara said, serious, his voice not wavering but standing firm.

Kyuubi sighed and let go of Gaara, his gaze still locked on Gaara's. Gaara stopped himself from letting out a whine, by the loss of the warmth.

"are you serious, Gaara?" Kyuubi asked. Gaara swallowed. "Yes, for the sake of Naruto. I will stay out of the way and keep myself low."

Kyuubi sighed, but then he smirked. Before Gaara could even blink, Naruto's lips were locked on his own and holding him on the spot. Fading every change to get away. It had only been two seconds, before the red eye turned blue again.

Naruto took a step back, a little bit shocked. "I'm sorry, Gaara-sama, I don't know-"

Gaara raised one hand, silencing Naruto. He smiled gently. "tell Kyuubi that he can stick a very large piece of wood into his own ass and fuck with that." Naruto sweatdropped at the sweet tone Gaara was using, while his aura was pitch black. "Naruto, good luck."

With a small nod, Gaara turned around and left. Naruto sighed.

'you had to mess everything up, didn't you?'

"**I love to fuck with the human mind. Now let's go and search for a stick."**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke walked around. Everywere were people. Sasuke saw Sakura who just gave a small smile and then turned around, dissapearing in the crowd. Sasuke sighed. Things couldn't get any worse could they?

Sasuke was about to turn around and walk the same cirkel again when he noticed a blond guy in the corner of his eye. He frowned when he saw that it was Yasuo. When Yasuo walked away from the crowd, Sasuke followed him. Maybe he could get some more information about Yasuo's reason for staying and leaving. Yasuo walked to a place were no one was and closed his eyes in thought. Sasuke hid himself behind a tree, his presence completely hidden.

Sasuke's frown got deeper when he saw that Gaara approached Yasuo and stood in front of him.

Sasuke tried to concentrate on the sounds, but he was to far away to hear anything. Yasuo was standing half for Gaara and Sasuke was looking at Yasuo's back, so he couldn't read lips. He growled at that, but still staid to look.

Suddenly Gaara looked down, probably emberassed of something. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw that Yasuo patted Gaara on his head. Sasuke's jaw dropped when he saw that Gaara accepted it.

Gaara looked away to a randomn tree, probably because Yasuo had said something. Then Yasuo hugged Gaara, his head burried in Gaara's neck. Sasuke felt the anger rise in him, and he wanted to do something, but he knew that was not the best thing to do. Especially not against a raccoon butt and a demon player.

Gaara started blushing, wich made Sasuke even angrier. What the hell was Yasuo doing? Since Sasuke could only look at the back, his could only guess. And Sasuke guessed that it had something to do with a mouth and a very sensitive neck.

Suddenly he saw Gaara's mouth move and Yasuo tensed up. Then Yasuo let go of Gaara. Sasuke saw that Gaara frowned at that action and Sasuke's hands formed fists. God, did they did this on purpose or something?

Wait.

Sasuke shook his head. This was Yasuo, he would leave and Sasuke would become a jounin. Everything was going to be alright. So why the hell was he even doing this?! Sasuke cursed at himself.

Sasuke wanted to walk away, when he saw that Yasuo kissed Gaara.

That was the moment that his heart stopped and all the air was suddenly gone. The moment that his hands fell limb beside him and his head felt dizzy. His chest tightened. His foot unconsiously set a step forward and his body wanted to stop them.

The kiss was broken, Gaara smiled at Yasuo and said something. Then he left in the opposite direction, heading for the training field. Yasuo snickered at something and then turned around.

His eyes found Sasuke's immidiately and both stood frozen on the spot. Yasuo took a few steps into Sasuke's direction, but Sasuke just glared, shook his head and turned around. Yasuo stopped in his tracks and could only look at Sasuke's retreating back.

Sasuke took a deep breath. It was shaky and Sasuke had trouble walking straight. His vision was blurry and he was happy.

He was happy that Yasuo didn't follow him.

Sasuke was happy that Yasuo didn't see his tears.

Sasuke knew that it had to stop, even if he liked Yasuo, it would become nothing.

Yasuo was clearly jumping from one lover to another. He was going to leave soon anyway. Yasuo had said it himself. He was just playing with Sasuke's mind.

No.

There was no reason to keep loving him. So I should just give up.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Sniff, still not feeling well. So the chapters will be short and filled with mistakes since I don't have the strength to look at them... But 20 reviews means a update tommorow!**

**Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing and stuff like that! X3 don't forget to vote for the poll!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you're happy. I was checking my reviews and when I saw that I had a lot. I**** cheered!**

**Then I got kicked out of class...X3 **

_**(((I change**__**d the number of people in the exams, because this is more convenient for me. Sorry. XD)))**_

**I don't own Naruto ;;**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto stood in front of a gate. It was just a big black hole in the brown wall. Behind him stood two other ninja and a jounin who was watching them. The jounin coughed, receiving all the attention from the others and started the explanation of the next test.

"Listen carefully, the next test will test you teamwork, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and your strength. There will be groups of three going to a gate with their group number. This gate is the entrence to a mix of a labyrinth and a arena.

Your group will enter the arena, walking trough a tunnel which is filled with traps and other tunnels with dead ends.The correct tunnel leads to a small arena. Here you will fight an other team. If two of the oponnents team is unable to fight, your team will pass and will continue with the ones who are able to still fight. Also including enymies. If only one of the six members is able to fight, he will go to the next arena.

In the middle of the labyrinth you will find the main arena. The survivors that made it there will be put up in one to one fights. They, ofcourse, will first get full medical attention so their performence will be their best.

I will give you te sign when you can enter the arena.

Good luck."

The jounin took a step back with a bow. The three ninja looked at each other. "Does that mean we have to fight a lot of teams?" she wondered loudly. The kunoichi was playing with her black hair, twisting it around her finger. Her pale eyes looked bored and her lips were pouting a little. Naruto could swear that she was flirting with him...

Still, it was very unusual to have a Hyuuga in their team. Naruto sighed. "there are 10 Gates in this arena. We have 48 participants, meaning 16 teams. Those 16 teams are divided in 2 groups of 8 teams. So 8 of the ten gates are being used. This arena is round, meaning we have to got to the middle, the main arena.

The first eight teams will enter the arena, so there will four fights. That will be the first round. The second round will be of two fights. The last of one, against the other winners. So one fight. But after the first round, the other eight teams will be released into the arena. So we will have a change that they will catch up on us and we will have to fight them.

So the minimun can be three teams, the maximum six." He explained. The jounin just nodded when Naruto shot him alook to see if he was right.

"no wonder you past the written test with a 100 percent." The other ninja sighed. His hair was covered by his headband, since he was wearing it like a bandana. His chuunin outfit was covered with weapons and his around his body were several straps with needles in them. He was like a walking arsenal.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. What's your name?"

"isn't it polite to say your own name first, Demon assassin?"

"Ryu Yasuo."

"Kishimoto Mizu."

"Hyuuga Hanani."

Hanani smiled at Naruto, shamelessly. Mizu just chewed on his gum, eyes closed, leaning against the wall. The three of them looked up when the jounin was talking to hsi ear phone. The jounij gave a small nod. Naruto smirked and Mizu stood up, yawning. Hanani let out a happy squeal.

"let's do this! Go, team 4!" she yelled, strechting herself. The ninja gave each other a nod before the entered the gate. Entering total darkness.

**/////00000\\\\\**

"I hate my life." Mizu panted. He was holding his arm which was quickly bandaged with a piece of clothing. His clothes were covered in blood and dirt. His forehead was covered in sweat. Several needles and weapons were already missing.

"damn." Hanani cursed. She was shivering, the veins around her eyes were sticking out and she was looking around. Hanani was leaning against the wall.

"I think I hear something." Naruto said. His blue eye had turned red and his fangs were bigger then usual. The whisker marks underneath the mask were almost running over his whole cheek. Naruto looked like he had walked straight out of a spa. Naruto wasn't panting, hadn't used any of his weapons and was not covered in sweat. There was some blood on him off Mizu's arm and dirt from saving Hanani.

Naruto held his ear against the cold stone ground, eyes closed in concentration. "I think we will be entering the first arena soon."

Mizu and Hanani walked over to Naruto, who stood up and they continued their journey. After a minute of walking, team 4 saw light at the end of the tunnel. And no. They did not die. The were still alive.

Naruto stepped into the light and his eyes immidiately blinked, trying to getting adjust to the light. He held his hand up to block the light. When he could see clearly he saw the arena.

It was like a colloseum. The audience cheered when team 4 entered, slowly walking to the middle of the ring where a jounin was standing. He was chewing on a stick and his eyes looked bored. His hair was stuck up in a ponytail and he yawned. Naruto rolled his eyes at Shikamaru.

"You finally here?" he asked.

"the other team is already here?" Hanani asked. Shikamaru nodded. He pointed with his thumb to the other side were three ninja were walking up to them.

Team three stood in front of them, all three with their arms crossed in front of their chest. Naruto noticed with a growl that they were less beat up than they were.

Shikamaru raised his arms. "Both teams, ready to fight?" Team 3 nodded. Naruto looked at Hanani, who nodded with a smile andto Mizu, who nodded with a smirk. Naruto smiled at Shikamaru who shot his hand down, dissapearing a poof when his hand had pointed to the ground.

"Hyuuga-san! Kishimoto-san!" Naruto yelled, jumping backwards. Hanani and Mizu both ran to the wall, and Mizu performed some hand seals. His pushed his hand into the ground, causing the earth in the stadium to crack. Two great cracks reached for Naruto. Just before they reached, the deadly calm, Naruto they stopped. Hanani stood in front of Mizu and stood ready in a stance. Naruto glanced back, looking if his teammates were ready. When he glanced back at the enymy he saw that they were charching. Naruto smirked.

"Kyuubi."

"**yeah."**

"Let's fuck this shit..."

"**I rather fuck Sasuke, or Shukaku..."**

Naruto rolled his eyes. Just before the kunai, that one of the other team had thrown reached him, he dissapeared.

'hope this works.' Mizu thought. The kunai planted himself next to him in the wall and Mizu nodded. 'I needed an extra kunai.' Hanani had her eyes closed in concentration. Hanani looked at the battle with her eyes following the enemies every move. Her lips moved, she was silently praying.

Suddenly one of team 3 fell down with a scream. He fell flat on his back. His teammates turned around to see what was going on, but in the time they blinked the also fell onto the ground. With a big headache. Naruto appeared again, a couple stones in each hand.

Mizu smirked. 'so that's why he needed me to split the ground. Even when he knew that I was weak in that element.'

Naruto frowned when the three ninja dissapeared leaving three big stones behind. Mizu's smile dropped. 'But ofcourse, it will be helpfull for the enemy too.'

"Behin-!" before Mizu had finished his word three ninja appeared out of the ground. Out of the two cracks Mizu had made. They threw several kunai at Naruto. Who dodged them with ease. He then threw stones back to the enymy who each hit their target. The ninjas fell down, grabbing their head.

Once the three ninja were on the ground Naruto looked at Hanani who nodded back. Hanani moved out of her stance and started to shot her fingers to the air. Her arms started to move so fast that they were almost invisible. Slowly a shield was created around her and Mizu.

Naruto looked at the ninja and closed his eyes. his body standing straight, his hand performing a line of hanseals. When Naruto was done he opened his eyes, held his finger in front of his mouth, took a deep breath an blew as hard as he could. When the fire was created Naruto spinned around, creating a wall of fire. The circle turned wider and wider untill it clashed with the walls of the arena.

Poor team three didn't knew what hit them. Mizu shouted when the impact of the fire came on her shield and she needed to take a step backwards. Mizu pushed against her back, making sure she wouldn't fall. Then the heat was gone and the vlames dissapeared.

"Match goes to team 4!" Shikamaru said after quickly checking on the team, that was now scattered across the place. (they were still in one piece) Mizu immidiately stopped with moving and walked over to Naruto smiling at him and fishing for a compliment. Team three was alive. They all had several burn wounds, but the impact of the fire had done more damage then the fire itself. A team of medical ninja entered the arena with three stretchers. Before the medical ninja could take the team away, Mizu stopped them to grab the weapons from team 3. He mummbled something under the words of 'price money'. When team three was gone, the audience went wild.

Hanani and Mizu gladly took the aplausse (even though it was directed at Yasuo). Naruto just stared of to the next exit. He wondered how Sasuke was doing.

He was afraid to go after Sasuke after...well..._that_...and he hadn't seen him after that. Naruto looked up to the sky and just hoped that Sasuke was lookign at the same sky.

Then the blue sky was gone and team 4 entered the next tunnel to the next arena. Naruto sighed at the darkness that suddenly surrounded him. He hated darkness.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Saturday will be the next update. Thanks for reviewing! Don't own Naruto btw and if you wanted a bigger action scene; close you eyes and use your imagination! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Requests for art are now being accepted:)**

**I don't own Naruto**** in any way nor do I make money out of this. :(**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke smirked. His eyes were blood red, sweat covered his body and the wound on his left arm was starting to hurt really badly. But it didn't matter that his hair didn't had the shape of the behind of a duck anymore. It didn't matter that his clothes were covered with dirt.

Because his team had won the second round in the arena fights. Sasuke's team now existed out of 5 people. Two ninjas had joined from the other teams. The opposing team was being nursed by some medical ninjas. Suddenly one of the ninjas stood up and pushed the doctor away. He grabbed his shoulder and hissed in pain but with his head high. He walked towards Sasuke and stopped in front of him

"Don't you think you can get away with this, Uchiha." he hissed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Really...? And what are you going to do about it?" he asked his interest already walking away. The man snorted.

"Trust me Uchiha. You don't want the same to happen to the demon assassin as what happened to the demon kid, do you?"

Sasuke's interest walked back to his owner. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, sounding bored but his heart beating like crazy.

The man smirked. "The things that happened to that little demon friend of yours. You don't want the same to happen to the demon assassin; Ryu Yasuo?"

Sasuke eyes widened for a moment. Then he grabbed the man by his vest and pulled him up. The man tried to grab Sasuke's hands and tear them away.

"What the hell do you know about Naruto?" Sasuke hissed. The man started to look terrified instead of the arrogant face he was planning to put on.

"Naruto was that kyuubi kid right?" the man spat. Sasuke glared at the man but waited for the rest of the answer. "When that freaky snake sannin guy heard the rumours of the demon leaving Konoha; he immediately saw his chance. That's all I now!"

Sasuke gave the man an extra glare but put him back on the ground. The man was about to turn around, when Sasuke placed a kunai on his neck. "Now tell me the rest of the story. What kind of role do you had in this?" Sasuke hissed his sharingan boring into the man's eyes. The man peeped.

"Orichimaru attacked that demon kid. Apparently that rumour about the demon kid leaving Konoha was true. Orichimaru attacked him when he was weak. Demon kid didn't survive that one. Not even one piece of his body was found. Not even a hair."

Sasuke snorted at the information. Tsunade had already figured out that probably Orichimaru had attacked Naruto in his mission at the point when he was weak. It had been a guess, but now Sasuke knew that Tsunade had been right.

Wait.

The words played themselves over in Sasuke's mind. _Demon kid leaving Konoha? _Sasuke looked at the man, wondering what he had meant with that. The man smiled at Sasuke.

"Realized?"

"Your information is wrong. Naruto left for a mission. He was attacked when his mission had worn him out." Sasuke stated almost like he had practiced it. The man rolled his eyes.

"That demon kid didn't leave for a mission. He left Konoha." Sasuke remained silent, so the man continued. "Demon kid was already planning to leave Konoha for a long time. The only thing that made him come back was that promise to bring you back to your pink girl."

Sasuke looked puzzled. The man smirked. "Don't you tell me you haven't noticed?" Sasuke looked into the man's eyes. Behind him Sasuke's team was asking what the hell he was doing and when they were leaving. The referee asked them to leave the field, but somehow the words didn't reach Sasuke.

"Demon kid leaves Konoha, dies by the hands of Orichimaru. Almost immediately after that, the demon assassin appears and kills Orochimaru and destroys the akatsuki and sound. That can't just be coincidence."

Sasuke wanted to ask more, but the referee stepped between him and the man. "Would you please leave the field?" it wasn't a question, more and order. The man turned around and left through the exit. Sasuke growled but turned around, not before giving the referee a death glare he would remember when he would try to sleep.

Sasuke looked at his team, checking if everyone was okay and then entered the tunnel to the next arena. Hopefully the other team wouldn't catch up. That way they would have a big advantage in the main arena against the opponent's team.

While running, his eyes starting to adjust themselves to the darkness, he thought about the man's words. The man had been right. It just couldn't be a coincidence.

But if it hadn't been a coincidence, then there was only one answer who the demon assassin truly was. Sasuke glared. My god. 'How could I've been so stupid?!'

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

A jinchuuriki.

Very hot.

Sasuke blinked. No. He hadn't thought that.

_Sasuke lost his inner struggle and only tilted his head so Yasuo had more access. Yasuo took the __opportunity and continued with his mouth. He heard Sasuke gasp when he planted a little kiss in his neck, below his ear._

Thank god it was dark, Sasuke felt himself become very red at the image in his mind. His eyes widened.

"_Sound took my love away, my most precious person in the world. He left because I wasn't enough for him. When he was gone I suddenly realised how much I loved him."_

This meant, if Yasuo was Naruto, that Naruto loved him.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Naruto was in love with him. But, did he came back for that? Did he came back for Sasuke? Maybe that's why Naruto pretends to be someone else. To start over with him. To begin with a blank page. Not being remembered with what happened in the past.

Naruto thought Sasuke had left because he wasn't strong enough to keep Sasuke entertained. Sasuke swallowed. That was probably why he chose to be somebody who was strong enough to keep Sasuke entertained. To keep Sasuke in Konoha. Keep him from running away again.

Naruto did all these things for him. Only because Naruto loved him. How could Naruto love him? He had betrayed him, had hurt him deeply. Sasuke's hadn't cared for Naruto at all until he noticed that Naruto became stronger so he could entertain himself with Naruto.

But that wasn't the only thing. Sasuke knew that he had loved Naruto. He really did. It was the same as when Sasuke had left Konoha for Sound. When he was gone Naruto had realized how much he loved Sasuke. When Naruto was labelled as missing, Sasuke realized how much he loved Naruto. But when he heard Naruto was dead, his love had died as well. Sasuke forgot about Naruto, pretended that his love just had been fake.

But now, things were messed up. Naruto wasn't dead. Naruto still loved him. Sasuke cursed. This was _fucking_ messed up.

Sasuke was so lost in his mind that he tripped over his own feet. Sasuke landed on the ground. Instead of just picking himself up he laid there. His team stood around him and looked worried.

"Was it a trap, Uchiha-san?"

"Are you alright?"

"Do you have a wound?"

Yes, my heart is bleeding at the moment.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto sneezed.

"You okay, Yasuo-san?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

Hanani nodded and looked in front of her again. Naruto sniffed.

"**Worried about the main arena?"**

'Nah, we've won both round and won from the team that had catched up on us. Hanani and Mizu don't have any serious wounds. This will be an easy fight.'

"**I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about your opponent."**

Naruto sighed. He knew that Sasuke would be in the main arena. There was no doubt about it. Even if Sasuke's team would have lost a round in one of the arenas. Then he would have gone with the winning team and still have continued. Sasuke was stubborn like that.

"**What are you going to do when you see him?"**

'Fight, like we are supposed to do. When I have announced my true identity in the ending ceremony, I will tell Sasuke the whole story. From that point on, I have no idea what's going to happen.'

"**I don't think he will be happy."**

'I don't know what he's going to be, but I hope that he forgives me.'

"**You ****forgave him for leaving Konoha and kicking your butt. It's only natural that he forgives you."**

'for leaving Konoha, faking my own death, pretending to be the demon assassin, molesting him, making him very confused and not telling him the truth.'

"**I don't think you ****should ask forgiveness for that molesting part; it wasn't even molesting. He liked it."**

'Still...'

"**Are you going to confess to him?"**

'Yes, then he at least knows my feelings for him before he starts to hate me.'

Kyuubi remained silent. He was a demon, but he couldn't look into the future. So how Sasuke was going to react, was going to be a complete mystery. It didn't really matter how the rest of Konoha was going to react. It all depended on Sasuke.

"Yasuo-kun, Mizu, we're almost there!" Hanani said happily. Mizu smiled, happy that the end was near. Now it all depended on the next match.

Naruto sighed. His team stopped in front of the entrance. Hanani looked worried at him. "You okay, Yasuo-kun? We can wait till you're ready." Mizu placed his hand on Yasuo shoulder giving him a nod. Yasuo took a deep breath. "Everything is fine, I'm just a little bit nervous."

Hanani nodded in understandment. "I'm a little nervous myself, but we will do fine!" she cheered. Mizu smiled. "Are we doing the same as the other times?"

Yasuo shook his head. "No, we're going to fight individually. Three enemies and we each take one. Four enemies and I will take two. Five enemies and I will take three. Six and we all take two. As soon as we're done we help the other, understood? And please, ask for help when you think you won't make it. I have some extra tricks up my sleeve."

Hanani and Mizu nodded. Then they took a step forward, entering the arena.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke hold up his arm, protecting his eyes form the sudden light. He blinked a couple of times. The whole arena started cheering as his team entered the arena. Sasuke grunted. In the stands was a small podium. Two thrones were set up there. A big one and a smaller one. On the big one sat Tsunade, a cup of sake already in her hand. On the smaller one sat an anbu, probably as a referee.

The whole arena had a beige colour and on several places were cracks in the wall and grew plants out of them. There were two small spots with grass and trees on either side of the arena facing each other. The size of the ring was about three soccer fields.

In the middle stood the referee, raising his eyebrows at the amount of members in Sasuke's team. He signed for the group to come over. When the distance was closed between them the referee took out his cigarette and blew some smoke in the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at shikamaru. 'Lazy ass.'

"The other team isn't here yet, so you can do something you like till they arrive. When they do, I will explain the rules. Then the match will begin."

"Is the demon assassin on that team?" a girl asked, fidgeting with her vest. Shikamaru smiled. "Of course, he passed all rounds with ease."

Sasuke's team began to show how nervous they really were. Some started to whisper loudly, the girl who asked almost looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, it's going to be alright!" Sasuke shouted, shutting everyone up. Shikamaru suppressed a snicker. "Like I told you, attack the rest of his team and focus on them. Yasuo will focus on rescuing them and we will find a chance to attack." The team nodded.

Sasuke sighed. No hoping that he wouldn't get distracted. Sasuke glanced at shikamaru. Would he know? Of course. Sasuke would be the only one stupid enough not to notice...

Sasuke shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts, but they remained ghosting through his head. What the hell was he suppose to do? Tell Yasuo that he knew or wait until Naruto took the first step?

Sasuke took a shaky breath when he looked at the other entrance and saw a bit of blond. Curse bad timing.

**/////00000\\\\**

**Imagine the arena as a ****coliseum from the Romans, from ancient Rome or something greekish.**

**Next update: 20 reviews or more; Tuesday. Or else it will be Wednesday or Thursday. So 20 reviews and expect it on 18 march!**

**Thanks for reviewing or doing anything else for support! X3**


	21. Chapter 21

**NOOOooooo:( My boyfriend is being a little down, so this was written very fast so I could go to see him. ****Sorry.**

**Don't make money out of this, I own a Naruto action figure. That's all.**

**/00000\\\\\**

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back. Naruto smiled and nodded in greeting. The raven swallowed. This was Naruto? The loudmouthed dobe who was always grinning? This was the one who was broken hearted because of him? The one who loved him almost all his life?

Shikamaru signed for Naruto's team to come over. Hanani and Mizu looked worried to the number of enemies. This meant Yasuo had three enemies for his own. But there was the Uchiha. He could be a problem.

"Listen up." Shikamaru said, blowing some smoke from his cigarette in the air. "Hokage-sama and Anbu guy wanted to spice some things up. So there will be a change of things and rules."

The group started whispering, except for Ice Prince Uchiha and the Demon Assassin of course. Shikamaru waited till the whispers went down. "Instead of first having both teams fight against each other we will skip too the one on one fights."

"What!"

"Why!"

"This is unfair!"

"What the hell are they thinking!"

Shikamaru frowned. Yasuo let out a small chuckle. Sasuke fell silent. (Not that he was talking or anything...) Shikamaru sighed and took another pull from his cigarette. "Do you want to know the truth?" he asked, silencing the group, so that they could hear him. The group nodded.

"Because no one gives a fuck about your fights." The boring tone that Shikamaru used, almost made Naruto laugh. The faces on the poor ninja's..."they only want to see the fight between Uchiha and Yasuo-kun."

Sasuke looked up to Yasuo, who was looked like he was stuck between apologizing and laughing. Sasuke unconsiouncly smiled at the silly face. Then he frowned at what kind of face possible was behind that mask.

Shikamaru placed his fingers in his ears and growled at the shouts directed at him. "If you want to complain then go to the Hokage or something. I'm only giving the message."

At this point Naruto felt sorry for Shikamaru and grabbed Mizu and Hanani, who were also shouting. "Will you please be quit?"

Hanani and Mizu swallowed loudly and immediately closed their mouth. Yasuo smiled as thanks. Then he stood in front of Shikamaru. He glared.

Shikamaru just blew another puff of smoke in the air, smiling at the gasps. Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Will you please shut the fuck up? Mister is trying to tell you something." Yasuo said.

"Thanks, Yasuo-kun."

"No problem."

"Anyway, you will be set up in pairs and fight. I see eight people so four fights. Any on complains?"

The group shook their heads. Looking warily at Yasuo. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You and you, stay. The rest of you guys can wait in a room with a view of the arena. Just go trough that door and walk up the steps."

Shikamaru pointed at two random ninja's who staid behind while the rest of the group walked to the exit.

**/00000\\\\\**

The fights had been...

Well, how do I say this in a very nice way...?

Boring.

Okay, Naruto had been looking at the fights of Hanani and Mizu, cheering them on. Hanani had a great potential, but she was a bad leader, but an excellent follower and worked best in a group. Mizu was, on the other side, a real loner. He didn't like to give or take orders. (Except from Yasuo, how could he refuse?) Mizu had lost his fight and Hanani had tied.

But that isn't very interesting is it? No. So let's go back to Sasuke and Yasuo. Together in a room. Alone. Now that's fun.

Sasuke swallowed and looked from the corner of his eyes to Yasuo who was staring at him. Sasuke immediately looked forward again. Yasuo had been staring since they were alone. The last battle was going on and Sasuke couldn't suppress the shudder that he felt as soon as Yasuo's eyes landed on him.

Sasuke was getting more and more nervous by the minute. Every time he tried to glare back, the emotions in Yasuo's eyes made him turn away again. This was ridiculous! This was Naruto! Yasuo! No...Wait...

Sasuke growled inwards and turned away from Yasuo, trying to focus on the fight in front of him. What the hell was he suppose to say? Hey Yasuo, I know your Naruto. Stop this act and come back okay? Good. Want to eat some ramen?

Yeah, sure. Like that was going to happen. Hell would freeze over first. And even if Sasuke would tell Naruto that he found out the truth...Naruto was going to leave again. So there was no point in confusing Naruto or let him leave with a bigger crack in his heart. Naruto didn't deserve that. He hadn't deserved all the pain.

Sasuke glanced side wards again. He looked a little bit surprised when Yasuo looked at the fight. His face set in a sad frown. Sasuke was taken back and almost wanted to ask what was wrong. But the raven stopped himself and sighed. Naruto was going to leave.

Why was he even here in the first place? He came, he confused Sasuke with all this love-crap, he would participate in the jouninexams, and he was would go back to his bambi friends in the forest. Why the hell did he even participate in the exams? He was a ninja without town, without destination. Destroying an evil organisation, or a whole country and kill a crazy brother here and there.

Okay, Sasuke could understand that Naruto would go back to check up on his friends and stuff like that. Confuse Sasuke, molest him. But why even bother to participate to something troublesome as the jouninexams? Sasuke looked puzzled at Yasuo who was getting back at staring at him again.

"What?" Yasuo asked friendly, giving a sad smile. "Something wrong?"

"Why...why are you taking these stupid exams? What is there in it for you?"

Yasuo blinked at the question, obviously taken back by Sasuke's words. "Sasuke,...I..." he answered hesitantly, walking away from the wall he had been leaning against, toward Sasuke.

"Actually, I have something to do. I have to do something." Yasuo said, more looking like he tried to convince himself. "I...my life...has been a lie. Or rather...my death."

Sasuke looked puzzled. "What...? I don't understand. ...What are you trying to say?"

"Sasuke, please understand. I didn't came here for that. You are my reason for coming here. You are my reason for taking these stupid exams...Sasuke, I lo-"

"Uchiha, Ryu! Please enter the arena!" Shikamaru shouted. Sasuke and Yasuo hadn't noticed the last match had already ended.

Sasuke ignored Shikamaru and kept looking at Yasuo, who opened his mouth, but shook his head and closed his mouth. "Let us focus on the fight first, okay. Sasuke?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Yasuo had already jumped down, landing nicely on the ground. Sasuke followed after, still confused.

"Sasuke, I won't hold back just because I know you." Yasuo said, smirking. His blue eye first turned purple before it turned completely red.

Sasuke looked taken back for a second. Then he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he revealed the red sharingan. "Trust me, you can go all the way."

The public was going wild, but the noise didn't seem to reach Sasuke and Yasuo. They only saw each other and only focused on each other. For them there was only the sound of their own heart and the sounds of breathing. Silence disappeared when the fight started.

Yasuo disappeared in the blink of an eye. Sasuke swayed his left leg backwards, aiming to hit Yasuo in the stomach, who catched it with the palm of his hand. Sasuke twisted his whole body, using the motion to swing his other leg, aiming for Yasuo's face.

Yasuo was forced to let go of Sasuke's leg and jumped backwards. Sasuke performed a lien of hand seals. Then he blew as hard as he could. When the flames hit Yasuo, he disappeared with a poof.

Sasuke didn't even take the time to growl at the clone he had destroyed. He grabbed a kunai from his weapon pouch. He stood ready checking around for any signs of the demon assassin.

A small gust of wind in his right corner made his arm almost move in a reflex and the kunai hit the wind. Yasuo appeared from the wind, running towards Sasuke with a kunai in his hand.

Sasuke threw some shurikan while grabbing another kunai, just in time to block Yasuo's kunai. Both started to throw kicks and punches at each other, hoping to find a moment to strike. 

Suddenly Sasuke was flying through the air, after receiving a kick from Yasuo. Sasuke growled and landed on his feet, sliding a meter or so over the ground, before stopping.

Sasuke cursed. He stood up and performed another line of hand seals, surprising Yasuo, who recognized them. Sasuke focused the chakra to his right hand; he could already hear the chakra crackle. Sasuke looked at his hand, the chakra was pointing in every direction, slowly chirping. Sasuke smiled. When he looked up though, his smile fell.

Yasuo stood there, a rasengan ready his hand. He didn't smile. The sad expression actually made Sasuke almost lose his concentration. It was like they were back in the valley of the end. Where it all had started. Sasuke didn't had the time to think though when Yasuo rushed towards him.

Sasuke started to run too, but his mind was somewhere else. His vision started to blur. He didn't see the demon assassin in front of him. But Naruto. His eyes dead. His face looking something between disappointment and anger. That was the true face behind Naruto's mask.

Sasuke first didn't feel the pain. He hadn't even realised that Yasuo actually had came form behind. It was like everything went in slow motion. Sasuke felled the rasengan bore into his back, then a soft wind, probably when he flew trough the air. The impact on the ground hurt him the most though. All the air form his lung was gone and he was taking short sharp breaths.

But it didn't matter. Sasuke knew he had lost. His whole body felt numb, and pain was shooting trough his body like it was being consumed by fire. Sasuke looked up when he saw that someone was bending over him. 

Then the person stood up again, pointing his arm into the air. "Ryu Yasuo wins this fight!"

Sasuke couldn't hear it clearly. Shikamaru's words had sounded like a soft murmur. The explosion of sounds from the public just seemed as a dull heavy sound. It was like Sasuke heard it all from far away. Sasuke calmed himself, knowing that if he kept on breathing like this, he would lose consciousness. He took a deep breath, hissing at the pain that went trough his body. Sasuke coughed at the dust he was breathing in and wished he had landed on his back.

"Sasuke." 

Sasuke moaned to the sound, letting the person know he was listening. "I'm going to put you against the wall and heal you okay?" 

The medic ninja grabbed him softly and picked him up from the ground. Sasuke could only see a blur of blond and blue very close to him, then everything went black.

**/00000\\\\\**

**20 reviews and I will update tomorrow! X3 Again; didn't like the action? Close your eyes and use your imagination:P Thanks for reviewing! 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next update is ****going to be on Friday; 20 reviews. Saturday if not. :)**

**I don't own**** Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this. :( I want Naruto!**

**/00000\\\\\**

Naruto looked at the window. To the room where was Sasuke was. Sasuke woke up two hours ago and Sakura had visited him about an hour ago. Naruto sat in a tree, on a branch outside the hospital. He could see Sasuke sitting in his bed, reading a book. Naruto had been sitting there since Sakura arrived. He had seen Sasuke wake up, talk with Sakura. Yet he had stayed on the branch, almost not moving.

Naruto sighed. The official ceremony was tomorrow and tomorrow Yasuo was going to be Naruto again. Tsunade had warned him that it wasn't going to be easy. Naruto didn't care what Tsunade said. He would proof he was alive and then leave again. Dot. End of story. 

Naruto sighed. He almost confessed to Sasuke yesterday. He looked so close. Now it was like the hospital just was a dot at the horizon. Naruto stretched out his hand, his fingers traced lines in the air, following the traces Sasuke's face.

Sakura said goodbye and left the room. He saw that Sasuke was thinking. Then Sasuke looked outside, spotting Naruto on the tree. Sasuke's eyes went wide for a second before he frowned. Sasuke stepped out of his bed and closed the curtains. Naruto was taken back. He stared to the closed curtains, which were moving by the wind. In the reflection of the glass he could see the sun going down behind him. 

"**What are you doing? Go and see him."** Was grunted.

'I will wait for sundown.'

"**Oooh, how romantic..."** Kyuubi stated sarcastically.

'Shut it.'

"**Afraid?"** Kyuubi stated teasingly.

'No, just...' Naruto's voice died. Kyuubi sighed.

"**Listen kit, get it over with. He maybe doesn't want to listen, but at least you can tell him."**

'And then what? Even if he wants something from me, or loves... me. I am leaving the village. There's no way I'm staying here. I just can't.'

"**Maybe, that's the problem."**

'What do you mean?'

"**You love him. Let's say he loves you back, but he knows that you're leaving. Isn't ****Sasuke thinking, well since he's leaving he's just playing a joke with me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't stay for me."**

'But I can't stay here!'

"**Yes, you can! Who cares about the rest of the village! This is about you and Sasuke, not about the baker at the end of the street who keeps calling you a demonic gay guy!**

**This is not about staying at the village, you never cared if the whole town was calling you demon kid. No suddenly you care! This is just about that you're afraid that Sasuke won't love you and will hurt you again."**

Naruto looked to the ground. 'I'm afraid.' He said, his eyes closing. 'I'm afraid that he will reject me, hurt me again.'

"**Look, kit, just confess to him already."**

But instead of going to Sasuke, he went the opposite direction. Sasuke was also spending this night in the hospital so Naruto had the Uchiha mansion for his own. Not that he was happy with it. The house felt big and made him feel lonely. Looking at the huge rooms with only one person actually living there.

"**Kit, turn around and do it!"**

But Naruto ignored the voices in his head and ran away from Sasuke. He would tell who he was on the jounin ceremony tomorrow, and then he would see how Sasuke would react.

Definitely tomorrow.

**/00000\\\\\**** (were taking the time machine and are going to back, please fasten you seatbelts.)**

Sasuke groaned. His head felt to lightly, while his body felt like a huge rock. Sasuke blinked at the light in the room, softly cursing. 

"Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" was whispered above his face. Sasuke felt a cold hand being placed on his forehead, checking his temperature. Sasuke slapped the hand away, shivering at the sudden cold.

"I'm fine, Sakura." He murmured. Sakura giggled. "I can see you're fine. How are you feeling?"

"Like a feather being squashed by a rock, do you have something against the pain?" it was more and order then a question, but Sakura walked away. Sasuke placed his own warm hand on his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked, his pride being blown to pieces. Sakura walked up to his bed again and helped him up, in a sitting position. She handed him the pills and some water. Sasuke grimaced at the bitter taste that went trough his mouth.

"You were daydreaming, Sasuke." Sakura placed herself on a chair next to Sasuke's hospital bed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, demanding an explanation without needing to say anything. Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't look Sasuke in his face when she started talking.

"When Yasuo-kun used the rasengan, everyone was shocked. It is known that only Jiraiya and Naruto knew this technique, together with the yondaime. So I think you were shocked yourself, you seemed to lose focus. In a blink, Yasuo was gone and appeared behind you.

He bored the rasengan into your back, normally the impact shouldn't have been that great...but it was hit near your...uhm...seal. And since that one is very...sensitive, your body took twice the damage as it would normally. You fainted when Yasuo was announced as winner."

There fell a silence; sakura shyly looked up to Sasuke's eyes. She let out a little gasp when she saw Sasuke's eyes.

They looked hurt, somewhere struck between anger and suprisement. Sasuke looked down, his knuckles turning white from the fists he made with his hands. "What did he do?" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura blinked. "Uh...well. When you fell on the ground, he ran up to you to see if you were alright. When the medic ninjas arrived he helped with healing you." Sakura was relieved when Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, unfisting his hands.

"Are you the first one visiting?" Sasuke asked, glancing fast at sakura, before looking away.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes, I haven't seen him since the fight. But he will be there tomorrow. The ceremony is being held tomorrow." Sakura smiled, hoping to cheer Sasuke up with the last piece of information. "I know that you've become a jounin, Sasuke! I just know, I haven't heard, but I can just feel it! You're so stro-"

"He didn't come to visit me?"

Sakura blinked, shocked at the soft whisper. Sasuke looked at her. "He didn't came to see me?"

"N-no...I was the only one, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded slowly, a sad expression on his face. Sakura swallowed, and then she smiled. "You really love him, don't you?" tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes, but she fought them back. Sasuke looked up to her, sakura couldn't believe what she saw.

Sasuke smiled. Not a fake one, or one combined with another expression. Just plain happiness. His eyes were sparkling, yet looked soft. With the sun coming from behind, Sasuke looked like a smiling angel, a soft glow surrounding him. Sakura looked stunned. Sasuke never smiled like that. He never smiled for her. He never smiled like that for anyone.

"I love him, Sakura. I love him so much." Sasuke closed his eyes and he placed his hand on his heart, to feel his own heart beat when he even thought of Yasuo. 

"But he defeated you! He knocked you down in the exams and he didn't visit you once! How can you love him! You only have met each other a couple of weeks ago!"

Sasuke opened his eyes, a little bit stunned by Sakura's reaction. Then he just smiled. "It feels like I've known him for years Sakura. I love him, why can't you just accept that?"

Sakura stood up, causing the chair to fall over and hit the ground. "How can I accept it! I've loved you for all my life, Sasuke! How can you do this to me? First you fall in love with Naruto and dump me and now you're doing the same with Yasuo! Are you going to fall in love with every blond guy that crosses your path!"

Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but like I said. I love you like a sister, nothing more. If you can't accept that, then you're only hurting yourself with that."

Sakura let her tears flow, she couldn't hold them back anymore. Sasuke just remained with his cold expression, obviously not impressed with sakura's acting skills.

"Damnit! I love you, Sasuke! How can you know that,...that...**demon** loves you!"

"Didn't you say it yourself? That Yasuo loved me?"

Sakura looked taken back, but recovered herself. "That was a lie of course! Is that why you're in love with him? Because you think he loves you? Damnit Sasuke, can't you see he's just playing with you? You're just being his toy and you're falling for his tricks! How can you be so stupid?"

"He loves me Sakura."

"_Sasuke, be mine…stay with me…forever…I love you so much."_

"_They took my love away, my most precious person."_

"And I love him back."

Sakura opened her mouth, let out a long soft gurgling sound and then closed it again. "I...You..." sakura shook her head and ran out of the room.

Sasuke sighed. Stupid girl. Sasuke suddenly noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He spotted a book on the stand next to the bed. On top of it was a note.

"Hope you get well soon! Congrats on becoming a jounin! (At least, we hope.)" 

Sasuke smiled at all the names that were written under the text. Sakura was the only one who visited? Sure. Annoying pink blob. Sasuke grabbed the book, reading the title. "Beneath The Invisible Mask by Hatoko Anthoinette" with a small nod, Sasuke opened the book and started to read.

After a couple of pages, he grunted. Stupid son was shining in the corner of his eye. Sasuke looked outside. He frowned when the sun shined right in his face. He stood up, grabbed the curtains and closed them.

Stupid sun, trying to read a book here.

**/00000\\\\\**

**Do you recognize that book? . Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for giving me over the 500 reviews! –Cheers way too loud- Yay!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Next update is Monday. I got a hundred voters for the poll, but I will begin the next story when this one is finished. The winner is "****Sasuke loses his memories and Naruto sees his change to start all over again, with him on top!" Now I only need to find a title…suggestions? X3**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke was frustrated. And no, not a little bit frustrated, but very frustrated. Yasuo was standing next to him, yet he couldn't say a thing. All the chuunin who had entered the exams were standing on a podium. In one straight line. Sasuke and Yasuo were at the very end. Tsunade was standing in front of them, but with her back towards them; she was talking to the audience, who was cheering.

"And so, I will pronounce who had the strength and mind, spirit and soul to become a jounin." Tsunade finished her speech. Tsunade walked to the beginning of the line and looked at all the chuunin. She took a deep breath and started walking tills he reached the fourth one in line. "Kishimoto Mizu!" Tsunade handed him a kunai and he accepted it with a bow. Then he took a step forward and smiled at the audience who started cheering. 

"Hakuto Nami!"

Sasuke glanced at Yasuo, who still looked forward. His face was expressionless and he hadn't said a word. Not when they met, not when Sasuke said hello, which was only because Yasuo didn't said anything, Yasuo hadn't said anything. Sasuke felt himself become nervous. He had already decided, he would go with Naruto. If Naruto left, then he would go with him. He lost Naruto too many times and he didn't wanted that to happen again. 

"Hanamo Ryusuke!"

"Hyuuga Hanani!" Hinata started to yell and she threw her arms in the air. Neji raised an eyebrow at his little sister, but you could see he was happy for Hanani.

"Yamamoto Maaya!"

"Kurosa Ichigo!"

"Ryūga Hide!"

"Yagami Kosuke!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade flinched at the sound that came from the public behind her. She rolled her eyes. She gave Sasuke the kunai and he accepted it with a bow. He took a step forward and frowned at all the cheering. Seriously, when would everyone realize that he didn't give a damn about them?

Tsunade took the next step and took a deep breath. The public fell silent, and only whispers were heard. She shot him a questioning look, which he answered by a small nod. Tsunade nodded back and took another deep breath.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto lowered his face-mask, revealing the whisker marks. Then he bowed and accepted the kunai from Tsunade. He took a step forward and stared to some point 

behind the public, avoiding eye contact. Tsunade stopped at the end of the line. She made a small bow and left the podium. She swallowed at the silence. The public hadn't said a thing and Tsunade was afraid she committed mass-murder, since nobody seemed to breathe.

Sasuke looked to Naruto. Shocked. This was what he was going to do? Reveal himself?! Was he stupid?! "…Naruto?" he whispered softly. Naruto turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, Sasuke?" 

Sasuke dropped the kunai in his hands. So this was what he meant with that his dead was a lie… Sasuke tried to speak, but somehow the letters in his mind didn't form the words. He knew that Yasuo was Naruto. He knew it and he had prepared himself for it. Yet now, when Naruto was standing in front of him, it all seemed unreal.

"Naruto?!" 

Sasuke and Naruto both looked to the pink-haired girl. Sakura's eyes widened even more when Naruto looked at her. Sakura climbed on stage. "You are…are you really…Naruto?" she pointed weakly, her brain turned to mush. Naruto nodded. "Yes, Sakura. It is the re-"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's fist wish was aimed at his chin. "How could you? Do you know what your death did to us? Why did you lie?!"

Naruto gave a sad smile. "Because I'm hated Sakura, that's why. Didn't you say so yourself?"

Sakura's eyes widened, then she turned to Sasuke. "Why don't you say something, Sasuke?! This is the man you loved! One big liar! He lied to you Sasuke!"

Naruto turned around to Sasuke, looking at what he would say. Sasuke opened his mouth. Then he looked at Naruto and closed his mouth. Naruto let go of Sakura's fist and turned to Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke blinked at the action, stunned to do anything.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto tightened his hug, afraid that Sasuke would walk away. Sakura looked with disgust to the two in front of her.

"I need you Sasuke, I know you are going to hate me, but don't worry. I will leave Konoha tonight. You will never see me again. I just…wanted you to know of how I feel."

Naruto took a shaky breath. "I love you Sasuke. I've loved since…god, knows how long. I know that you feel different about me and you probably hate me because I've lying to you, but please…"

Naruto stopped with talking when he felt to arms wrapping themselves around his waist, how Sasuke buried his head in his chest. The hand grabbed Naruto's vest and grabbed the fabric between his fingers. "…dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Sasuke was crying. Naruto gently let go of Sasuke, he cupped Sasuke's face in his hands. He wiped a tear away with his thumb, making Sasuke close his eyes for a second.

They looked each other in the eye for a second, before Naruto hesitantly moved closer to Sasuke. It was just a soft touch of lips, no tongue involved. Yet Sasuke already felt his body become light and a tingly feeling spread through his body. He had never felt this way when he kissed somebody. Not with Sakura, not with anyone else. This was it with having butterflies in your stomach.

"Wooohooo! Way to go, Naruto!" somebody cheered. Naruto immediately pulled back, suddenly realizing that everyone was watching. Sasuke became as red as possible as he saw that everyone was watching with open mouths. Hinata was somewhere in the middle of the crowd, jumping up and down.

"Go get him, Foxy boy!" 

Naruto laughed. In the corner of his eye he saw Sakura. Her eyes were blank and out of the corner of her mouth came some saliva. She was drooling. Naruto shrugged and figured that every brain activity had giving up on processing Sasuke and him kissing. 

Slowly the public came out of there trance. First it was only whispers that could be heard, soon the cheering began. Sasuke stood half behind Naruto, trying to hide, not facing the public, but finding the floor more interesting. 

Suddenly Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him of stage, when Sasuke gave him a look, Naruto smiled. "Somewhere quiet." 

Temari clapped and cheered, suddenly she shivered, when she turned around she let out a surprised scream. The people around her looked at her and then turned around to see what she was looking at. They took a few steps back when they looked at Gaara. 

Gaara had never looked so scary. Even Satan would pee his pants, if he was wearing those.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto stopped on a training field nearby. He was panting just like Sasuke. Naruto dropped himself against a tree trunk and pulled Sasuke down with him. Sasuke landed in his lap. He wanted to protest but Naruto pulled Sasuke to his chest and hugged him. 

After a moment of silence Sasuke spoke. "I knew already."

Naruto chuckled. "Hadn't expected less from you. Since when?"

"Since the second arena."

Naruto wiped Sasuke's bangs away from his eyes. "When did you realize you were in love with me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned. "The moment I saw you again."

"You tried to kill me because I had taken away your revenge…"

"Okay, maybe some time after that…"

Sasuke freed himself of Naruto's hug and sat straight. Naruto looked at him patiently, knowing that Sasuke had something on his mind. "Are you going to leave?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't know, it was the plan, but that was because I thought you were going to reject me."

Sasuke sighed. "And then I had something else to ask…" Naruto waited, but raised an eyebrow when Sasuke turned away. Sasuke glanced back to Naruto again, and then looked down. "You know, about that …uhm…whole checking if they're loyal thing?"

Naruto looked puzzled, before his eyes widened. "Oh! That thing…" Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Can you hang on a minute, I will ask."

"How?" Sasuke asked unsure. Naruto just smiled. "Don't worry."

'So? How about it?'

"…" grumble. A soft mumble. 

'Yes?'

"**I don't know. How will I check if my mates stayed loyal?"**

'Ask?'

"**Fine!"** Kyuubi snapped. **"As long as you make sure Sasuke stays loyal to you."** He whispered softly behind it.

'Don't worry, I won't let him escape.'

"**And I want to have my way with him once a month."**

'No.'

"**Why not? I want to have my fun!"**

'No!'

"**I will rape him in the middle of the night."**

Naruto let out a curse, making Sasuke frown. Naruto sighed. He looked at Sasuke. That face was too innocent for Kyuubi to rape.

'I will stop you, like anyone else who comes close to my Sasuke.'

"**Good, then you can have him."**

Kyuubi disappeared before Naruto could ask, why he suddenly agreed. 

"That was very scary, don't ever do that again without saying first. It looked like you were dead or something." Sasuke said, unconsciously shivering. Naruto blinked and nodded.

"I won't, sorry."

"And?" Sasuke asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He agreed."

"He agreed?"

"Uh-huh."

Sasuke almost wanted to hit Naruto, really hard. "Then why didn't you ask if he would just top, that way you didn't have to check if everyone was loyal!" he hissed.

Naruto blinked. "I have my hormones that need to be entertained, you know."

Sasuke gave him a glare, Naruto snorted. "It's not like you didn't sleep with someone else while I was away." Naruto looked away, to some trees further ahead.

Sasuke bit on his bottom lip, Naruto was right with that one. "…'m sorry. I shouldn't have said that without looking to myself."

Naruto turned back at Sasuke and looked at him. "What?"

Naruto just smile. "Nothing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. "Ne, Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"Do you want to leave? Konoha I mean."

Naruto sighed. "Yes, I somehow don't feel home here. It's just a feeling, but I can't shake it off."

Sasuke gave Naruto a soft kiss on his fore head. "Then let's go." He whispered.

"..Sasuke? What do you mean?"

Sasuke placed his forehead against Naruto's. "I want to leave with you. Go somewhere else, leave Konoha."

"Finally sick of that enormous mansion of yours?"

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment." Sasuke said it with a smile though. Naruto snickered. He gently grabbed Sasuke's chin and pulled him closer. Another sweet short meeting of lips made Sasuke feel like he was in heaven.

Naruto pulled away again and stood up; he handed out his hand to Sasuke who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go, together."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand.

This was how it was suppose to be, together.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Last chapter will be up next time! T.T Sorry if you didn't liked this chapter or it went too fast for your taste. I was writing and paying attention to TV at the same time. Not so smart of me…xP**

**Thanks for the reviews! Made me very happy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Biggest chapter I ever wrote! Wow! X3**

**Hope you will like the last chapter and of course, the new story will begin this week! Yay! Don't own Naruto by the way and don't make money out of this.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(1 year later)

Sakura sighed. Her hands were turning sweaty because the present she was holding hadn't left her hands since she stepped into the sun. The door in front of her belonged to a house, which on his turn belonged to a certain couple. Sakura knew that the visitors had already left, since she waited especially till they were all gone. She didn't wanted everyone to be there when she would apologize. Sakura wiped her hands off to her jeans and pushed onto the doorbell. This was going to be hell.

"I'm coming!"

Sakura immediately recognized the deep voice, how could see forget? The raven opened the door, first smiling, but he frowned a little when he saw the person with a present in her hands.

"Sakura…?" he asked surprised. Sakura nodded. "Can I come in?"

Sasuke hesitated for a second but then stepped aside. Sakura immediately entered, afraid that he would change his mind and close the door.

Sakura followed Sasuke through the hall into the living room. Almost everything was made of wood and everywhere where standing plants. "Have a seat; do you want something to drink?" Sakura took place in on of the chairs that looked comfortable. "Some tea, please."

Sasuke looked at the present in Sakura's arms. "Shall I get Naruto?" Sakura frowned, but nodded. "Yes, I need to speak to the both of you."

Sasuke nodded and left the room. Sakura sighed. She had practiced so many times in front of the mirror, yet the snakes in her stomach made her forget every word.

"Sakura!"

Sakura eeped, jumping up from the chair she was sitting on at the voice. Naruto walked over to her, snickering. "Sorry, about that. I thought you heard me coming." Sakura blinked a few times, it was still weird to see Naruto in front of her. Naruto had been 'dead' for 9 years and now he was 'alive' for almost a year.

Sasuke entered the room with a plate in his hands, three cups and a teapot. Naruto sat down at the couch. Sasuke took a seat next to him and started to pour the tea into the cups. Sakura kept looking down at her present, only mumbling a soft thank you when Sasuke placed the filled cup in front of her.

Naruto looked unsure to Sasuke, who shrugged. Naruto looked back at Sakura who took the cup and blew into the hot tea. "Sakura." Sakura looked up. "You wanted to talk?"

Sakura took a deep breath and placed the cup back on the table. "First of all, I want to give you a present." She handed over the box to Naruto, who started to unwrap it. When Naruto opened the box and pulled the present out of it, he raised his eyebrows.

Naruto looked at the big black book, he opened it and a note fell out of it. He took and read it out loud.

"Dear Naruto and Sasuke,

This is for you, so you will never forget everyone.

Sakura."

Naruto gave Sakura a smile. "Congratulations on your engagement."

Naruto turned the page. His eyes widened for a second, just like Sasuke's before they turned soft. It was a photo album, filled with photos of everyone form Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke looked at three more pages before they put the book away.

"Thanks, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome, since you moved from Konoha and we don't to get each other so much anymore, I thought it would be a good present."

"It's wonderful, Sakura." Naruto smiled.

"But that's not all." Sakura said, her expression turning sad again. Sasuke and Naruto shot each other a worried look. "I...I wanted to apologize. For everything I put you through."

"Sakura, that was a year ago. And you don't have to apologize, we understand how you felt back then. So you don't have to do this." Naruto explained, but Sakura shook her head. "No, I wanted to apologize. It makes me feel guilty if I don't, so please listen to me."

Naruto nodded. Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for everything I did to you Naruto when you were Yasuo and that I said these horrible things to you or about you. I shouldn't have said them, even if I really wanted to. I was stupid."

Naruto gave her a smile. "Apology accepted."

Sakura gave him a smile and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you when you had important things to say, I didn't wanted to hear them because off my own dreams and wishes. I'm sorry for thinking that I could have you when you obviously wanted someone else."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who gave him a smile. Sakura smiled sadly at the picture in front of her. She didn't like it and probably never would, but she had to accept it. She didn't want to see Sasuke unhappy. She didn't want to do something she would apologize later for. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

She looked at the ring that was shining around Sasuke's finger and then to the ring that was shining around Naruto's finger. She then looked down at her own fingers that were decorated with pretty rings. Yet she felt like her hands were naked.

"I think I should be going, I promised Hokage to be on time for training tomorrow and I really want to catch enough sleep."

Sakura stood up, making Sasuke and Naruto stand up to. "Are you sure? You can stay a little while longer. It's only three hours from Konoha. We have some delicious sushi." Naruto offered. Sakura shook her head. "Thanks Naruto, but no thanks."

Naruto nodded and together with his Sasuke they let Sakura out of their house, waving until they couldn't see her anymore. Sasuke smile immediately fell as soon as the door was closed.

"I think I can't smile anymore, for the rest of the week. My god." Sasuke sighed, massaging his jaw. Naruto snickered. "Then you should stay with me the rest of your life, so you don't have to go through this again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Or I should just leave and live in a cave for the rest of my life, that's even better."

Naruto pouted. "But I don't like that." Sasuke shrugged. "Then you can transform into me and marry Sakura, all problems solved."

Sasuke turned around when Naruto didn't say anything. When he saw the horrified grin on Naruto's face he took a step back. "What?"

"That would be a problem, if I would look into a mirror I would be turned on."

"Is that the only thing you're thinking off?"

"No, I also have some space for you."

"Sheesh, thanks."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, from behind and placed a kiss in the raven's neck. "You're welcome." He whispered.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and gave him a kiss on his temple. "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I didn't gave you a present for our engagement."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the thing his soon to be husband just said. "Naruto, do you give present to each other with an engagement?"

"Don't know. But I want to give you a present anyway."

Sasuke gave Naruto a look, but nodded. Even if he would decline, he knew that Naruto would find one way or another to make him agree anyway. So he could just get it over with.

"Where is it?"

"In the bedroom."

Fuck.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face. Sasuke was sleeping, a small smile placed on his face. Naruto had one hand around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke had his own arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and their legs were tangled together.

Naruto knew Sasuke had liked his present. The way Sasuke was moaning his name…Yes, he could be sure Sasuke had liked his present.

"What are you looking like that for? You look like an idiot."

Naruto looked down at the black eyes. He kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I was just thinking."

"Don't, you look weird when you do that." Sasuke said that, but he snuggled himself more against Naruto. Naruto just smiled, knowing the true meaning behind those words.

"I love you to, Sasuke." He whispered. Naruto looked at the hand with the rind around it. "He, Sasuke, remember how I proposed to you?"

"Shut it. I'm trying to forget that."

Naruto snickered.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**** (fasten your seatbelt; were taking the time machine again.)**

"Well, you also can take out the garbage once in a while!" Sasuke shouted against the blond in front of him.

"I can't, because you always do it and then you say that I should have done it!"

"You can do it by yourself and not if I ask it! Think and look around once in a while!"

It was a typical quarrel between a couple that had moved in a couple of weeks ago. A lovely house in the middle of a peaceful, small town near a forest. Three hours away from Konoha, if you're running. Yes, they had the perfect house.

"I do clean in the house!"

"Yes, but only if I ask, never by yourself!"

"Aargh, I'm not good with noticing that kind of things, I lived in a cave for fucks sake for almost eight fucking years! Can't you at least understand that?! I don't know how it is to live with someone since I've been living alone all my life!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naru-" he started.

"No, don't care! Don't need your sympathy!" before Sasuke could do anything to stop him, Naruto turned around and walked away. A second later Sasuke could hear the front door closing. Hard.

Sasuke sighed. He let himself fall down on the couch. He covered his face with his hands. He knew about Naruto's past and he could understand how Naruto felt. But it just frustrated Sasuke. He let out an angry groan.

There was junk lying everywhere and Sasuke was doing everything n the house. Taking the garbage outside, doing the dishes, doing the laundry, cleaning up the junk that Naruto was putting somewhere where it didn't belong. It just frustrated Sasuke.

They both loved each other and they both thought that the house was perfect, but lately there was just this tense air hanging around, making them explode at every little thing.

It had become evening, before Sasuke knew it. The whole room was almost sparkling now and Sasuke was cleaning up the stuff he had used to clean. He didn't like cleaning, but it helped him getting his mind of certain things. Things with blond hair and blue eyes. Or at least one.

Sasuke looked at the clock and noticed that it was already very late. He yawned. Time to go to bed, he decided.

Once he was in bed, he stared at the ceiling. Then he looked at the empty space next to him. He and Naruto had some fights, were Naruto had left, but he had always come back after a couple of hours, at least before dark.

Sasuke sighed. Now that he was actually was in his bed, his sleep had disappeared. He moved his hand to the place where Naruto normally was laying. It was cold. Sasuke looked up to Naruto's pillow and placed his hand on top of it. He missed the warmth that would come of Naruto when he was laying right next to him.

Sasuke grabbed the pillow and hugged it, holding on to it tightly. He sniffed the smell of Naruto. No matter how many times Sasuke would smell it; for some reason, he never got enough of it. Slowly, he felt himself fall in sleep, holding Naruto's pillow.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (still flashback)**

Sasuke sniffed. He frowned. What the hell was that disgusting smell?! Sasuke opened one eye and saw something in front of him, Naruto's pillow was gone. The sleeping face of Naruto was in front of him. Naruto had taken his pillow back and was now sleeping on it.

Sasuke sniffed another time. Yep, that awful smell was coming from Naruto. Sasuke crawled to Naruto and sniffed another time. His frown became even deeper. Woman's perfume? Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes. "Are you sniffing me?" he asked with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What is that smell around you?"

"Perfume." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke blinked and jolted up. "Excuse me?!"

Naruto blinked. "That woman had emptied the whole bottle in her neck, I think."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Did you go to the bar?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Well, only for five minutes, then I went to -"

"Five minutes?! You were gone for hours! Do you know how worried I was?!" Sasuke stepped out of bed and grabbed his clothing. Naruto sat straight up. "Wait, Sasuke, listen to me!"

Sasuke walked to the living room. Slamming the door. Naruto flinched at the sound, but jumped out of bed. He grabbed something from the cabinet next to the bed. He opened the door and walked to Sasuke. "Listen, Sasuke. That's not what I meant!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder, but Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away. "Then what did you mean?! You have some woman's perfume on you and you admit that you went to the bar, did you drink, what did you do?!"

Naruto was taken back by the words Sasuke said. Sasuke stood with his back turned to Naruto and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Did you think that I cheated on you?" he hissed. Sasuke didn't move. "Do you think that low of me?!"

When Sasuke still didn't answer Naruto grabbed the box in his other hand. "Fine, then I don't need this ring to give it to you!" Naruto grabbed the ring from the box and threw at Sasuke's head.

But on that moment Sasuke just turned around. "Wha-?"

Sasuke felt something hit the back of his throat and he swallowed as a reflex. He coughed a couple of times and hit himself on the chest with his fist. He stood straight again after the burning sensation in his throat was gone.

Silence filled the room. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with widened eyes.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto softly whispered. Sasuke looked in total horror to Naruto.

"Did you just eat the engagement ring?"

Sasuke's hand shot up to his neck, as if he could feel that it was still there. "I…I think I did."

Naruto's face was something between horror and a huge grin. Sasuke just glared at the face, knowing that it would only took seconds before Naruto would burst out in laughter.

But Naruto hold it in and his face became serious. "I…I think we need to go to the...uhm…doctor, Sasuke."

Sasuke just nodded, still halve in shock.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(still in flashback)**

The waiting room had been hell. There weren't any people but both Sasuke and Naruto didn't know what to say.

"So, uhm…it was a ring?" Sasuke asked softly, afraid that loud speaking would kill him in some sort of way. Naruto looked up to Sasuke and gave a small smile. He nodded. "ye-yeah. I first went to the bar and I took a few drinks. And I started to talk to the barman, explain our situation. And he told me this; 'when you've reached appoint like this there's only one thing to do; get married.'"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he was smiling. Naruto snickered. "Yeah, that's what I thought first to, but he told me to go home and when I was walking I passed the jewelry store. I walked in and bought the rings. The lady who told me about the rings was the one with the bottle of perfume."

Sasuke started blushing; my god. Those things he had said to Naruto! He opened his eyes when he felt Naruto kiss his temple. Sasuke looked up to Naruto. "Do you know I love you so much?" he whispered. Sasuke kissed him back on the lips. "Love you too."

Sasuke wanted to give him another kiss, but Naruto stood up. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto kneeled in front of him. He grabbed the little black box with only one ring left. He opened the box in front of Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you marry me, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke let out a small gasp but nodded hastily. Naruto smiled when he placed the ring on Sasuke's finger. Naruto sat next to Sasuke again, who was admiring his ring. "What are you thinking of right now?" he asked, amused by the expression on Sasuke's face.

"I can't believe I swallowed a ring like this."

Naruto couldn't stop his laughter.

The doctor told them that the ring would leave eventually, from…ahum...behind. They should wait two days and then Sasuke needed to do his 'special delivery' in a sort of box which they needed to search through for the ring…

The doctor hadn't asked how the ring ended up in Sasuke's mouth, but explained that it also happened that small kids ate stuff that they weren't suppose to eat, so it wasn't that weird.

"Ne, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, when they were walking towards their home.

"Hn?"

"Can we wait a bit till we tell everyone about our ...uhm…engagement? I'm really not in the mood for them right now."

Naruto nodded. "I understand. But I must love you very much, don't you think?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed in it. "I'm actually going to wear a ring that came from your ass…"

That earned him a whack on the head.

He deserved it any way.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**TT end of story! And please don't expect sequel; I currently have no idea; I will say if something like a sequel happens.**

**Thank you so much for giving me reviews :D (Although I was blackmailing you to review Oo;;)**

**NOTE: next story will be up on either on Wednesday or Thursday!**


End file.
